Disfraz de Novio
by Reina Momo
Summary: Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que Ahome -extraña muchacha- se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos.FINAL!
1. La Fiesta

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Uno**

**La Fiesta**

Salí a toda prisa del subte y subí por las escaleras hacia la calle.

Dentro del subterráneo el calor era realmente sofocante. La gente se apretaba y yo casi no podía respirar. El espacio reducido me desesperaba y me asfixiaba mas de la cuenta. Era fácil deducir la causa de mi malestar. Yo era algo así como claustrofóbica. Un horror…

Además estaba apurada. Me había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde a mis clases en la universidad.

Así que corrí por las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude hasta que me detuve frente a un muchacho que subía, lento, las escaleras leyendo algo. Esperé un rato, carraspeé, suspire pero él parecía no darse cuenta que alguien detrás suyo necesitaba prisa.

—Disculpa…-hablé pero él me ignoró-

Le miré la espalda algo molesta. Me di cuanta del bello pelo negro que caía como cascada sobre su espalda ancha cuando observé su escultural figura masculina. De repente el aire del exterior llego como brisa hacia nosotros, arrastrado la fragancia masculina de este muchacho. Bastante limpio lucia él. Su aroma me embriago por completo y olvidé la prisa que llevaba.

Fue tan solo segundos mi estado nirvana y enseguida me reincorporé.

Le toqué la espalda tímidamente.

—Oye…tú –Giró levemente su cuello hacia mí y su mirada dorada se llevo toda mi atención-

— ¿Qué? –se detuvo y me miró algo confundido. Yo no dije nada. Mire el block de hojas impresas y leí el titulo de "Ingeniería Aeronáutica"- ¿No vas a hablar o qué? –esta vez sonó agresivo así qué simplemente me limite a contestarle de la misma forma-

—Estoy apurada ¿Podrías dejarme pasar? –le señalé el corto tramo de escaleras que nos quedaba. Él bufó y apoyó su espalda contra el muro- ¡Gracias! –Sentí sus orbes doradas sobre mí cuando pase por su lado pero no le di importancia-

Quería llegar rápido aunque mi primer materia no fuera la más grata.

Yo asistía a la facultad de Ciencias Sociales. Allí estudiaba el primer año de Sociología.

Por la zona se encontraban distintas facultades. Supuse que aquel chico asistiría a la facultad de Ingeniería, frente a la mía, ya que llevaba consigo apuntes sobre la ingeniería aeronáutica.

¡Puaj! Mucha física y esas cosas que yo no entendía…

Lo peor era saber que por alguna extraña razón, el primer semestre de mi carrera debía cursar esa materia, Física.

No la entendería nunca, y además jamás necesitaría de ella si trabajaba de lo que estudio.

Al terminar el día regresé a mi casa. Mi madre me esperaba con la cena, así que simplemente me devoré todo, lo lavé y me di una ducha.

El sueño de mudarme a los dieciocho se había esfumado cuando comprobé los altos precios de alquiler. Todavía no conseguía trabajo así que hasta se me era imposible pagar un departamento a medias junto a mi mejor amiga Sango.

Por otro lado, estaba segura que ella, dentro de poco, iría a vivirse junto a su Príncipe Azul, el encantador Miroku Hoshi.

Ambos eran buenos chicos. Se amaban y todo.

Me envolví el cuerpo con una toalla cuando salí de la ducha y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Esa noche tenía una fiesta en la casa de Miroku, así que escogería bien lo que iba a ponerme.

Al final me decidí por unos simples jeans grises, una musculosa de modal verde y zapatos del mismo color. Me sujeté el pelo negro con algunas hebillas, sin tocar mi flequillo. Me pinté los parpados de un suave marrón y mis labios de un tono mas vivo que ellos mismos.

Sango me pasó a buscar a eso de las 12:30.

Ella lucía un hermoso _strapless_ color negro y una falda de jeans que comenzaba algunos dedos sobre sus rodillas. Me subí en su auto y juntas nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Miroku.

Cuando llegamos noté que toda la casa estaba iluminada —por lo menos el frente— y que habían algunas personas charlando en el jardín delantero.

Sango estacionó el auto frente a la casa y nos bajamos de él.

Dentro de la casa la música se oía fuerte. Habían corrido los sillones en un intento de formar una pista de baile, donde ahora había varias parejas bailando al ritmo de la música.

Noté la presencia de Miroku cuando Sango corrió a sus brazos. Ambos se dieron un tierno beso y luego se acercaron a mí.

Él me dio un abrazo y unas palmaditas en mi espalda.

— ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, aunque hoy fue un día… -hice un gesto que lo hizo reír-

— ¿Mucho estudio? –Preguntó y me obligó a salir al patio trasero que se pegaba a la habitación en la que estaban bailando-

Allí pude ver a mucha gente más. Chicos, chicas. Todos ellos charlando y bebiendo.

—Oh si…-le respondí distraídamente mientras miraba a un grupo de chicos golpearse-

Que extraño…

—Vamos a despejarte un poco – me tomo desprevenida y por las piernas, y me recostó sobre su espaldas, como si fuera un sacón de papas- ¡Amigos, tengo una bella dama soltera! ¿Algún interesado? –gritó-

Yo sentí que mis mejillas se volvían rojas y no precisamente por que mi cabeza estuviera dada vuelta. Afortunadamente, y para mi autoestima, escuche las voces de algunos chicos que pedían por mí.

— ¡Miroku, bájame en este instante! –Le golpeé en la espalda, a lo que él rió con ganas-

— ¡Solo advierto que es brava! –volvió a gritar-

Cuando me dejó en el suelo yo le sonreí por un instante, me quité el cinturón y jugamos a pelearnos.

Siempre hacía esa clase de cosas. Comportarme como si fuera un varón de 15 años era mi especialidad, por eso tenia tantos amigos varones…

Sango hizo eco de nuestras risas y se unió para hacerle cosquillas a su novio. Terminamos los tres en el suelo, riéndonos a carcajadas como si de niños se tratara.

El grupo de amigos de Miroku, el mismo que se habia llevado mi atención hacía un rato, se nos acercó cuando nosotros nos hubimos levantado del suelo.

Entonces recordé en qué estaba pensando cuando Miroku me sorprendió.

Era el mismo pelo, la misma cara y el mismo perfil. También eran los mismos ojos, del mismo dorado intenso que yo había apreciado esta mañana.

Y estaba segura que su voz sería igual de grave y ruda.

Era un grupo de tres chicos.

El primero era el mismo que el de la mañana. Seguía igual de alto y escultural, con su pelo negro rebelde cayendo por su espalda.

Los otros dos eran más bajitos y se notaba a la legua que también mas educados. Uno de ellos de piel trigueña y cabello negro me saludó con una amplia sonrisa y se presentó como Hei.

El otro muchacho era lo opuesto. Era mas bien pálido y de cabello cobrizo. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de su amigo. Él me sonrió también y dijo llamarse Kime.

—Bueno… -Miroku miró de reojo al del cabello largo que seguía bebiendo felizmente- este es Inuyasha. –lo señaló. Él me hizo un gesto con su mano en forma de saludo. Yo se lo devolví con una leve sonrisa- Inuyasha, esta es Ahome ¿entendiste? ¿O estas ebrio ya?

—Estoy bien Miroku… -respondió con cansancio y me miro de manera cómplice quejándose de él. Yo me reí al igual que Sango-

— ¡Amor, vamos a bailar! –Sango con su cotidiano bien humor se llevo a Miroku dando saltitos hacia la pista de baile-

Yo me quedé haciendo sociales con los tres chicos, aunque Inuyasha casi no hablaba. Aún así, sentí su mirada en nosotros todo el tiempo.

— Eh, Ahome, ¿Quieres algo de beber? –Preguntó Hei-

—Estas sedienta ¿Verdad? ¡Lo puedo ver! –Kime me hizo reír otra vez con sus predicciones instantáneas- vamos Hei

Ambos ingresaron a la casa y entonces me vi sola con Inuyasha.

Esta vez él ya no me miraba. Estaba concentrado en algún punto detrás de mí y en como giraba su cerveza cuando movía su mano.

Su rostro era inescrutable y yo no sabía que decir.

— ¿Trabajas…estudias? –Preguntó, luego de un minuto, con calma-

—Oh si. Estudio. Aun no conseguí trabajo –respondí enseguida y con pocas palabras-

—Ah…y… ¿Qué estudias? –Estaba intentando ser educado, me di cuenta y me sentí un poco tonta al mostrarme tan reservada-

—Sociología ¿Y tú? –Junté mis manos cerca de mis rodillas y esperé su respuesta-

—Yo también, estudio Ingeniería Aeronáutica y pronto me haré cargo de la empresa de mi padre que es, justamente, del armado de aviones –presumió-

—Guau –solté- Interesante…-solo pude decir eso, ya que apenas conocía del tema-

Entonces callamos los dos. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle si en verdad era él quien estaba en las escaleras, aunque sabía la respuesta.

Me ganó de mano esta vez.

— ¿Llegaste a tiempo, al final, esta mañana?

Me reí. Él me sonrió.

—Si, mas o menos. Llegué y la clase había comenzado hacía unos minutos –me encogí de hombros-

— ¿Clase de…?

—Física –él me miró extrañado-

— ¿Física en una carrera como sociología? –cuestionó juntando las cejas-

—Si…lo se, es estúpido. Esas cosas suceden en la secundaria solamente…-me queje- pero nada puedo hacer –solté un suspiro resignada-

—bueno, al menos tuviste la suerte de que te tocara una asignatura fácil –comentó. Mi cara pasó del cansancio al horror-

— ¿Fácil? –me burlé del comentario- Es…terrible.

—No es tan difícil

—A ti te parece porque estudias esas cosas…-miré el suelo y me despeiné, luego, un poco- a mi me rompe la cabeza.

Su risa llenó mis oídos de nuevo, aunque esta vez sin llevar consigo la sorpresa y la admiración de su melodía.

—Puede ser. Estoy en Tercer año ¿Y tú?

—En primero –levantó las cejas y las bajó apenas estas llegaron a su máximo alcance- ¿Cuántos…años tienes?

— Veintidós, tu…

—Dieciocho –me miré las uñas descuidadamente y solté un suspiro-

—Oh…Eres una nena

—Entonces tu eres un viejo –le saqué la lengua y volví a enfocar mi vista en mis uñas rotas-

—Por cierto –Comenzó. Su tono de voz era mas sereno y grave- eres linda.

Yo levanté la vista enseguida y me sorprendí al verle con su mirada intensa fija solo en mí y no bajándola hacia su vaso ya vacío.

Otra vez mis mejillas ardieron con intensidad y desvié la mirada rápidamente antes de ver cómo sus labios se curvaban, levemente, hacia arriba.

—Gracias…

Iba a decirle algo así como _Tú también_, pero Hei y Kime nos sorprendieron con cuatro enormes vasos de cerveza. Inuyasha tomó el que le correspondía y se dirigió a la pista de baile sin decir nada más.

En la noche solo volví a verlo mientras bailaba un lento con una colorada muy linda y luego besando a una rubia en un sillón cerca del baño.

Mmm… mucho fuego. Me intimidó la pasión con la que se besaban y me alejé de ellos rápidamente.

Así que Inuyasha era un casanova, eh…

Mis charlas con Hei y Kime se volvieron mucho más amenas conforme avanzaba la noche. Me contaron que habían asistido a la escuela secundaria junto a Miroku e Inuyasha y que luego de ello habían decidido no seguir estudiando y dedicarse a la música. Ellos tocaban en una banda under de Grunge de la zona. Cuando el Sol se asomó detrás de las nubes, antes de irme, les dejé mi número de celular y me despedí de ellos.

Me desplomé en mi cama apenas cerré la puerta y ni siquiera me preocupé en quitarme la ropa o sacarme el maquillaje. Estaba cansada luego de tanto bailar, beber, hablar. Estaba exhausta por divertirme si quería decirlo con pocas palabras.

Había sido una buena noche. Trabé nuevas amistades con Hei y Kime y también me había desprendido del agotador ritmo del estudio en la facultad.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los rayos que se infiltraban por las cortinas violetas de mi cuarto. La tenue luz me obligo a abrir, de a poco, los ojos.

Me reincorporé en la cama y sentí mi cabeza a punto de estallar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me lleve una mano a la frente.

Resaca.

Miré el reloj que marcaba las 2:45 de la tarde. Lentamente me acerqué al ropero y tomé unos jeans y una blusa negra de mangas cortas y cuello redondo.

Luego de ducharme almorcé algo liviano y rápido, para luego salir a la calle a encontrarme con Sango.

Decidí ir hasta el centro caminando. Eran tan solo unas cuadras y me sentía mucho mejor luego de tomarme una pastilla para aplacar el dolor de cabeza.

Allí la vería a Sango en una heladería. La verdad era que no nos veíamos tan seguido como quisiéramos ya que ella estaba ocupada con su trabajo en la nueva tienda de ropa, y con su novio.

Es así, cuando tus amigas tienen novio, se olvidan por completo de ti. Sus vidas giran en torno a EL, como si fueran, ambos, un todo. Luego viene la parte del corte, cuando recuerdan lo bien que la pasaban juntas.

En fin, esperaba que eso no sucediera con Sango.

Cuando llegué al lugar me pedí un helado de chocolate con almendras y limón, y me senté en una de las mesitas de afuera. Sango aún no había llegado, así que tomé mi helado tranquila.

Me concentré en el cielo durante unos instantes mientras pensaba, no en nada especial, solo cavilaba sobre la idea de que asaltaran la heladería, o que el dueño comience a regalar helados. ¡Helado gratis!, incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de robar yo misma mas helado. Sabía rico y no tenía dinero.

Llevado el caso a la realidad no tenía escrúpulos, pero como que siguiera pensando en ello, me volvería y haría mis pensamientos realidad. Locura.

El interrumpe de mis pensamientos fue cuando percibí mi nombre en la boca de alguien. De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro acompañado con un _¡Hey!_ Y me giré para ver quien era.

Sonreí tímidamente al ver de nuevo esas orbes doradas posadas en mi rostro. Inuyasha se sentó frente a mí con un helado todo de chocolate.

¿Qué haces por aquí? –le pregunte mientras me terminaba el helado y dejaba el vaso de plástico sobre la mesa-

Salí a hacer algunas compras…ya sabes, esto de vivir solo tiene sus puntos en contra –yo me reí. Si sería vago…-

No sabía que vivías solo

—Oh si, desde hace unos tres años –hizo una mueca graciosa y no pude contener mi risa- ¿Te parece gracioso que desperdicie mi tiempo comprando cositas?

No te veo con bolsas –observé. El se puso un dedo en el ojo jalando de la pielcita de abajo, en señal de precaución. Terminó su pequeño helado y dejó el vasito sobre la mesa- además, ¿en que podrías gastar tu tiempo?

Déjame pensar… ¿Chicas? –su rostro me hizo ver que mi pregunta era retórica-

Pues a mi no me parece mucho mas interesante que ir de compras

A mi sí. Y créeme cuando te digo que es MUCHO mas interesante… –tosió un poco y se colocó un dedo debajo la nariz, desviando su mirada- y placentero, si –puse los ojos en blanco-

Si tú lo dices…

¿Y tú que hacías por aquí? –sus ojos se abrieron de golpe como si una gran idea se le hubiera pasado por la mente- Ahora que te veo… ¡Dios! –soltó. No sabía a que se refería puesto que todavía yo no era capaz de leerle la mente a la gente- ¿Vienes a encontrarte con chicos?… ¿Con…mm…tu novio, quizás? –me guiñó un ojo extrañamente interesado-

No tengo novio –le mostré una sonrisa falsa y él sonrió también-

Ge-nial

¿Eh?

Mira…se que no nos conocemos, Ahome, ¿Si? Pero es justamente por eso que te necesito. Se me ocurrío ahora así que…no te sorprendas.

Hizo una pausa larga, demasiado larga si tenemos en cuenta mi dramatizado interés en sus palabras. ¿Qué me necesitaba? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No nos conocíamos, apenas sabía que se llamaba Inuyasha, que tenia una prometedora carrera diseñando aviones, que vivía solo y que…que… ¿que tenia 22 años?

Aun así, eso parecía perfecto para él. La ignorancia absoluta en cuanto a mí.

Mi mente sopeso en tan solo un segundo las posibles causas de su repentino interés. No encontré nada bueno.

—No quiero parecer grosero, ni atrevido, Ahome, pero…-me miró directo a los ojos y en ellos pude ver confusión. Me pregunte si seria mi cara de horror la que lo había puesto así- Tranquila, no voy a violarte, ni a hacerte daño –rió- dime una cosa…

—Una cosa… -le interrumpí. Era un chiste fácil que hacía cuando tenía la oportunidad. Me salían las palabras solas, a pesar de que sabía que era malísimo y tonto-

El se puso una mano sobre sus ojos y reprimió una sonrisa.

¿A ti…te va muy, muy mal en física…?

Si…bastante mal. Creo que no voy a promocionarla –bufé y entorné mis ojos- puaj

Porque…yo soy un experto ¿Lo sabías?

Supongo que lo supuse…-lo miré con recelo y doblé mis rodillas en la silla para poner mi mentón sobre ellas. Inuyasha me miró fastidiado por mi juego de palabras- Te prometo que pensaré antes de hablar –sonreí ampliamente, mas él seguía concentrado en nuestra charla-

¿Te gustaría que te enseñe?

¿eh? –chillé-

Me sentía _Homero Simpson_ cuando le pedían que respondiera ante el nombre de _Sr. Thomson_…

—Si…me gustaría…-lo miré de reojo- y…emm… ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? Yo pensé que eras un arrogante…vaya…-pensé en voz alta. Inuyasha golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos exasperado. Si que perdía la paciencia con facilidad-

—Escucha…se que esto te sonará algo extraño, y créeme que ya me estoy arrepintiendo –antes de que pudiera expresar mi queja él volvió a hablar- pero necesito que me hagas un favor

Lo procesé dentro de mi cabeza durante un rato.

—Suéltalo todo

—No es nada malo, no quiero que pienses mal de mí…aunque en realidad me importa poco tu opinión… -miró hacía arriba como mirándose su cabello- ni quiero que me tomes por un roba-cunas, teniendo en cuanta la pequeñísima diferencia de edad…

—Cállate, estoy por cumplir diecinueve, _viejo_. –me ignoró-

—Como digas, a lo que voy es que…

— ¡¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas?!

—Bien, a eso voy. No me interrumpas, niña.

Reposé mi espalda en el asiento y suspiré. Inuyasha daba mas vueltas que una calesita_ turbo._ Él seguía hablando y yo no le prestaba verdadera atención puesto que solo daba más y mas excusas a lo que estaba por soltar. Me asusté al escuchar todas esas palabras juntas. ¡Y Sango que no llegaba!

Cuando mi mente captó las palabras importantes pegué un salto en la silla y lo miré como si se tratara del bicho mas extraño del mundo.

¡¿En que había pensado antes de proponerme eso?! Definitivamente, estaba desesperado y loco.

— ¿Que qué? –Pregunte, recomponiendo mi rostro-

—Solo por un tiempo, menos de un mes, mas de una semana. Por favor…-me miró con su mejor cara de perrito mojado-

Yo pensé y pensé y pensé…

—Ya no quiero que pienses tanto lo que vas a decir –me confesó- di que si…anda

—Y… ¡¿Por qué debería hacerme pasar por tu novia?!

Exacto, una farsa. Que me haga pasar por su novia ¿Para qué?

Su celular sonó dejándome perpleja ante mi duda. Leyó el mensaje y luego en una servilleta de la heladería escribió algo.

—Tengo que irme ahora –yo protesté pero enseguida lo tuve a mi lado ofreciéndome una mano para hacer el típico saludo de chicos- Te prometo que te lo explicaré. Por favor, piénsalo. No es nada malo y a ti te hará bien que tus amigas te vean con el más lindo.

Me guiño otra vez el ojo. Obviamente hablaba de él. Era un creído, aunque en su voz percibí la ironía en la última frase.

Divisé a Sango que se acercaba hacia nosotros a paso lento. Cuando me vio con Inuyasha junto las cejas, algo extrañada. No se si por él o por mi casa de desconcierto y ansiedad.

—Llámame. –Me pidió y me entregó el papelito que rezaba su número de celular y el de su casa-

Luego todo sucedió muy rápido. Fui incapaz de detener a Inuyasha. Al rato Sango estaba sentada frente a mí cuestionándome con la mirada y él desaparecía de mi vista.

Apreté con fuerza el papel dentro de mi mano.

Esto era una locura.


	2. Respuestas

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Dos**

**Respuestas**

Salí de la facultad a la tarde y regrese a mi casa verdaderamente exhausta. De nuevo el calor y el poco aire me sofocaban mas de la cuenta.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me senté en la cocina y bebí una cantidad exagerada de agua para calmar mi sed. Luego me dirigí al sillón, me tiré en él y encendí el televisor.

Dejé de hacer_ zapping_ cuando encontré un canal de cocina. No era que me gustara pero en realidad no había nada interesante, nunca había nada interesante en la televisión...

Recosté mi cabeza en el apoyabrazos y miré el ventilador girar.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella extraña propuesta. Resistí bastante la intriga en estas 48 horas al no animarme a llamarlo. Después de todo ¿Qué perdía haciéndole ese favor? Él me enseñaría algo de física si aceptaba y estaba segura que el debía ser muy bueno al estar en su tercer año.

Busqué el papel con su número desde adentro del bolsillo de mis jeans. Lo llevaba siempre, por las dudas…

Esperaba que él le hubiera pedido mi celular a Hei o a Kime para llamarme, pero al parecer no tenía intención.

Por ahí había cambiado de opinión al yo no haberlo llamado. Me había tomado un buen tiempo para pensarlo. Le di vueltas al asunto un rato mas hasta que al final me decidí y cogí el teléfono. Marqué el número de su casa.

Esperé a que atendiera y luego del tercer llamado lo hizo.

— _¿Hola?_ –preguntó una voz del otro lado. Era **él**-

—Eh…Hola, Inuyasha –respondí algo nerviosa. No sabía bien como abordar el tema- Soy Ahome.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado y luego una risa.

— ¡_Oh, Ahome! ¿Cómo estas?_

—Bien…emm ¿Y tú?

—_Perfecto. ¿Qué necesitabas?_ –Inquirió con un timbre de ansiedad en su voz-

—Pues…yo…he estado pensado sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día…

— _¿Y que me dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia de mentiritas?_

Esta vez hice yo una pausa que no duró mas de tres segundos.

—Si… -suspiré- pero tu tienes que cumplir con tu parte y explicarme el por qué.

—_Me parece bien… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_

Me sorprendió la pregunta pero respondí enseguida. La respuesta era negativa.

—Si, esta bien… -me contradije- ¿Cuándo?

—_mm_ _¿Ahora estas libre?_ –yo le respondí afirmando y luego volvió a hablar- _Bien ¿Tienes para anotar? Te paso la dirección_.

Anoté en mi mano la dirección que me estaba dando y me di cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de mi casa .De hecho se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras.

Cuando corté con él, instantáneamente me dirigí al baño para mirarme al espejo. Fue innecesario porque no me retoqué ni nada, y solo luego de memorizar su dirección, la borré de mi mano.

No quería llegar muy rápido, así que camine lento buscando las sombras en la calle. De nuevo pensé en las posibles causas de su propuesta pero termine decidiendo que lo mejor sería no especular.

Me detuve en la casa que coincidía con la calle y el número que él me había dado. Parecía ser una casa bastante grande para que viviera una sola persona. Luego recordé la primera impresión que me había dado Inuyasha: Niño algo rico, caprichoso y arrogante. Poco educado pero agradable después de todo. Seguro quería tener todas las comodidades y lujos en su casa. Todo para hacer fiestas y recibir chicas.

Toqué el timbre.

Inuyasha salió segundos mas tarde y me abrió las rejas de la entrada. Me dio una palmadita en la espalda y me introdujo adentro de su casa. Allí todo estaba ordenado, otro desconcierto que me originaba. Tenía un gran equipo de música en el living y una biblioteca entera dedicada a CD' s y algunos estantes de libros sobre ingeniería.

Me dijo que me sentara en el sillón azul, el cual ocupaba una buena parte de la habitación puesto que era enorme. Yo lo hice y me sentí reconfortada al hacerlo. Me hundí en los cojines y me sentí una pequeña en un mundo gigante.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— Si –acompañé mis palabras con un leve asentimiento y él se perdió en otra habitación que supuse sería la cocina-

Volvió al instante con un vaso grande de Coca-Cola.

—Gracias –se sentó delante de mí y me miro con una expresión seria- ¿Vas a decirme por que quieres que hagamos esto?

—Se…-respondió a secas-

Se estiró en el sillón un poco. Noté que tenía ojeras y supuse que se habría desvelado, no quise ni pensar que se había quedado haciendo si es que no había estudiado.

—Veras…-suspiró- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que estoy por asumir el control del taller de mi padre? –me pregunto. Yo asentí lentamente mirando el techo intentando recordar sus palabras exactas aquella noche pero solo recordé algunas frases- Bueno… digamos que tengo que hacer buena letra para que él no se arrepienta. La imagen que tiene mi padre de mi no es la mejor… pero no tiene a otra persona a quien dejarle el taller, a excepción de mi hermano, pero teniendo en cuenta la pésima relación que tienen… tampoco quiero arriesgarme.

— ¿A que te refieres con que la imagen que tu padre tiene de ti no es la mejor?

—Mira, él siempre me vio como un despreocupado. Saliendo todas las noches, siempre trayendo chicas distintas…Digamos que nunca me vio como alguien responsable ni en una pareja estable. En la secundaria me peleaba con alguien distinto cada tanto, les traje bastantes problemas a mis padres…-miró el suelo y sonrió, aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos-

— ¿Entonces…? –aun no entendía a donde quería llegar con todo esto-

—entonces quiero demostrarle que senté cabeza. Y mostrándole una pareja estable pienso que eso ayudaría. Ya sabes, la responsabilidad al mantener una relación.

Yo asentí lentamente luego de terminar el vaso de Coca y dejarlo sobre la mesita ratona que había entre nosotros. Otra pregunta llegó a mi cabeza.

— ¿Y por que me elegiste a mi? No me conoces.

—Bueno…mis amigas no son…lo que se dice **amigas** –resaltó la palabra clavándome la mirada-

—A ver si entendí… ¿tus amigas son…como…amantes? –Me reí ante mis palabras sin poder contagiar a Inuyasha-

—Exacto. Y él ya las conoce. Ninguna piensa en algo a largo plazo como tu. Y lo digo por el solo hecho de que estudias. Ellas no lo hacen. No es que sea malo, pero…

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Y ¿Cuándo vas a enseñarme? –sin darme cuenta pregunte de manera infantil. Inuyasha sonrió de costado-

—Cuando tú quieras, pequeña –Me guiño un ojo- puedo enseñártelo todo, ahora mismo si lo deseas.

Lo miré de forma reprobatoria.

—No te pases, _anciano_- ataqué con algo que él había señalado aquella noche-

—_Nena_ –contraatacó- Y eso me recuerda a que tengo que poner ciertas pautas si queremos que esto funcione.

Me agarré del sillón inconcientemente. A ver con que salía ahora…

—Primero, deberás vestirte mas femenina ¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa…? –pregunté infantilmente-

Hoy llevaba puesto un jean gastado y una remera manga corta de color gris oscuro, también algo gastada.

—Si no tuvieras…-se señalo el pecho refiriéndose a mis bustos. No eran grandes, eran normales- diría que eres un chico.

El comentario me hizo sonrojar de vergüenza y de bronca.

— ¡¿Dices que tengo cara de chico?! –chillé-

— No me refería a eso –soltó una carcajada que me pareció estar cargada con demasiada burla- prácticamente estamos vestidos iguales –señaló su ropa y comprobé que llevaba razón- pero tienes curvas, pequeña –bromeó y luego se aclaró la garganta- como decía… deberás usar ropa mas femenina, minifaldas si es posible.

— ¡Eres un depravado! –me ignoró-

—También, y punto muy importante, debemos simular esto bien ¿Si? No me sorprendería que cuando intente besarte salgas corriendo… -entornó sus ojos y los puso en blanco-

Esta vez sentí como si mi sangre huyera de mi cara. No dejaría que **él **me besara, de ninguna manera. Ahora que lo conocía mas, sabia que era un…no se si mujeriego era la palabra, pero se le acercaba a la definición que yo quería darle. No iba a usarme, o sea, si, pero…

— ¡Ja! No vas a besarme –determine-

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué no? –Me cuestiono repentinamente molesto- si eres mi novia se supone que debo besarte.

—Podemos decir que no nos gusta hacer demostraciones de afecto en publico –dije triunfante-

— ¿Y tu te piensas que mi viejo va a creerse que a mi me importa mucho que me vean besándome? Discúlpame, pequeña, pero me han visto de peores formas –me miro de arriba abajo con desdén. Yo no quise ni imaginar-

— ¡Pues a mi si me importa! Además, yo te hago semejante favor, y tu solo vas a enseñarme Física. Podría pagar un profesor particular y no tendría que pasar por esa infamia.

Inuyasha se quedó sin habla, sabía que tenía razón yo. A mi ningún hombre me iba a obligar a hacer cosas que yo no quisiera. _Aquí mando yo _pensé riéndome por dentro.

—…Así que las reglas las pongo yo. –finalicé-

— a mi ninguna niña va a decirme que hacer –soltó con soberbia-

— ¡No soy una niña!

—Si, como no. – se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Era un maldito-

—Escucha. Voy a ayudarte, pero a mí manera. Nada de besos, para empezar.

De vuelta puso cara de perrito mojado, yo, puse los ojos en blanco y solté un largo suspiro.

Se acercó a mí lentamente haciendo un mohín. Él sabía como seducir a una mujer, pero yo no iba a caer. Yo sería mas fuerte y me haría respetar, si quería mi ayuda tendría que acatar mis NORMALES reglas.

Yo sabía que él quería aprovecharse de la situación debido a su afán por las mujeres. A mi no me importaba.

Se agachó a mi lado y apreso mis muñecas con sus manos. Su mentón lo reposo en la unión de mis rodillas y me miró tristemente doblando su labio inferior.

— ¿Ni piquitos? Chiquitos, anda, así haremos las cosas mas creíbles… -me suplico con calma. Yo cerré los ojos y suspire- Ya sabes que las parejas se besan.

— No…

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque no quiero…! No seas atrevido, Inuyasha.

Él bufó. Se levanto del suelo

—Eres una niña. Tampoco me sorprendería si me dijeras que a los 18 años no has besado a nadie.

Su arrogancia me estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Cómo que a los 18 años yo no había besado a nadie? ¡Eso era mentira! Solo quería provocarme para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Mentira! –le contradije-

—Entonces pruébalo –levantó una ceja y me miro desafiante- _conmigo_.

Tuve sus orbes doradas a menos de un metro de mí mirándome con un inopinado interés que no había visto antes. A excepción de cuando lo vi bailar con esa pelirroja…

—Anda ¿O tienes miedo?

Rió. Era tan cínico.

Coloque mis manos en la cintura y lo miré juntando las cejas.

Harta de él y de su comportamiento me dirigí a la puerta de entrada y salida. Cuando llegué me di vuelta para mirarlo y vi el desconcierto en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué haces? –me preguntó-

— Me voy. No voy a ayudarte.

Me gustó ver como su rostro pasaba del triunfo a la desesperación. Me sentí poderosa. Él necesitaba de mí mas que yo de él.

— ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, prácticamente, lo tuve a mi lado sosteniendo la puerta- No puedes hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? –me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y que por lo tanto la de adelante también, no recordaba que él las hubiera cerrado. Tiré de ella intentado vencer la presión que ejercía Inuyasha, pero era demasiada para mis débiles brazos-

— Porque eres un atrevido y un arrogante, un desconsiderado, mal educado y…

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decirle algo mas. Capturó mis brazos con sus ásperas manos y suspiró.

— y un idiota…bueno… me precipité ¿Si? Esta bien, nada de besos… ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Hice de mis labios una fina línea y le miré a los ojos esperando que dijera _algo mas_.Mi silencio le hizo perder la paciencia, otra vez.

— ¿Y?

— Y las palabras mágicas son… -esperé a que terminara la frase pero en vez de eso me miró como si estuviera loca-

—… ¿Abra Kadabra?

Simplemente era un completo idiota. Aproveché que sus manos ya no me sujetaban y abrí la puerta con rapidez, saliendo al exterior. Corrí los pasitos que había hasta las rejas cuando Inuyasha salió detrás de mí.

Maldito orgulloso ¡¿Qué mierda le costaba decir, LO SIENTO y POR FAVOR?! No lo soportaba.

En vez de eso se hacía el gracioso e intentaba dejarme como una tonta infantil.

Supongo que yo ya sabía que él podría ser así de grosero. Por lo visto solo le importaba el dinero y estar con muchas mujeres. Nada de sentimientos.

Abrí las rejas y corrí por la calle al verlo a pocos pasos detrás de mí. Me perseguía a donde fuera. Supongo que quería atraparme para que charlemos pero yo era muy escurridiza.

Resultaba graciosa la situación y comencé a reír.

El rostro de Inuyasha representaba la viva imagen de la sorpresa y se detuvo en seco a pocos pasos de mí. Yo me tiré sobre el asfalto calentado por el sol y me descostillé de la risa. No sabía bien a que venia tanta gracia por que él me estuviera persiguiendo, pero pude contagiarle de mi risa, aunque tan solo sonrió de costado.

— ¿Por favor? –pronunció con calma. Yo asentí-

Si me decía alguien que necesitaba de mi ayuda, por lo general, yo, no me rehusaba e Inuyasha no iba a ser la excepción. Sabía que detrás de ese chico frío y arrogante debería haber otra persona.

Me pregunte si estaría en lo cierto.

No iba a preocuparme tampoco en responder esa pregunta, con el paso de los días lo conocería aun mas.

Se tiró a mi lado en medio de la calle y nos quedamos un rato largo bajo el sol.


	3. Cada cual con su pareja

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Tres**

**Cada cual con su pareja.**

¡Por fin podía volver a casa!

El aula en la que tenía mis clases era un poco chica para todas las personas que asistíamos y aparte no tenía ventanas. Por eso yo siempre me sentaba cerca de la puerta. Tendría que superar mi trauma algún día. Aun así, estaba completamente segura que el encierro era mi karma. Así que mientras tuviera suerte, encontraría un lugar mas o menos abierto siempre.

Me puso de buen humor salir afuera. El edificio estaba arruinado, sin duda, pero lo mejor de él eran las escaleras de piedra de metros de ancho y montones de escalones. Casi anochecía y el viento que traía el río mas cercano era deliciosamente fresco. Me pasé una mano por mis cabellos y cerré los ojos cuando pise el último escalón. Respiré hondo.

Brillante.

— ¡Higurashi!

Oh, esa voz…

La reconocía a la perfección. Me giré para ver a un muchacho rubio y ojos azules bajar por las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Siempre llevaba en su rostro una gran sonrisa y era muy amable. _Todo lo contrario a Inuyasha_ , pensé.

Le devolví el gesto y aguardé a que llegara a mi lado. Jadeó antes de hablarme. Era tan dulce Houyo.

—Higurashi, traje esto para ti –me enseñó una flor de rojiza en las puntas y violeta hacia el centro. Era preciosa y jamás había visto una igual-

Le sonreí ampliamente hasta que me dolieron las mejillas.

—Oh, es hermosa Houyo! Muchas gracias –le di un beso en la mejilla y comenzamos a caminar juntos hacía la avenida-

—De nada. ¿Oye…haces algo esta noche?

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida. Había pasado la semana muy rápido y yo no me había dado cuenta la sucesión de los días. Hoy era viernes. Entonces caí en la cuenta que el domingo había sido la última vez que supe cosas sobre Inuyasha. No nos habíamos telefoneado para seguir planeando nuestra farsa ni siquiera para que me explique cosas de física. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, él me había enviado un mensaje la noche del Lunes para disculparse por lo del domingo. Claro, era mas fácil disculparse por mensajes de texto.

No le respondí por que no tenía mas crédito. Esperaba que no hubiera pensado que yo estaba enojada con él…

—¿Higurashi? –me sacó de mi sueño. Siempre me llamaba asi, nunca por mi nombre-

—¿Podrías decirme Ahome? –me reí-

—Bien, AHOME, dime ¿Haces algo hoy?

—Nada ¿Por?

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar algo…conmigo.

Me tropecé con una baldosa rota de la vereda pero no me caí. Le sonreí tímidamente, gesto que me devolvió enseñándome sus blancos dientes.

—Me encantaría – no era que gozara la idea pero salir de vez en cuando estaba bien para mí-

Además vivía rechazando las propuestas de Houyo. Siempre que me invitaba a salir yo ponía alguna excusa y esto venia siendo así desde que íbamos a la secundaria.

Mis amigas me habían metido ideas extrañas en la cabeza acerca de él. Decían que gustaba de mí por eso sus regalos en intentos. Para conquistarme.

Comencé a dudar de nuestra amistad cuando lo vi en la misma carrera que yo, en el mismo turno y la misma facultad.

Quizás ellas tuvieran razón, pero me había cansado de rechazarlo.

Si ellas se enteraran de que íbamos a salir juntos a tomar algo, se hubieran puesto a saltar y cantar sin importar el lugar.

Su inmensa sonrisa me hizo sentir como la mejor persona del mundo, sin exagerar.

—¡Oh, que bien! Entonces, te paso a buscar a tu casa a eso de la… ¿Una?

—Si, esta bien. Nos vemos a la noche, Houyo.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos en direcciones opuestas ya que él y yo tomábamos autobuses distintos.

Estaba caminando por una calle paralela a la avenida, donde no había tanta gente en las aceras y podía caminar mas tranquila hasta llegar a la parada de mi autobús.

El sol ya se había ocultado y le había dejado el camino libre para que las estrellas se mostraran con intensidad.

Un auto gris, uno nuevo, estaba segura, doblo la esquina detrás de mí. No le di importancia pero me asusté cuando aminoró la velocidad hasta igualar la mía, en paso humano se colocó a mi lado. Intenté ver de quien se trataba pero los vidrios negros me lo impedían. Aceleré el paso intentando no parecer asustada. Fue entonces cuando escuche que se cerraba la puerta del auto y alguien comenzaba a seguirme. Me tomó de la muñeca y me obligó a girar. Yo grité.

—Tonta, vas a romperme los tímpanos.

Esa voz me resultaba claramente familiar y me hizo suspirar de alivio. Gracias a Dios que era él, porque mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha

—¿Qué te paso? –me preguntó aun contrariado-

—Nada…solo me asusté –le contesté bajando la mirada-

—Oh…no creí ser tan feo –me reí- Oye ¿Vas para tu casa? Te alcanzo si quieres, yo voy para la mía.

—Genial –le sonreí-

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Ford Verve y luego de rodearlo se sentó a mi lado. Me impresionó el lujo del pequeño auto. Por dentro y por fuera era extraordinario. Por fuera era de un gris oscuro brillante, y por dentro, los asientos y el techo estaban cubiertos por una tela de cuero negra muy suave. Quizás este coche fuera nuevo.

Nos mantuvimos callados durante varios minutos. A mi me sorprendía la velocidad con la que conducía. Iba a reprochárselo, pero el me gano de mano, _otra vez_.

—No me contestaste el mensaje el otro día… ¿Seguías enojada?- mantuvo la vista el frente, solo giro para verme cuando formuló la pregunta. Luego acotó algo mas- Ponte el cinturón –y volvió la vista al frente-

Yo le hice caso con una rapidez exagerada que hizo que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba levemente.

—No tenía crédito.

—Ah…

El silencio nos inundó nuevamente por unos minutos y él se encargó de romperlo. Siempre lo hacía y yo no era buena en ello. Me pregunté, de repente, como serían las chicas con las que él solía salir. De seguro hablaban mucho, o mejor dicho, lo normal.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? –Me preguntó de repente y note en su mirada una expresión mas dura, también sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el volante-

Yo callé. De repente se me habían ido las ganas de salir con Houyo. Pensé en la idea de llamarlo y decirle que tenía otro compromiso, uno importante.

_Y divertido_, pensé en mi lado malvado.

Pero no podía hacerle eso, yo ya había arreglado con él y también había sido testigo de su sonrisa mas sincera y hermosa. Una cargada de ilusión y alegría.

No me lo perdonaría si le fallaba hoy.

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo… -Asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo la vista en la ruta delante nuestro- Lo siento.

—Esta bien –emitió solo eso e hizo una pausa larga antes de preguntar- ¿Se puede saber que harás?

—Voy a salir…

—¡Oh, no me digas! No lo habría imaginado jamás si no lo mencionabas – se burló de mí y yo me hundí en el asiento- ¿sola?

—No…

—Ah… ¿Por qué tengo que sacarte la información a la fuerza, eh? –bromeó. Yo me reí- ¿Con quién?

—Con… un chico –me lleve las manos al rostro cuando recordé su ultimo comentario e intenté ampliar mis datos- Es un compañero de la facultad…íbamos juntos a la secundaria. Pues me invitó recién y… bueno… ya sabes.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡No! –Chillé horrorizada al imaginarme a Houyo y a mí caminando juntos de la mano- él es quien gusta de mí…

—Vaya… la señorita tiene un pretendiente, me pregunto que pensará si le hago caer en el mismo juego que a mi padre –comentó y luego soltó una carcajada tras otra-

—Eso sería muy malo. Houyo es un chico bueno.

—con que Houyo… -sonrió maliciosamente de costado- pues…yo soy un chico malo.

Doblo hacía otra calle y se detuvo frente a mi casa.

La vez que lo visité también se ofreció a acompañarme y fuimos caminando.

Me solté del cinturón de seguridad lentamente y lo miré.

—Gracias por traerme –sonreí-

—De nada. Nos vemos en la semana para explicarte esas cosas y para planear lo otro –me soltó unas palmaditas en la parte trasera de mi cabeza- Que la pases bien con _tu novio_.

—¡No es mi novio! –Grite sonriente cuando cerré la puerta del auto-

Él movió el auto cuando yo hube cerrado la puerta de mi casa.

Disponía de tres horas y media para comer y alistarme, para luego salir con Houyo. Mi madre preparó la comida mientras yo me bañaba.

Inmediatamente de la reconfortante ducha, me dediqué a elegir la ropa. No tenía tanta ropa para salir así que me quedé con una falda gris y una remera de tiritas celeste. Me dejé el cabello suelto y tampoco me maquillé.

Antes de bajar a cenar me dediqué a jugar con mi hermanito pequeño y hermoso, Souta. Aunque tuviera 14 años para mí siempre sería pequeñito.

Recordé a Inuyasha haciendo distinguir nuestra diferencia de edad. No era tanta, solo cuatro años. Igual que Souta y yo. Quizás él me veía como yo lo veía a mi hermanito. Pequeño.

No entendí por que últimamente me preguntaba tantas cosas sobre Inuyasha. Comparándolo con Houyo, comparándome con sus "amigas" y comparándonos a nosotros con la relación entre Souta y yo.

Suspiré relajada al redescubrir que jamás me vería como yo lo hago con Souta ya que él era mi hermano.

—¿Vas a salir, Ahome? –Me preguntó mi madre una vez que nos sentamos los tres a la mesa-

—Si, voy a un bar.

—¿Con quién? – sonriente como siempre mi madre volvió a cuestionar-

—Eh…con Houyo… -dije en tono mas bajo-

—¡Oh que alegría!- Y su sonrisa fue espléndida-

Mi madre adoraba a Houyo, no se que era lo que le veía. Quizás por que era un chico educado y dulce. Era lo que todas las madres pretendían para sus hijas, el novio perfecto.

Pero no para mí.

Para mí Houyo era un chico más. Un muy buen chico al que quería.

No podíamos ser novios. Yo no era para él y él no era para mí.

—No se por que te alegras tanto, mamá –comenté divertida al ver su expresión-

—Estoy contenta porque es mi yerno

—¡Estas loca! No estoy saliendo con Houyo…

—¿A no? –su carita se desilusiono. Souta habló por mí-

—Claro que no mama, ella esta saliendo con aquel muchacho…de cabello negro ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué muchacho? –Preguntamos mi mama y yo al mismo tiempo-

—El que te acompañó hasta casa el domingo pasado… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? –se preguntó-

—¿Inuyasha?

—¡Ese! –Me miró con expresión triunfante como si hubiera descubierto la pólvora- Inuyasha

—No es mi novio, Souta –me sonrojé y me levanté de la mesa para lavar mi playo y, de paso, ocultar mi sonrojo-

—¿Quién es tu novio? –Pregunto mi madre-

—A ver si entienden… –me gire exasperada con jabon en las manos- _No Ten-go no-vio_

Ambos suspiraron frustrados al igual que yo.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, enfocándolos en la persona que debería estar detrás de la puerta.

Me sequé las manos con rapidez y corrí hasta la puerta antes de que notaran mi sonrojo. Escuche a Souta decir algo así como "_Vaya que está apurada…_" y una carcajada luego.

Encontré a Houyo con una remera negra y unos jeans azules. Me sonrió gentilmente y me condujo hacía su auto.

—¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté una vez adentro-

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –Arrancó el vehículo y anduvimos despacio por las calles tranquilas hasta llegar a la principal donde pudimos ver mas gente y mas autos-

—Mmm… no se –saqué la lengua avergonzada- quizás podríamos ir al bar que abrieron el sábado pasado ¿No? –sugerí. El me sonrió y asintió-

—Me parece estupendo.

Paró el coche a la vuelta del antedicho bar y nos bajamos de él.

Caminamos hasta la entrada. Houyo se comportaba extremadamente caballeroso y eso me incomodaba.

Nos sentamos enfrentados en una mesa contra la pared que en realidad era para cuatro. Eran cómodos los asientos.

Houyo pidió dos cervezas y comenzamos a charlar.

Lo hice reír bastante en la noche. Me gustaba resultarle graciosa a la gente porque me sentía bien, aunque él podría reírse de compromiso ante mis ocurrencias. Igual, Houyo estaba de tan buen humor…

El lugar se llenó con rapidez conforme avanzaba la noche y distintas canciones y géneros de música iban pasando por la rocola.

Decidí que quería escuchar algo.

—Aguárdame un segundo –me levanté de mi asiento apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa- voy a poner algo de música-

—De paso pide algún trago.

—Okay.

Me dirigí a la barra y pedí unas fichas. Seleccioné canciones de The Cure y luego otras de Invisible. No eran mis bandas preferidas, pero tenían canciones que me gustaban. Sonreí y le pedí al Barman dos tragos. Mientras los preparaba me apoyé en la barra y miré a la gente sentada y charlando, al igual que habíamos hecho Houyo y yo. Había varias parejas tomadas de la mano e intercambiando besos. Me pregunte, entonces, si nosotros dos pareceríamos otra pareja más.

Me llamó la atención — y no fui la única- cuando se levantó una muchacha de su asiento y le gritó a su novio. No reconocí si estaba borracha o no, pero enseguida el chico se levantó de su asiento también y se llevo del brazo a la rubia. Me reí.

Seguí mirando el bar pero esta vez los alrededores de la mesa en donde se sentaba la escandalosa pareja.

Ahí lo vi. ¿Es que iba a cruzármelo en todos lados? Primero, no lo veía en toda una semana y ahora lo veía en todos lados.

Allí estaba Inuyasha sentado en una mesa charlando íntimamente con una muchacha que supuse tendría casi su misma edad.

Él llevaba puesta una remera con sus puños arremangados hasta los codos color verde con franjas gruesas en negro. Y un jean, obviamente.

Luego me fijé en la chica. Su piel nívea hacia contraste con su cabello negro y largo. Era de facciones finas y muy hermosas.

Su mirada seductora develaba el interés puesto en Inuyasha y se reía de los comentarios que éste soltaba. Llevaba puesta una blusa roja y una falda de jean oxidado.

Así que así de lindas eran las chicas con las cuales él salía. Yo sería un poroto comparada con ella. Me reí, aunque no de alegría.

Me molesto la situación y viré la mirada ignorando el porqué.

Suspiré con pesadez y para cuando volví a enfocar la mirada en ellos noté la mirada ocre de Inuyasha sobre mí. Le mantuve el contacto visual hasta que el Barman me alcanzó los tragos. Los tomé, le pagué y me dirigí a mi mesa, sintiendo sus orbes, todo el recorrido, sobre mi persona.

—Aquí están –sonreí y le pase uno de los vasos con liquido rojo- son de frutilla.

—Genial – le dio un sorbo-

Entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar. Maldije cuando vi el nombre de quien llamaba en la pantalla.

—¿Qué? –Inquirí con agresividad-

—_Nada, me pareció gracioso encontrarte aquí y te llamé. ¿Así que ese es Houyo?_

Puntualicé mi vista donde él se sentaba con la muchacha pero vi su asiento vacío. Le hice un gesto a Houyo como que iba al baño y salí afuera del bar.

—Si ¿Por qué?

—_Es feo_ –se carcajeó y continuó- _solo bromeaba, hacen linda pareja_

—Cállate…tonto. Por cierto, tu chica es guapa también.

—_Es hermosa ¿Viste? Es un fuego._

—No quiero tantos detalles… -arrastré mis palabras y volví a entrar al lugar- Escucha, me vuelvo con Houyo. Nos vemos.

—_Perfecto, yo estoy yendo a tu mesa, adiós "__**Novia**__"._

Iba a protestar ante lo ultimo dicho pero el silencio del celular me avisó que él había colgado. Me senté en mi asiento con una expresión helada y entonces vi a Inuyasha caminar de la mano junto a su chica, directo hacia nosotros.

¿Qué era lo que quería?

**¡Hola! esta va a ser la primera vez que agradezca sus reviews porque antes no sabia donde estaba esto de editar... x)**

**en fin, Gracias. me alegra que sean mas en el cap 2 al dejar suso piniones. Estos dias anduve con MUCHOS problemas, tanto q adelante todo en otro lugar. ahora estoy mas tranquila y decidida a continuar esta historia. **

**asi que espero me dejen de nuevo sus reviews para sabes que les parecio.**

**Adieuuuu!**


	4. Te amo todo el día

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

* * *

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Te amo todo el día**

— ¡Hola!

Lo fulminé con la mirada apenas se detuvo a nuestro lado. Houyo miró a la pareja confundido y, por cortesía, los saludó también.

— ¿Podemos? –señaló los asientos que sobraban. El "¡_Por supuesto!"_ de Houyo se sobrepuso con mi negación, creando confusión en la chica- Genial.

Se sentó a mi lado y la chica junto a Houyo. Inuyasha me miró divertido. Parecía que mi molestia era diversión para él.

— ¿Ahome, no vas a presentarnos? –Preguntó el idiota-

Suspiré e intente que la rabia y la confusión no se reflejaran en mi voz.

— Houyo, él es Inuyasha. Inuyasha… él es Houyo.

—Encantado –dijo Houyo, siempre sonriente-

— Lo mismo digo. Ahora me toca a mí. Chicos ella es Kikyo. Kikyo, ella es Ahome… y Houyo.

Ella nos sonrió y con su mano atravesó la mesa para tomar la de Inuyasha.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Desde hace cuando que están saliendo? –preguntó Houyo. Inuyasha lo congeló con su mirada-

— No somos novios. Ella es una amiga… bah…_amiga_ –me miró y me mostró sus blancos dientes en una perfecta sonrisa. Luego se volvió a Houyo que esperaba su respuesta- ya sabes, Houyo, sexo y esas cosas.

La chica se carcajeó y se mordió el labio inferior.

— Oh, que desagradable eres, Inuyasha –le dije. No entendía su comportamiento y eso me molestaba aún mas-

— ¿Por qué?

— No hables así de Kikyo –le dije- Es descortés de tu parte darnos a entender que la usas.

— Él no me usa.

Habló por primera vez. Su voz era aguda y suave. No me gustó porque hubo cierto atisbo de frialdad y burla en ella. Y yo que la defendía…bueno, mejor me callaba.

—Como digas…

Me hundí en mi asiento y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared de ladrillos. Dejé que la conversación fluyera entre ellos y no emití sonido alguno mas que suspiros.

— ¿…Ustedes están saliendo? –preguntó la áspera vos de Inuyasha. ¿Para que si ya sabia la respuesta? Solo metía el dedo en la llaga-

Lo miré a Houyo y él me miró a mí. Le pisé el pié debajo de la mesa y sonreí. Iba a hacerlo, aunque me diera algo de vergüenza.

Inuyasha no iba a salirse con la suya y Houyo se pondría feliz.

— Si –contesté-

Me arrodillé en el asiento para poder inclinarme sobre la mesa y capturar los labios de Houyo con los míos en un dulce roce.

Estaba segura que Inuyasha nos miraba atónito y me sentí bien. Luego me arrepentí por usar a Houyo. Me sentí fatal cuando lo liberé y vi sus ojos azules brillar.

— Que tiernos… -soltó con falsedad Kikyo-

— Oh ese beso fue algo frío –acotó el muy terco-

— yo lo sentí bien… -Houyo me miró tímidamente pero yo no pude mantenerle la vista-

— Puede ser, debería estar en tu lugar para saberlo.

— ¿Y tu de donde conoces a Ahome, Inu? –Preguntó Kikyo-

_Inu_, Ja Ja Ja Ja.

— Somos amigos ¿Verdad? –me miró con una gran sonrisa. Yo le di un sorbo de mi trago antes de contestar. Me tomó de la mano y la beso-

— Si, yo que se…voy al baño.

Me levanté del asiento. Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás para dejarme pasar.

Fantásticamente en el baño no había una sola mujer. Me miré en el espejo y suspire con pesar.

Ese Inuyasha se estaba desubicando. ¿Para qué venía? No lo entendía. ¿Se quería hacer ver o qué?

Me sentí muy mal porque no sabía que iba a decirle a Houyo acerca de aquél beso. Supuse que se había percatado de la complicidad en mi roce cuando le toqué el pié. _Rogaba_ que fuera así.

Cerré los ojos y largué otro suspiro. Me apoyé en el lavabo y levanté mi cabeza hacia el ventilador aún con mis ojos cerrados.

De repente sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y una lengua en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos horrorizada y en el espejo vi en reflejo de Inuyasha junto al mío.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Estas ebrio, loco o eres medio tonto? –Levanté el hombro para que se alejara pero él apoyo su mentón en él y me miró a través del espejo-

— ¿Por qué lo besaste si me dijiste que no te gustaba?

— ¿Qué haces en el baño de mujeres? –pregunté molesta-

— Vine para preguntarte.

— ¿Estas ebrio?

— No se… -me besó el cuello de nuevo y me giró para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos- A veces me gusta que me desafíen ¿lo sabias?

— ¿Quién te desafía? –Lo empujé pero no logre que se moviera ni un centímetro-

— Tú. No quieres besarme a mí pero lo besas a él.

— ¿Qué te importa? –me reí-

Inuyasha hablaba y yo preguntaba, eso era todo.

— No entiendo por qué prefieres besarlo a él y no a mí –entornó los ojos. Esto se trataba de su reputación-

— A ver… -suspiré- Yo no entiendo por que vienes a NUESTRA mesa como si nada y empiezas a preguntar si estamos saliendo o no. **Tú** me obligaste a hacerlo.

— Hubieras dicho la verdad.

—Te hubieras quedado con tu _gatito_ en TU mesa.

Me liberé de sus brazos y me alejé lo mas que pude de él dentro del baño.

— Me estaba aburriendo, por eso vine. Además… Kikyo es medio tonta, ya sabes…buena para algunas cosas…iba a pasarla bien luego del bar, pero mientras tanto necesitaba diversión. Y disculpa que te lo diga pero Houyo es un tonto.

— Es educado, que es distinto. No como tú.

—…Eres graciosa cuando te enojas –Dijo después de una pausa y rió como un idiota- pones mil caras.

— Tu eres un idiota siempre. No te soporto –puse los ojos en blanco-

— Mentira, te caigo bien porque te diviertes conmigo.

— Mentira, me caes mal porque eres un mal educado, grosero e insensible.

— No me conoces –me contestó con frialdad-

— No dejas que te conozca de otra forma. No ayudas mucho –me dieron ganas de encender un cigarrillo aunque no fumara- En fin…-me acerqué y le di unas palmaditas en la mejilla- nos vemos.

— ¿Te vas a ir con tu _novio_?

— Oh si. Vamos a _jugar_ esta noche, claro que si –respondí con todo el sarcasmo que podía expresar-

— ¿Quieres que _juguemos_ nosotros aquí y ahora? –me ofreció de la forma mas inocente. Era un depravado sexual-

— ¡No! –Le saqué la lengua y salí del baño-

Afuera me encontré con Kikyo y Houyo hablando de sus cosas. Le pregunte a Houyo si podíamos irnos ya por que me sentía cansada, y era cierto. Nos despedimos de Kikyo apresuradamente antes que volviera Inuyasha y marchamos hacia el auto.

Llegamos a mi casa rapidísimo y antes de que me bajara del auto me dijo:

— ¿Te incomodaron esos chicos no?

— Oh…Inuyasha siempre es así de inoportuno. La chica me cayó mal…le gusta que la usen. Pero la pasé bien antes de que vinieran –le sonreí con total sinceridad- lamento…lamento lo del beso…

—…Esta bien… -me sonrió y no estuve segura de que fuera realmente franco-

—Gracias –me bajé del auto y me metí en casa-

Esa noche fue la primera vez que soñé con Inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente no recordé de que iba el sueño, tan solo sabía que él era el protagonista. Me propuse no pensar en ello puesto que las imágenes en mi mente eran confusas y no quería sacar conclusiones estúpidas.

Este fin de semana me la pasaría con Inuyasha. Se había ofrecido a venir a mi casa a explicarme física y de paso arreglar sobre nuestro "noviazgo".

Luego de almorzar me puse a hacer galletas. De seguro a Inuyasha le gustarían, además yo no cocinaba mal.

Para cuando estuvieron listas no me quedó mas remedio que luchar contra mi hermano para que no se las comiera. Aún así había conseguido robarse unas cuatro galletas. ¡Tenía mas fuerza que yo y casi me pasaba en altura!

Caminé sonriente hacia la puerta cuando el timbre sonó. Allí estaba esperando Inuyasha con su habitual postura despreocupada y su mirada de desdén.

— Adelante –me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar y luego cerré la puerta-

— ¿Pudiste resolver alguno de esos ejercicios? –Me preguntó refiriéndose a nuestra charla por teléfono en donde le había explicado como eran los ejercicios más o menos-

— Nada de nada –fruncí los labios mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina-

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la mesa de la cocina y saqué mis apuntes y la hoja con los ejercicios. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada al verlos.

— Dios mío… -negó con la cabeza- veamos _burrita_, empecemos por este – su dedo señalo el ejercicio tres y entonces comenzó a hablar-

Tener a Inuyasha de profesor era bastante…raro. Me explicaba una y otra vez y cada tanto perdía los estribos. Podría jurar que hasta le salía humo de la cabeza. Avanzamos cinco ejercicios de los quince que tenía aunque todos ellos los había resuelto él en un intento de explicarme con distintos ejemplos.

— ¿Entendiste? –pregunto apoyando su frente en su mano, y recostando el pecho sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos-

— Eh…si

Mentí en un intento de parecer inteligente. Él me miró con incredulidad y me señaló otro ejercicio.

— Haz este –me entregó el lápiz y yo miré el ejercicio desesperada.

Lo miré esperando que no estallara de ira.

— ¿Estas enojado? –pregunte reprimiendo una sonrisa. Hablé con cautela-

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres una cruza entre una perra y un burro? Digamos que… nada, eres una tonta. –yo me reí-

— ¿Vas a tenerme paciencia?

— Solo si prometes someterte a mis deseos sexuales, dulzura –le solté un golpe en su musculoso brazo- bromeaba. Anda, niña tonta, empecemos de nuevo.

Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y comenzó con su explicación _otra vez_.

En realidad, no podía distinguir la razón de mi _desentendimiento_. No sabía si no entendía porque era _difícil,_ o si no entendía por que no estaba prestando atención.

No se, mi mente vagaba por otros lados. Mas precisamente en la persona que tenía junto a mí. En vez de mirar la hoja en donde su lápiz señalaba, enfocaba mi vista en su rostro. En su boca, en sus labios separarse a cada rato, al hablar, al suspirar, cada movimiento que hacía me atraía. Luego me concentraba en sus ojos, sin duda lo mas cautivante en él — y lo _único_ puesto que era un arrogante—. La intensidad y la profundidad en ellos eran como un imán para mí. Fue de tanto explorarlos que caí en la cuenta de que jamás, en nuestro corto plazo juntos, había visto alegría en ellos. Sus sonrisas de ningún modo combinaban con la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos, con el recelo de ellos. Me pregunté si estaría sacando imaginarias conclusiones, quien dice que por ahí estaba viendo fantasmas en donde no los había.

Dejé de pensar en ello y esta vez sí me concentre en sus palabras. Capté un par e intenté relacionarlas. No era tan difícil, solo necesitaba practica. Sonreí e hice el ejercicio seis. Inuyasha lo miró y me corrigió tan solo algunas unidades.

— Uy esto me harta –me reí— ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Oh si – bostezó y se estiró en la silla-

Escuché que algo caía al suelo pero no le di mucha importancia, simplemente me acerqué a la mesada y recogí la bandeja con las galletas. Me volví para preguntarle si deseaba tomar algo, me contestó que prefería el café y puso los ojos en blanco con yo le mostré mi peor cara de asco ante la bebida.

Cuando hube preparado el café dejé su taza al frente suyo y me senté con mi vasito de leche. Inuyasha reprimió una sonrisa al verme tan infantil.

— ¡Oh, a la pequeña de la asco el café! –Pellizcó suavemente mis mejillas y deposito un beso en la punta de mi nariz- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?… ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – Se volvió a acercar a mí y situó una mano en mi nuca. Creo que mi sonrojo fue mayor por que su típica sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro a centímetros escasos del mío-

—Para nada –me separé de él. Me levanté de mi silla y me senté sobre la mesada-

Fue entonces cuando vi el pequeño objeto que había oído caer. Me agache detrás de la silla en la cual estaba sentado Inuyasha y tomé su billetera. Se abrió cuando tomé una de sus solapas y pude ver sus billetes y tarjetas de crédito. Un papelito voló e intenté atraparlo. Milagrosamente lo hice y me fije en ello.

Era una foto y en ella se encontraba el una chica. Era pelirroja con muchas pecas en su rostro y expresión muy alegre. Sus ojos verdes parecían mirarme con picardía desde la roca en la cual estaba sentada. Su sonrisa era inigualable, era perfecta, hermosa e inocente. No tendría más que dieciocho años.

Dejé la billetera frente a Inuyasha y giré la foto. Allí rezaba la siguiente frase: "_Te amo todo el día. Lime"_

¿Quién era aquella joven?

* * *

**¡Hola! aca les traje otro capitulo...ojala les haya gustado. Bueno, esta semana andube algo ocupada con cosas de mi casa y bla bla bla. Igual tengo capitulos hechos :o.**

**Como siempre, voy a agradecerles sus opiniones, que cada vez, y POR SUERTE, son mas. :) _Gracias_.. y gracias por los elogios x)**

**me gustaria saber si alguien me podria explicar q es eso de los "_alerts_" eso de autor, story y q se yo. es que no se muy bien de que se trata y me tiene intrigada. ya sabe, PEQUEÑO FAVOR.**

**¡Y haganme engordar de reviews**!


	5. Pelea

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Pelea**

Inuyasha tomó su billetera desconcertado y giro su rostro hacia mi. Cuando me vio mirando la foto, abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida se abalanzó contra mí. En sus ojos pude ver la ira. Estaba realmente molesto.

— ¡¿Que haces?! –me gritó y me quito la foto de las manos antes que le diera la ultima ojeada al rostro de la chica, esa tal _Lime_- ¿Por que revisas mis cosas?

— Eh…Se…se te cayó… -tartamudeé desconcertada por su reacción. ¿Por qué se ponía así? -cuando te levanté la billetera…se cayo esta foto…lo siento…

Bajé la mirada al suelo. Estaba confundida y me sentía una tonta porque me recordé, al hablar, cuando un niño se disculpa luego de hacer alguna travesura. No entendí por qué le pedí perdón, si después de todo no había hecho nada malo.

La mirada de Inuyasha seguía clavada en mí con toda la intención de eliminarme con ella. No me gustó nada eso y me sentí mal. Además, en ella había cierto atisbo de tristeza. Me desesperé al no saber el motivo.

Le sostuve la mirada con el arrepentimiento marcado en ella. Entonces Inuyasha giró completamente y fue hasta la puerta. Busco en el llavero que colgaba al lado de ella y sacó la llave de la puerta principal. Cuando salió cerró la puerta de un portazo. Yo corrí detrás de él y lo tomé del brazo antes que entrara a su auto.

— ¿Inuyasha, que hice mal? –le pregunté indignada-

Hasta que me contestó pasaron varios segundos. Se me hicieron eternos.

— Nada…tu no has hecho nada…- abrió la puerta del auto e instantáneamente yo la cerré con fuerza y me plante frente a él-

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? –puse una mano sobre su hombro pero él no me contesto lo que yo esperaba-

— ¡Ya te dije que no pasa nada! Se me fueron las ganas de estar aquí –me ensordecieron sus gritos pero no lo solté-

— Me tomas por tonta – Mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación-

Deje caer mi mano de su hombro y me aparté del coche. Él entro enseguida y se marcho a gran velocidad. Yo no entendía nada de nada. Busqué en el pasto para encontrar las llaves que él había tirado y luego entré a mi casa. Mi madre y mi hermano me miraron completamente enredados pero no me preguntaron nada. Yo subí a mi habitación y sin encender la luz me tiré en mi cama.

Me lleve una muñeca a mis ojos y pensé durante un buen rato los hechos sucedidos recientemente. Para empezar ¿Quién era Lime? ¿Su novia? No lo creía, él me había dicho que no tenia novia, aunque por otro lado eso explicaría su repentino enojo. ¡Claro! Seguramente él pensaría que yo podría arruinar sus planes si me enteraba que tenía novia, o que rechazaría la propuesta…

Con que su novia…

Esa foto, en realidad, parecía vieja. Estaba gastada y con ciertas marcas en ella, como manchas de humedad o agua, aunque agua en una foto…sería medio raro. Bueno, quizás una lluvia…

Según él, yo no había hecho nada malo y que tan solo quería irse a su casa, si, como no. Era obvio que la fotografía de esa misteriosa chica y su molestia estaban íntimamente relacionadas.

Así que ahora era él quien se enojaba conmigo…

Continué con mi debate hasta que mis parpados no soportaron ni un minuto mas arriba y cayeron fuertemente ocultando mis ojos.

No desperté hasta que la luz perlada del exterior me dio de lleno en los ojos. Afuera estaba nublado, fue lo que noté cuando me levanté y abrí las cortinas de mi ventana. Aun así en el pronostico del día anterior no anticipaba lluvias, así que…

Aún con la misma ropa de ayer me dirigí a la cocina a servirme unos cereales y me senté en un sillón del living mientras veía como mi hermanito jugaba con la Play Station.

Mastiqué los cereales con lentitud. En ese mismo tiempo, Souta ya había avanzado varios capítulos en lo que creí que sería Resident Evil _numero algo_.

— ¿Ahome, linda? –mi madre se asomó desde la cocina con el teléfono en una de sus manos- Para ti –movió el aparato y yo me levanté del sofá-

— ¿Hola? –una mujer del otro lado me saludó con simpatía- Si…si –sonreí- Ajá…Esta bien, iré esta tarde ¡Muchas gracias!…Higurashi…si, con H –puse los ojos en blanco- ¡Adios! –apreté el botón para cortar la comunicación y sonreí radiante-

— ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó mi madre aún desde la cocina-

— Me llamaron de la facultad de ingeniería para trabajar ahí ¿No es genial? Trabajar frente al lugar donde estudio –reí-

Sin decirle nada más y luego de una ducha me dirigí a la facultad. A pesar de ser domingo había clases y por lo tanto había bastantes estudiantes allí.

Cuando llegué me reporté en la recepción. Me habían asignado la parte de las fichas de los estudiantes y todo el papelerío de las fechas de los parciales y las calificaciones. Tan solo buscar y entregar. La paga no era tanta, pero servía para pagar mis estudios, sin contar que no tenía que pagar doble viaje y que trabajaba alrededor de 5 horas.

Me dijeron que el lugar donde iba a trabajar había que prepararlo para todo el papelerío. Me dejaron las cajas para ordenar todos los papeles así que mi primer tarea iba a ser esa: limpiar el cuarto.

Claro que me pagaban un poco más por hacerlo, puesto que la gente de limpieza estaba de paro.

Tomé una escoba, un trapo, un secador, un balde con agua y demás herramientas para perfumar el lugar y dejarlo bien limpio.

Lo bueno era que el lugar estaba casi vacío, solo tenía los muebles en donde debía acomodar los papeles y carpetas, que por cierto eran **bastantes**.

Y polvo.

Cuando por fin me deshice de él, en el piso y muebles, me dispuse a ordenar cada carpeta en las bibliotecas y por orden alfabético.

Me agaché en un estante de abajo para comenzar por la letra Z. Antes de poner la primer carpeta, me introduje un poco en el estante y la pase un trapo, ya que había olvidado hacerlo antes.

El silencio me incomodaba. Lo único que escuchaba eran los pasos del piso de arriba, que por cierto se me hacían escalofriantes, y los estornudos que me provocaba el polvo.

Entonces sentí que me tocaban el tobillo. Me asusté e intenté levantarme en un intento fallido puesto que mi cabeza dio de lleno con el estante continuo, provocándome un agudo dolor.

Y un grito, también.

Salí lo poco que me había introducido dentro del último estante y miré avergonzada a la persona que me había molestado.

Me quedé petrificada al ver unos hermosos ojos celestes mirándome con una sonrisa. Era un muchacho ¡Y que muchacho! Su cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta, aunque no era tan largo. Supuse que suelto le debería llegar a los hombros.

Me tendió una mano para levantarme del suelo la cual tomé con agradecimiento. Cuando me reincorporé lo cuestioné con la mirada.

— No quería asustarte –sonrió-

— Oh –Intenté sacar un sonido parecido a una risa de mi boca, pero lo mas parecido fue a un gemido- que va, siempre me suceden estas cosas…-me rasqué la cabeza con nerviosismo, la sonrisa de aquel muchacho se ensanchó- ¿Qué necesitabas?

— ¡Oh si! Veras…estoy buscando mis calificaciones –hice un gesto como si hubiera comido un limón yo sola. Él se rió- Todavía no las tienes –afirmó mirando las cajas-

—Bueno, si me ayudas por ahí pueda entregártelas –le sonreí ampliamente y me dirigí a la ciudad de las cajas, fundada en el año 2008 por mí- ¿Qué carrera cursas y en que año?

—Estoy en el tercer año de Ingeniería Industrial –me comentó mientras me seguía entre las cajas. Las encontré rápido y lo miré de vuelta- Me llamo Kouga Kun.

— Veamos Kouga – Kouga colocó las cajas de tercer año sobre un escritorio al ver que no podía ni mover una- Gracias, veamos…K…K… -abrí al menos cinco cajas con la letra K antes de encontrar su hojita con calificaciones- ¡Aquí esta! –di dos saltitos y se la entregué-

— Gracias…

— Ahome –contesté-

—Ahome –terminó su frase y miró su papel-

— ¿Cómo te fue? –Pregunté interesada-

— Bien –me contestó sorprendido- bastante bien –levantó su mano para hacerla chocar con la mía- así que eres la nueva…"_entrega-papeles"_? –me reí ante el calificativo y asentí lentamente-

Antes de responder puse mis ojos en blanco y me mordí el labio inferior. Él ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Si…empiezo hoy, pero tengo que ordenar todo esto –pateé una de las cajas pero esta ni se movió-

— Vaya, con esa fuerza no vas a terminar nunca ¿quieres que te ayude?

— Oh, muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestarte, de seguro tienes otras cosas que hacer

— Nada de eso. No hay problema en ayudarte. Anda, vamos a ordenar estas cosas, tú dime donde.

Le volví a sonreír. Creo que si seguía así iba a agotarse mi cupo de sonrisas del día. Le indiqué como iba a ordenar cada cosa y lo entendió rápidamente, es mas, me dio consejos sobre donde me convenía poner cada letra con respecto al tamaño de cada estante.

Malditos estudiantes de ingeniería.

Mientras ordenaba encontré las calificaciones y el expediente de Inuyasha. ¿Con que Taisho era su apellido, eh? Sus notas eran excelentes, de verdad no me mentía cuando me decía que era un experto en física. En sus últimos tres parciales sus notas habían sido 9, 10 y 10. ¡Que envidia! Además en sus otras materias también le iba bastante bien.

Ahora era un arrogante, grosero, insensible y genio.

Terminé antes de lo que esperaba, y estaba segura que mucho antes que si tuviera otras tres personas ayudándome. Kouga era un chico activo y fuerte. Sin decir que era muy educado y dulce, caballeroso también ¿Por qué no? Y guapo, muy guapo.

Oh, que bello día.

— ¿Cómo esta tu cabeza? –tocó la parte donde me había golpeado. Con tanto trabajo había olvidado el dolor-

— Ahora que lo dices, bien.

— ¿No deberías ir a mojarte, Ahome?

— No, estoy bien. Soy fuerte, ya sabes, experiencia.

Lo contagié de mi risa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –me cuestionó repentinamente interesado-

— Eh…nada

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado?-preguntó- Conmigo –aclaró-

— Por supuesto –sonreí-

—entonces andando.

Con otra sonrisa me sostuvo la puerta de mi "oficina" y salimos al exterior topándonos con estudiantes. Fue un alivio salir afuera de la facultad y respirar el aire fresco. Siempre lo agradecía.

Me sorprendió ver el lujoso auto de Kouga, _me hacía recordar a Inuyasha._

— Oh, mi padre es vicedirector de un taller aeronáutico. Puede que asuma yo en su lugar en unas semanas. Mientras tanto, me regaló este auto –adivinó mis pensamientos, vaya…-

_Oh, me hacía recordar a Inuyasha_.

— ¿Ah si…? Que…interesante –reí nerviosa y me abroche el cinturón de seguridad luego de que arrancara- y… eh…- me callé. No sabía que decir-

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una de las mesitas de afuera y pedimos nuestro helado. Yo de Chocolate y Menta, como siempre, y él de Tramontana y frutilla a la reina. Kouga insistió en pagarme.

—Esto me enloquece –confesé mientras con una cucharita sacaba una pedacito de chocolate-

— Entonces luego te compro otro –sonrió mientras repetía mi acto-

— Oh gracias, pero dos ya es demasiado –reí-

Continuamos comiendo nuestros helados hasta que pregunto:

— ¿Y tienes novio?

En ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra, o aunque sea que lo trague a él. No sabia que responder. El muchacho parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que Inuyasha. ¿Y si hablaban del mismo taller? ¿Y si le decía que no y luego me lo cruzaba en alguna estúpida presentación o esas cosas? No quería decirle que si, pero tampoco quería decirle que no…era como si traicionara a Inuyasha.

Me debatí mentalmente. Una mentira sobre otra mentira, que en realidad la primer mentira sería verdad, bueno…no afectaba nada.

— Eh…no –dije rápido para hacerle entrar en duda pero al parecer me escucho perfectamente porque su sonrisa fue enorme-

— Vaya…que raro. Eres linda para no tener novio.

Me sonrojé al máximo y me hundí en la silla, aunque con lo dura que estaba la tela que me sostenía no ayudaba mucho.

—Oh…gracias. Bueno ya sabes…después de todo, lo que importa es lo de adentro.

— Eres divertida –sonrió- ¿O debería saber algún pasado oscuro por el cual los chicos se te alejan?

¡Hey los chicos no se me alejaban! Punto menos a mi auto estima.

Entonces dramaticé.

— Te seré sincera, tengo algo entre mis piernas… -insinué-

Kouga estalló en carcajadas, Dios mío, que manera tan… ¿Sexy? de reír. Apoyó su frente en la mesa para disimular su risa, pero me contagió a mí también y reí un poco.

Luego lo pensé. Eso no había sido nada apropiado si quería parecer una linda damisela. Nada femenino, oh no. Me sonrojé _demasiado_ ante mi chiste.

Siempre pasándome de la raya… ¡era un chiste que no era necesario comentar!

Continué comiendo mi helado, avergonzada. Siempre mirando la mesa y conteniendo una sonrisa.

— Mentira, mentira… -dije intentando contener su risa, que ya se extinguía- Soy una dama…aunque no lo parezca.

— Eres muy linda –Repitió esta vez mas serio, claro, aún sonreía-

De nuevo.

—Gracias…tu también.

Ahora era yo quien quería preguntarle si tenía novia, pero temí que pensara que habría algún interés en ello luego de decirle que también era lindo. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato corto hasta que él volvió a hablar luego de ver su reloj.

— Tengo que irme Ahome. Fue un gusto conocerte – se levantó de su silla y me dejo un beso en la frente- espero verte mañana en la facultad…

—Oh, claro. Trabajo allí. Y…eh…fue un gusto conocerte también…

— ¿Vives por acá cerca? Puede dejarte en tu casa si lo deseas- ofreció-

— Oh, no gracias. En realidad vivo un poco lejos, gracias de todas formas, Kouga.

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Luego me dejo un papel.

—Este es mi número, si quieres, luego hablamos.

Y se fue.

_¡Oh Dios, todo esto me hacía recordar terriblemente a Inuyasha!_

Entonces me dieron unas ganas inmensas de verlo. De saber como estaba, enojado, triste, contento, mal humorado, lo que sea.

No quería tener otra semana sin noticias suyas, sin oír su voz o ver sus ojos soleados. No me animaba a ir a su casa luego de cómo me había gritado, pero tampoco quería que pensara que no me preocupaba por él.

Porque así era. Yo me preocupaba por él.

Mucho.

**bueno....nada xD. GRAACIASSSS POR ACLARARME LO DE LOS ALERTSS. no entendia. y gracias enorrrmesss por los reviews (keria pasar de 40 x) ) siendo sincera, apenas lei este capi, perooo espero q sea lo q uds esperaban... sino.. :o**

**me voy yendo. dejenme sus opiniones ;)**

**buena vida**!


	6. Cambios

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Seis**

**Cambios**

Inuyasha y Kouga se me habían presentado como dos mundos distintos dentro de una misma realidad. Dos polos opuestos, pero, de alguna forma, encantadores. Cada uno tenía su personalidad.

Por un lado estaba Inuyasha. Grosero, caprichoso, arrogante, insensible, bruto, atrevido —muy atrevido—, mujeriego. También era muy charlatán, a veces simpático, gracioso, dulce —muy pocas veces, o por lo menos conmigo— valiente y algo caballeroso.

Kouga era todo lo contrario. Conmigo se había mostrado, en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, caballeroso, dulce, demostrativo, sensible, educado, respetuoso y con una gran disposición porque me ayudo a limpiar todo. Gran sonrisa. Ah, y se reía efusivamente de mis chistes.

Bueno, todas las personas que conocía lo hacían.

Fue Martes cuando por fin vi a Inuyasha, obviamente, dentro de _su _facultad y el cambio que noté en el, particularmente en ese día, fue impresionante.

Luego de mi internación en la facultad de Ciencias Sociales, me internaba en la de Ingeniería…

Y de repente hizo acto de presencia en mi _oficina_ con su llamativa figura. Me quedé helada al ver su radiante sonrisa. ¿Se dirigía a mí? Quizás alucinaba. Pero no. Se acercó como si nada y se sentó en el escritorio.

—Me dijeron que una linda chica era la encargada de todo el papelerío.

Lo miré como si hubiera enloquecido.

Primero: jamás me decía _linda_. Segundo: no siempre era tan simpático conmigo y Tercero: en la vida me había parecido tan guapo. ¿Qué pasaba? Parecía que esta facultad, repleta de hombres en sí, me estaba afectando las neuronas, y a él también.

No me animé a tocar el tema _Lime_, quería saber hacia donde iba.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba yo aquí?

— Los rumores, corren, pequeña –me gustaba cuando me decía _pequeña_- y mas aún cuando se reemplaza a una vieja por una joven. Carne podrida por carne fresca.

—Oh, Inuyasha –lo reprendí y me senté a su lado, sobre el escritorio- Por cierto…eh…lo lamento… -susurré bien bajito. Inuyasha bajó del escritorio y se paro frente a mí, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa a ambos costados de mi cuerpo –

—No digas nada. Ya paso y no quiero tocar ese tema –su mirada calma pero dura fue un buen indicador de lo que decía-

Básicamente: cállate y no la jodas.

—Escucha, hoy tenemos que ir de compras –me dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema. Yo lo miré completamente sacada ¿El y yo de compras?- si ya se, un espanto, pero necesito que me ayudes a elegir un traje y además tengo que comprarte un vestido.

— Espera… ¿Por qué? Puedo comprarlo yo.- no entendía nada. ¿Todo eso para que?-

— Es un regalo, anda, di que sí.

— No se…estoy cansada…otro día.

—No…, tiene que ser hoy.

Fue un peligro cuando se me acercó aún mas de lo que estábamos y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello. Me sujetó las muñecas y se las arreglo para meterse entre mis piernas. Estaba apresada.

— O sino voy a torturarte –su risa fue tan maliciosa que podría haberme asustado si no tuviera la cabeza perdida entre él y su perfume _embriaga-mujeres_-

Me mordió sutilmente el cuello y luego pasó su lengua por aquel mismo lugar hasta llegar a mí oreja donde mordió el lóbulo. Me hice la quejosa, pero en realidad se sentía placentero y relajador. Nunca nadie me había hecho eso. Yo era _tan virgen_…

—Dilo –pronunció riendo juguetonamente mientras bajaba por mi garganta-

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Y a ti que te parece? –sentí que me desmayaba cuando lo tuve encima mío sobre el escritorio. Creo que iba a cometer un crimen en cuanto esto terminara-

¡¿Por qué se comportaba así?!

— ¡Esta bien, demonios, iremos hoy! -grité

— ¿Eh? –Rió- no me refería a eso, tonta…- continuó besándome el cuello y la clavícula. A estas alturas iba a tener todo el cuello con marcas moradas-

Ya que aún tenia las muñecas apresadas, intenté quitármelo de encima con las piernas, pero fue en vano.

—No entiendo –dije con la respiración cortada y nerviosa- ¿Qué diga qué? –estaba exasperada-

Lo pensó un rato y mientras tanto se reía de mis intentos para sacármelo de encima. Algo estaba tramando.

—Di…que quieres que te haga el amor aquí y ahora.

Sentí algo de ironía en su voz. Sus labios se movían sobre mí suavemente. De vuelta me imaginé en la situación de alguna de aquellas mujeres con las que él solía estar. A pesar de su atrevimiento era dulce con sus besos.

No pude pensar más porque luego de oír aquello mi corazón se salió de mi pecho, en sentido figurado, obviamente. Mi cabeza dio mas vueltas que una montaña rusa y comencé a sentir mucho calor. Maldije el ser tan inocente. Esta situación me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y cuando no pude controlarlo más…simplemente, y para cumplir con mis experiencias ridículas de toda mi vida, me desmayé.

Oh, si, luego de esto iba a pedir que me ahorcaran. Era eso o vivir sobre el derrumbe de los inicios de mi vida sexual.

Y creo que la segunda opción era la más posible. _¡Bang!_

* * *

Me desperté por la hostilidad en la voz de Inuyasha cuando hablaba con alguien. Además, el piso duro me incomodaba ¿Acaso era piedra? Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue a la tarde llegando a su fin, y también percibí una constante brisa calida que golpeaba mi cuerpo con sutileza. Miré hacia mi costado y vi mas piedra yendo hacia abajo, como una cascada. No podía ser, estaba en las escaleras exteriores, esas gigantes escaleras, de la facultad de Cs. Sociales.

Entonces me esmeré en escuchar la conversación que me había sacado de mi dócil letargo.

— A ver si entiendes…no es necesario que te quedes ¿Si? Yo voy a llevarla a su casa cuando se despierte.

— ¿No era mejor que la trasladaras apenas se desmayó? –preguntó

la otra voz. Se notaba que estaba molesta-

De repente me sorprendí cuando la reconocí, mas que nada porque jamás había escuchado a esa persona enojada. Se trataba de Houyo,. Claro, él debería estar saliendo de las clases y yo me las había perdido.

—No, no era mejor. Y no quiero escucharte ¿Qué no tienes vida u otras cosas que hacer? Lárgate.

— Ahome es mi amiga ¿Esta bien? Así que tengo que hacerme cargo de ella.

Inuyasha soltó una risa. Sin que se dieran cuenta los observé.

Inuyasha estaba parado dándome la espalda un escalón mas abajo que mi reposado cuerpo. Mientras que Houyo estaba encarándolo, de frente a mí, en un escalón aún mas abajo que Inuyasha. La diferencia de altura se notaba cuando ambos estaban al mismo nivel, pero ahora parecía abismal y me hacía ver a Houyo como un pobre indefenso.

—Pues…no quiero desilusionarte, _niño_, pero si te fijas la marca en el cuello de Ahome, creo que está claro que es obra mía –dijo con orgullo. Aunque no pudiera verle el rostro estaba segura que le estaba enseñando su gran sonrisa de arrogante-

Reparé en lo dicho por él y llevé mi mano al cuello. No podía vérmelo pero seguro tenía una marca morada de sus besos. Houyo junto las cejas en señal de disgusto.

— No juegues con ella. No quiero que la uses como seguramente habrás usado a ese _gatito_ de nombre Kikyo que llevaste al bar.

Inuyasha bufó.

— Ya quisieras estar en mi lugar. Estar con Kikyo y con Ahome.

— No sabes nada. Para mi Ahome vale mucho. Y la quiero, no como tú.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la quiero yo también? –contestó. Estaba segura que mentía-Crees que me importa los años en que la conoces, pues considérate un idiota porque no despertaste ningún sentimiento en ella.

Eso había sido muy cruel. Me reincorporé completamente avergonzada porque quería a Houyo, como un amigo, claro está, y no me gustaba que lo lastimaran así.

Tosí para hacerme ver.

Los ojos de Houyo cambiaron fugazmente cuando me vio. Saltó los escalones y se sentó a mi lado mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Inuyasha giró y nos observo desde su postura impenetrable.

Me sonrió cuando me vio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –Me pregunto el chico de ojos azules-

— Bien, solo…me desmayé- Inuyasha reprimió una risa. Mis mejillas ardieron a mas no poder-

— ¿Comiste algo antes de venir?

—No…

Estaba bueno eso de echarle la culpa a mi baja de calorías, mi desmayo. Aunque sabía que Inuyasha no se tragaría eso.

Me levanté mas relajada pero con una mano en la cabeza. Ahora a la misma altura, Inuyasha me puso ambas manos en mis hombros como para sostenerme.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? –Preguntó Houyo-

Antes de que pudiera contestar intervino Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué parte de _yo-la-llevo_ no entendiste? –le miró con fastidio. Yo le solté un golpe en su abdomen y pude sentirlo duro y firme-

— De verdad Houyo, muchas gracias por preocuparte.

Él se acomodó su bolso. Esta vez llevaba pocos libros. Se acercó a mí y me deposito un beso en la frente.

—Come algo.

—Sip

Se despidió de nosotros. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos escuchara solté:

— ¿Qué te cuesta ser amable con él?

— Tu amigo me saca de quicio. Es tan…bueno.

Yo me eche a reír efusivamente como si fuera lo mejor que había escuchado en todo el día.

— ¿Y ahora está mal ser una buena persona? –Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras lentamente-

— no, pero él lo hace para caerte bien. Me molesta que aparente.

— no lo conoces. Él siempre fue así con todos. Si hubiera sido como tú de seguro te hubiera roto la cara.

—De seguro. Igual a mí, ganas no me faltaron.

Suspiré resignada. Era tan obstinado.

Cuando me abrió la puerta de su auto, me deslicé en él y aspiré la fragancia masculina del vehículo. Cerré los ojos hasta que oí la puerta del conductor cerrarse.

El arranque del auto soltó un gruñido muy suave. Me indicó nuevamente que me coloque el cinturón y anduvimos por las calles atestadas de autos y gente del centro.

De repente preguntó:

— ¿Prefieres alguna casa de ropa en especial? ¿No, verdad? –negó con la cabeza suavemente implorándome con la mirada que negara. Yo lo hice confundida- genial…

— ¿A donde me llevas? –pregunté-

— ¿Qué no recuerdas que te dije que teníamos que comprar un traje y un vestido? Estamos yendo a un lugar donde los vendan.

— ¿Y tu no recuerdas que te dije que estaba cansada? –refuté-

—Anda, son solo unos minutos.

—no tardo minutos en escoger un vestido…-miré el techo del auto sin mover la cabeza hacia arriba y solté un suspiro- bien…pero tengo que avisarle a mi mamá que llegaré mas tarde.

—Oh, pequeña, dile también que estas en buenas manos y que te cuidare. –se burló de mí- y también que luego puedo leerte un cuento antes de dormir –se concentraba bastante bien en las calles-

—Idiota –le golpeé en el brazo-

— Da igual. Me tomé el atrevimiento –me guiño un ojo y volvió la vista al frente- de tomar tu celular y escribirle un mensaje.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pensé que no te gustaba que tomaran las cosas sin permiso –hice referencia indirectamente a lo sucedido en mi casa el pasado Sábado-

Miré en mi celular: nuevo mensaje.

Y era de mi madre.

"_Me alegro mucho Ahome, ve y pásala bien._

_Luego me cuentas. ¡Adiós cielo!__"_

— ¿Qué te contestó?

—No te importa –busqué los mensajes enviados y abrí el último-

—Ufa.

"_Me fui con mi __**novio**__ a comprar ropa._

_Nos vemos luego.__"_

— ¡¿NOVIO?! –Grité- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerle eso?

—Es lo que somos. Tu madre también debería entrar en el engaño ¿No lo crees? –respondió sin mirarme y con la mejor tranquilidad-

—No –contesté algo molesta- es innecesario. Pensara que se trata de Houyo.

El comentario pareció molestarle por que su mirada hacia la calle se volvió mas dura y frunció sus labios. Aun así lo ignoró.

—Oh vamos, de seguro le gustara que estés con este chico tan lindo –me guiñó otra ves un ojo y estacionó el auto a mitad de cuadra de la calle principal. El sol se había escondido ya-

—Eres imposible…-me causó risa el comentario y reí- Podrías haber sido mas demostrativo por lo menos –le acusé una vez salidos ambos del auto-

— ¿Cómo? –Pregunto a la vez que apretaba el botón rojo de un pequeño control remoto para asegurar el auto-

— ¿Qué te parece un "Te quiero" o un simple "Hola"?

— No es mi estilo.

Caminamos mirando vidrieras pero nada parecía gustarle y a decir verdad a mi tampoco. Él se detuvo en una casa de ropa en donde la prenda mas barata pasaba los cien dólares, pero sin duda sus vestidos eran hermosos. Entramos ahí y enseguida una muchacha se acercó a nosotros. O mejor dicho a Inuyasha, porque me ignoró por completo y le sonrió sensualmente a él.

— Hola ¿En que puedo ayudarte? –la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color acompañó a Inuyasha en su lento recorrido hasta situarse cerca de unos sillones. Cuando lo hizo le sonrió a la muchacha-

— Pues… -me extendió una mano y yo caminé hacia él y la tomé vacilante- queríamos ver vestidos.

Entonces la chica se percató de mi presencia y su sonrisa no fue tan amigable como para con Inuyasha. Yo sonreí nerviosa.

—Oh… ¿Buscaban algún diseñador en especial?

¿EH?

—Eh…no –respondí secamente-

—No, pero tiene que ser de gala –continuó él en su irreconocible faceta de chico educado. Le habría gustado la muchacha-

— Esta bien, pasa por aquí, voy a mostrarte los modelos –solté la mano de Inuyasha y me fui con la chica mas al fondo del local en donde había decenas de vestidos diferentes colgados-

En una fugaz mirada hacia atrás lo vi a él observado todo tipo de ropa. Desde ropa formal, hasta la pequeña parte de disfraces.

Con la muchacha nos detuvimos delante de un enorme armario —el cual me recordó a la película de Narnia, solo que éste de la tienda era mucho mas grande— donde los vestidos parecían nacer allí.

— Dime ¿Prefieres algo formal o algo mas atrevido?

Inuyasha apareció detrás de la muchacha con un extraño disfraz de enfermera en sus manos.

— Atrevido –respondió sonriente y de paso alzó el diminuto disfraz-

La muchacha rió.

— Olvídalo –le dije y se aburrió con mi respuesta. Me dirigí a la chica- ¿Normal?

—bien puedes fijarte por aquí.

Me señalo la parte del gran armario en donde estaba los vestidos "normales" y yo simplemente me dediqué a pasar uno por uno en las perchas. Obviamente estos vestidos no llevaban el precio en la prenda.

Terminé escogiendo uno de un color esmeralda precioso. No era _tan_ escotado ni _tan_ corto. Era mas bien sueltito y hermoso.

Para cuando entré al probador la muchacha ya nos había dejado en paz.

El probador era espacioso y era todo espejos. Cuando me coloqué el vestido pude reflejarme de frente y de perfil sin necesitar girar. Me gustaba como me quedaba.

No tenía mangas, solo dos tiritas que se ataban a mis hombros. Tenía un escote no muy pronunciado y se hacía un poco mas ancho de la cintura para abajo con tan solo uno o dos volados. Terminaba unos centímetros sobre mi rodilla.

La voz de Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la cortina del probador me contó que quería que saliera para curiosear como me iba el vestido. Raro en él.

Salí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y me paré frente a él.

Cuando posó sus ojos en mí aprecié como se congelaba en su lugar y abría aun mas sus ojos dorados. ¿Acaso estaba impresionado? Estuvo así durante un rato hasta que por fin habló.

— Te ves…_linda_…

Y sonrió. Entonces fui yo quien se congeló ante tan sincero gesto. Esa sonrisa de lado me dio a entender que no bromeaba y entonces me percaté de algo.

Inuyasha se veía muy lindo cuando sonreía así.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ups. Bueno, espero que este les haya gustado mas que el anterior. estoy apuradisima asi que los dejo.**

**Buena vida**.


	7. Inuyasha

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Siete**

**Inuyasha**

La vi y no pude evitar creerla deliciosa con ese vestido.

Incapaz de articular palabras, me respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

No podía creerlo, se había sonrojado de vuelta ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso sería _tan_ inocente? A mi parecer eso estaba a la vista ya que se avergonzaba con cada acercamiento y cada insinuación mía.

No es por nada, pero siempre tuve a las chicas a mis pies. Yo nunca rechazaba las propuestas de sexo de chicas hermosas y por lo general las chicas no se abstenían a mí.

Pero Ahome era distinta, o por lo menos no era de la clase de chicas con las que yo trataba.

Era infantil y dulce, aunque también era gritona y caprichosa. Tenía un carácter fuerte cuando le convenía pero enseguida se volvía inofensiva. Por lo general me reía mucho cuando estaba con ella. Era graciosa por que era distraída y atolondrada y decía lo primero que se le cruzaba en la mente. Además me entretenía mucho ver como se sonrojaba cada vez que me acercaba. Y esto lo había descubierto hace poco, en realidad.

Sin duda, lo que me dejo pensando _demasiado_ fue el dichoso episodio en la facultad. ¿Ella no sería virgen? No lo creía…para ser una chica "tonta", era linda; con alguien tenía que haber estado en sus dieciocho años.

Aunque…no se… jamás podría saberlo… ¿O si?

¡Ja! Se me cruzaban mil ideas para averiguarlo pero no creo que dieran resultado. Ella no caería, por lo menos, _no tan fácil_.

Sin embargo ¿Quién decía que no podría intentarlo?

Sería cruel si lo hacía. Si la usaba sería un desalmado. Y esto instantáneamente me recordó las palabras del niño tonto ese, de Houyo. Realmente no eran mis intenciones usarla, no quería porque no me parecía _digno_ para ella.

No podía compararla con Kikyo de ninguna manera. ¡Kikyo era un fuego! Y Ahome virgen y reservada.

Además de ser dos polos opuestos obviamente en otras cosas. Ahome era una chica inteligente —menos en física…— y Kikyo…digamos que era "inteligente" para otras cosas.

Sin embargo Kikyo me había ayudado, de alguna manera, a superar todo el dolor del pasado. Aunque a veces se hacía insoportable, le debía mucho mi "salud mental". Aún así, sus métodos no fueron los más puros.

Y Ahome tenía que recordarme todo aquella tarde con aquella estúpida foto…

Levanté de nuevo el disfraz de enfermera y sonreí. ¿Cómo le quedaría a Ahome? Oh, Dios lo que daría por vérselo puesto para mí.

Maldición, esta chiquilla me estaba sacando de quicio… ¿Por qué?

— ya te dije que no –respondió. Se metió dentro del probador y me miró desde allí sin cerrar la cortina-

No entendía porque me tentaba en entrar con ella en ese mediano probador y hacerle tantas cosas… de seguro era por el vestido, oh si.

Que risa me daba. Luego tendría que telefonear a Kikyo…

—Anda…-suplique- solo para ver como te queda, luego si no te gusta yo puedo arrancártelo –le guiñe un ojo y noté de nuevo aquel sonrojo, fruto de las miradas de la gente a nuestro alrededor. Me fulminó con sus ojos y cerró la cortina de golpe-

Al ver colgado el vestido sobre la cortina lo tomé y se lo di a la muchacha que nos atendía para luego pagarlo. Ella me insistió en unos zapatos verdes para mi "novia" y sin remedio los acepté. Después de todo, no sabía si Ahome usaba ese tipo de zapatos, por lo menos ahora los tendría.

Cuando salió del probador le pedí que me escogiera un traje y así lo hizo. Llevé uno negro con camisa blanca y corbata verde oscura.

Cuando salimos de la tienda ella preguntó.

— ¿Y por qué todo esto?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? –repregunté confundido. Ella puso los ojos en blanco-

— ¿Para qué quiero un vestido? Yo no uso vestidos –entornó los ojos y continuamos caminado hacia el coche-

—Pues ahora usarás. Vaya…pensé que te lo había dicho –pensé en voz alta- bueno…mira, este viernes hay una especie de reunión o cena con los directivos del taller. Se supone que allí te presentaré como mi novia –chasqueé la lengua alucinado. ¡Ja! Lo que sería el rostro de mi viejo-

Reí para mi mismo y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí me vi caminando solo. Giré mi cuerpo para ver a Ahome a unos pasos detrás de mí completamente inmóvil y mirando al suelo. Gracias a la cuadra poco iluminada en la que nos encontrábamos no pude ver su rostro, pero su voz me indicó que estaba nerviosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! –sus gritos me tomaron desprevenidos y me sobresalté-

¿Acaso estaba molesta? Esta chiquilla era mas inestable que…

— ¿Por qué gritas? –le pregunté claramente molesto por sus chillidos-

— ¿Cómo que _este_ viernes? ¡Me tendrías que haber avisado antes! –volvió a gritar-

— Me olvidé… -me rasqué la cabeza y miré el cielo oscuro con mirada pesada- ¿Qué pasa, ya te enojaste? ¿Es que acaso _te vino_ que estas así de histérica? Que mala noticia.

Oh, oh. Error. Nunca le digas a una mujer que su estado de ánimo se debe a su ciclo menstrual…

Me di cuenta de mi error y me hice unos pasos hacía atrás cuando ella avanzó hacia mí. No por favor, no quería escuchar esos bramidos agudos de nuevo. _Piedad por favor._

— ¿Te crees muy listo, verdad? –su sonrisa cínica me obligó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. No es que me diera miedo así transformada, claro que no, yo era todo un hombre- Pues yo tengo una peor noticia: NO estoy indispuesta_. _

Tomo mi remera con su puño y me forzó a acercarme a ella. ¿Por qué demonios las mujeres se enojaban tanto con _Andrés_?

— ¡Andrés, Andrés, Andrés, el que viene una vez al mes! –canté y corrí por la vereda cuando ella pegó un grito realmente enfadada. Me lanzó una botella de plástico que estaba por allí tirada pero no logro pegarme- ¡Que mala puntería!

Yo tomé un cascote bastante grande del suelo y aún divertido se lo mostré.

—No te atreverías… -me dijo y yo asentí-

Obvio que no iba a golpearle con semejante roca, tan solo iba a asustarla. Entonces fue ella quien se alejó de mí corriendo. Yo la seguí y sin intención de lastimarla arrojé la roca.

Ahome rió en cuanto la solté y se acerco a mí rápidamente. Sin embargo, el ruido de cristales rotos apagó nuestras risas y luego el grito de un hombre indignado al final de la calle.

Automáticamente dirigimos nuestras vistas hacia donde había provenido el sonido y nos encontramos con el parabrisas destrozado de un auto nuevo. Puse cara de horror al pensar que podría haber sido el mío. En fin… _mala suerte_.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! –oímos al hombre aproximarse hacia nosotros.

Estaba seguro de que si él hubiese tenido unos cuantos años menos me habría provocado para pelear-

— Oh-oh –escuché decir a Ahome-

— ¡Ven aquí…! –le tomé la mano y la obligué a correr-

— ¡Vuelvan!

No pude contener mi risa cuando en medio de la corrida volteé mi cabeza para ver al viejo "correr" detrás de nosotros. Su cara era la viva imagen de la furia y la indignación.

Me di cuenta que la mano de Ahome era cálida y muy suave. En realidad, era agradable. Tuve que tirar de ella para que anduviera mas rápido. Si que era lenta…

Doblamos en la siguiente cuadra y al ver que el viejo ya no nos seguía nos metimos rápidamente en mi auto y yo lo arranqué lo mas rápido posible.

Me detuve en una calle cercana a la principal y lejos de la del destrozo para poder reír a gusto. Ahome no había parado desde que comenzamos a correr.

— ¡Pobre viejo…! –Jadeé- ¡Dios, su cara!

— Si… - Ahome recostó su cabeza en el asiento y me miro aun riendo- Y se parecía a Mario Bross –comentario que me hizo reír aún más-

— ¿Lo dices por el bigote? ¡Que niña…!

La imité pero yo cerré los ojos alucinado. Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía de verdad, por travesuras como esta. Hacía mucho que no me divertía así. No supe distinguir si fue el momento o la compañía de Ahome, la que me hacía decir y hacer ciertas cosas. Como un dúo perfecto, quizás.

A su lado yo me divertía y hasta por momentos volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

Era extraño que sintiera cosas desconocidas en este momento. No es que fuera nada raro, pero pensé que ciertos sentimientos se habían agotado para mí.

Pues, dejando de lado el sentimentalismo, arranqué el auto de nuevo y conduje los cuarenta minutos hacia _nuestra_ ciudad.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como se habran dado cuenta este capitulo esta narrado desde la perspectiva de inuyasha. lo hice nada mas porque me parecio "necesario" un capitulo que muestre como es que piensa _mas o menos_..**

**me alegra que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado mas que el ootro. este capitulo es mas corto.. pero igual tengo pensado publicar mas seguido. en vez de una semana...**

**¡acuerdense de dejarme su opinion!**

**buena vida.**

**Reina Momo**


	8. Preparativos

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Preparativos.**

Pensé que en ese momento Inuyasha era vulnerable. Y lo hice por el simple hecho de haber presenciado la más sincera sonrisa que había visto jamás en él. Era como la de un niño: completamente pura. No lo había visto reír con tanta efusión y sin carga alguna de arrogancia. Evidentemente había bajado sus defensas. Y yo como ignorante del motivo por el cual había construido semejante muro.

Lo observé mientras andábamos de vuelta a nuestra ciudad, cuarenta minutos de donde nos encontrábamos. Hizo el recorrido con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. De seguro estaría de buen humor y eso me alegró.

Por lo general, Inuyasha no era un joven que mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos, me había dado cuenta en este tiempo y además recordaba yo una charla telefónica con Miroku, quien me había contado un par de cosas sobre él. Me contó, ente otras cosas, que Inuyasha había sido un buen chico dulce, pero que de pronto cambió. No me dijo el por qué y yo tampoco pregunté. Entonces pensé en la relación que podría tener su enfado, la foto, el nombre Lime y el helamiento; obviamente en el marco de estos últimos días.

Llegué a mi casa a las once de la noche. Luego de evadir las preguntas de mi madre acerca de mi _novio_ con simples _"Entendiste mal"_ o _"Era un broma" _, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir — sin comer— puesto que estaba sumamente cansada.

Esa noche tuve otro sueño con Inuyasha como protagonista. Esta vez lo recordé a la perfección. El y yo bailando abrazados en medio de un salón. No podía ver a nuestro alrededor puesto que estaba oscuro, pero aún así, sabía que había gente junto a nosotros. Era como en las películas que se ilumina un sector, _nuestro_ sector.Fue extraño por que de repente me llamó Lime y en su mirada descubría otra faceta de él. Que raro. Entonces lo miraba confundida y cuando iba a preguntarle simplemente alguien me alejaba de él.

Así que de verdad el rostro de Kouga se me había quedado grabado, oh si.

Cuando comenzábamos a bailar me desperté. Entonces la luz del sol me quitó por completo el sueño.

Luego de desayunar viajé hacia mi trabajo como hacía todos los días. Creo que llegué algo tarde en un mal día puesto que cuando vi mi oficina tuve que enfrentarme a una fila de chicos esperándome.

Corrí hasta la puerta y sonreí apenada.

—Lo siento, lo siento… -rápidamente saqué las llaves. No se por qué motivo me había puesto nerviosa, pero las llaves resbalaron de mis manos mas de una vez. Pude oír varios suspiros de frustración- ¿Por qué…? –Susurré para mí al no poder abrir la puerta con ninguna de las llaves-

— ¿Te molestaría apurarte? –preguntó un muchacho detrás mío con cierto enojo ¿Pero que se pensaba? ¿Qué me gustaba hacer el papel de inútil? Idiota-

— Lo estoy haciendo ¿No ves?

Intenté con todas las llaves pero ninguna funcionaba. Oh no, ¿Es que las había olvidado en mi casa? Trague saliva de espaldas a los, creo, ocho estudiantes. Me pasé la mano por la frente y puse mi mejor cara de… ¿Azafata…? Cuando giré para verlos.

— ¿Adivinen que? ¡Olvidé las llaves! –Me reí sin ganas para probar si eso les quitaba la molestia, pero encontré que mi sonrisa era la única en el pasillo- Oh, que plato…

Sonreí nerviosa. Los muchachos comenzaron a quejarse y yo no supe que responder. De repente vi pasar a Miroku. Oh, él estudiaba la misma carrera que Inuyasha solo que un año menos. Le grité para que me rescatara.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Alzó la voz para que todos lo oyeran y puso su mejor cara de malo- Todavía no es el turno de la señorita, faltan cinco minutos. Pueden ir a hacer sus cosas, no se queden esperando aquí.

Los muchachos le discutieron mientras yo continuaba buscando las llaves esta vez en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. El ruido me sacó una sonrisa y alcé las llaves triunfantes.

Abrí la puerta y rápidamente busqué los programas y calificaciones de los estudiantes con la ayuda de Miroku y cuando por fin nos deshicimos de ellos abrí las persianas y las ventanas para que corriera aire.

Me senté en mi silla y Miroku me imitó a través del escritorio.

— Gracias, _Mirulino_ –sonreí-

—De nada, eres tan…despistada –sonrió pero no me miró- creo que puedo entender porque le g…- se interrumpió-

Lo miré completamente confundida. Lo había escuchado ¿Qué iba a decir?

— ¿Por qué que? –su cara de _poker_ me indicó que no iba a responderme, así que cambió de tema-

— ¿Qué? Oh, hace calor aquí –fue hasta una de las ventanas y re apoyó en ella con la brisa pegando de lleno en su cara-

— si, si. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

— ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? Nada…

— ¿Miroku acaso piensas que soy tonta? –pregunté. No me gustaba que se echaran atrás cuando estaban por decirme algo. Cuando vi que abrió la boca para responder me apresuré a decir- ¡No me contestes!

Miroku rió.

—Iba a decir que ahora entiendo por que le ganas a todos en…eh… ingeniosidad.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver…?

Entorné mis ojos y fruncí mis labios. Algo me decía que Miroku no estaba siendo del todo sincero, pero aún así decidí que no iba a insistir sobre ello.

— El viernes necesito que me prestes a Sango- cambié radicalmente de tema recordando aquella maldita fiesta-

— Oh…Inuyasha mencionó algo …-soltó una carcajada- de verdad él es un suicida ¡Tu no sabes mentir!

Su risa me rompió los tímpanos y entonces yo abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos chocolate. Oh, rayos…es cierto, yo _no se mentir_. Además Inuyasha me había dicho poco sobre nuestro supuesto noviazgo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir incluso cada vez mas deprisa conforme los segundos pasaban con el simple hecho de imaginarme conociendo a su padre.

—Dime… ¿Qué tal es su padre?

—Oh…bueno, despreocúpate, no _tan_ es malo…

¡¿Cómo que no es _**tan**_ malo?! Cerré los ojos y me levanté de donde estaba. Me coloqué frente a él con una mano sobre mi boca y la otra en la cintura. Miroku llevaba razón con respecto a que aquí hacia demasiado calor.

—La verdad –supliqué. Miroku resopló profundamente y me miro con la burla instalada en sus ojos-

—Va _acribillarte_.

Yo asentí. Supongo que debería ser valiente. Después de todo ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? Que nos descubrieran y que, por lo tanto, Inuyasha perdiera su puesto como presidente. Si nos descubrían por mi culpa, entonces tendría que revivir del ataque de su padre para que Inuyasha repitiera lo mismo. Oh, no era _tan_ malo…

Abracé a Miroku y sollocé. Claro que las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos, pero tenia miedo.

Los días entre ese miércoles y viernes pasaron increíblemente rápidos. Pensaba día y noche en ello y cuando me di cuenta tenía el encuentro encima. Inuyasha me había dado unos consejos de último momento como para facilitar las cosas con su padre. Femenina, sonriente y por sobre todas las cosas me pidió que no hablara tanto. Oh, me había ofendido. ¿Ese Inuyasha que se pensaba al pedirme que no hablara tanto…? Creo que había logrado cierto avance en nuestra extraña relacion ya que estaba mas charlatana con él. Bueno, después de todo, las cosas serían mas fáciles si él le explicaba las cosas de entrada. Quizás le quitaba todas las dudas que pudieran surgirle y no tendría que preguntarme nada.

¿Pero que pasaba si le caía mal? ¿Y si no era de su agrado? ¿Y si no me consideraba una mujer apta para su hijo? Tenía miedo, y mucho.

Decidí que mis especulaciones iban a quemarme el cabello como que siguiera con ello, así que luego de la ducha, y de ponerme mi vestido y zapatos verdes, me entregué al arte de maquillar que practicaba Sango.

Me recogió el cabello con unas simples hebillas que, realmente, me daba un aire despreocupado y atractivo. Me coloreó los parpados de un color verde oscuro, no muy recargado, en realidad, era algo bastante sutil que me agradaba. Mis labios los pintó de un color apenas mas oscuro que el natural y colocó brillo labial sobre él. Oh, también me colocó un líquido ardiente que hacía que no se me saliera el labial.

A pesar del maquillaje, lucia muy natural.

—¿No soy genial? –Preguntó sango- ¡te ves preciosa! –Me depositó un beso en la frente y me miró sobre el reflejo del espejo-

— Gracias, te amo –fruncí el ceño preocupada por lo que se avecinaba y me levanté del asiento-

Juntas salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos al living de mi casa. Mi madre estaba cocinando y Souta me miró de reojo cuando entre en la habitación. De nuevo jugando con esa cosa.

— ¿Ya te vas…? –Preguntó con cautela-

—Si –me senté a su lado y le quité el _joystick_ para jugar un poco-

Esos zombies eran demasiado rápidos, malditos. A mi lado, Souta protesto por mi mala habilidad para jugar. ¿Qué pasaba? Yo no era tan mala jugando…

— Esta en _Experto_ –me aclaró adivinando mis pensamientos. Hey, había algo raro en su voz-

—Ya decía yo que no jugaba tan mal- Saque un pedacito de lengua y la apreté entre mis dientes formando una imagen de niña concentrada- ¡Ponme mas vida, rápido! ¡Oh! ¡Rápido! –Grité Souta tomó el _joystick_ y con rápidos movimientos colocó spray al personaje-

—Eh…¿A que hora vas a volver? –me preguntó dejando el juego en pausa-

—no lo se, tarde supongo –Souta observó la mesita ratona que separaba los sillones. Oh esa carita- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté- No me digas que estas celoso –le sonreí y lo abrace. Ambos caímos sobre el sofá, yo encima de él-

— ¡Mentira! ¡Sal de encima, Ahome! –Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando iba a darle un beso en la mejilla-

— ¡Estas celoso! –me reí. Ese chico era una dulzura- ¿Se puede saber por qué? Pensé que sabías que tu eras mi hermanito pequeño, hermoso y preferido.

— Pues ahora pasas tanto tiempo con Inuyasha… - Hizo esfuerzos y logró sentarse, yo aún seguía colgada de su cuello-

Sango me miró sonriente. Siempre le había caído bien Souta. Era un chico muy perceptivo con respecto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era amable y un amor de persona. Además me divertía _demasiado_ con él y, obviamente, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Intenté ponerme en su lugar y de echo no me costo nada. Aun recordaba la niña que salía con él meses atrás. Una tonta en regla, no se que le había visto Souta siendo tan perfecto, mi pequeño lindo de catorce añoss.

—Pero es por un tiempito –sin quejarse ni alejarse me dejo darle otro beso en su mejilla. De verdad la sustancia que me había colocado sango era milagrosa. No tenía ni una marca de besos en su rostro- Además, si es eso lo que te preocupa, yo te quiero mas a ti.

Con rápidos movimientos de mis dedos en sus costillas le saqué varias sonrisas. Me detuve cuando escuché el timbre de mi casa sonar.

Fue Sango quien abrió la puerta y le depositó un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha. Ellos ya se conocían gracias a Miroku. Souta se paró de golpe y miro fijamente a Inuyasha, este le extendió su mano en forma de saludo. Miré a Inuyasha estupefacta al verlo por primera vez en traje. Rayos, se veía tan sexy…

O sea, no. Inuyasha no se veía sexy, se veía mas que eso. Oh Dios, ¿Que me estaba pasando…? Supuse, entonces, que el pasar "tanto" tiempo con él me había contagiado de _Pervertinitis, _nombre inventado por mí, claro está.

Oh, bien, siendo sincera, ni que fuera pecado pensar así de un hombre como él…

Lucía el mismo traje negro que había comprado en aquella tienda de ropa y se le veía efectivamente bien. Llevaba el primer botón de la camisa blanca desabrochado y la corbata suelta alrededor de su cuello.

Fue cuando lo miré a los ojos que me percaté de su mirada. Me miraba de la misma forma en que yo lo miraba a él y parecía sorprendido también. Con su mirada cargada de seducción me mostró una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos? –me extendió una mano. Yo me levanté del sofá y la tome sin vacilar. Me reí no se de que-

—Si, adiós Sango –Souta me soltó un leve golpe en mi espalda y rió- adiós Souti.

De seguro Sango se quedaría un rato mas charlando con mi madre y mi hermano. Yo, me deslicé por el asiento del acompañante cuando Inuyasha me abrió la puerta y anduvimos rápidamente — de la manera que Inuyasha amaba conducir— los treinta minutos que nos separaba del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena. Cuando llegamos, Inuyasha aparcó el auto frente al recinto y antes de bajar del auto me miró intensamente.

—Hey, pequeña, estas linda –tomó uno de mis rizos y jugueteó con él cuidadosamente- necesito que me anudes la corbata.

Me sonrojé pero me giré para anudarla. Lo acerqué a mí para poder hacerlo bien y mientras lo hacía él parecía divertirse soplando aire en mi rostro.

—Ya deja de hacer eso –ajusté fuertemente la corbata. Me reí cuando creí que iban a salírsele los ojos por la presión que había puesto en ella- Ups, lo siento.

—Asesina –expresó con la voz entrecortada- te va a salir muy caro si sigues intentando liquidarme.

— ¿Ah si? –sonreí de costado. Aun seguíamos cerca y en verdad me agradaba aquella cercanía, aunque jamás iba a admitirlo-

Me pregunté si a Inuyasha le sucedía lo mismo.

—Oh si –me miró los labios. Entonces fue cuando tomé conciencia y me alejé de él con el carmesí en mis mejillas. Hasta el tabique era de ese color- ¿Es que siempre vas a sonrojarte cuando me acerque? –rió-

—Últimamente te comportas de otra manera –dije completamente avergonzada- no se si estarás bromeando o que. Oh si, creo que es eso…

—Puede ser, puede ser… ¿Por qué lo dices exactamente?

Tragué saliva. Se me hacía difícil confesarle las causas por las cuales yo pensaba eso. Me daba vergüenza, pero tomé coraje y hablé.

—Primero me dices, prácticamente, que parezco un chico –hice sobresalir mi labio inferior levemente- que no soy femenina y _bla, bla, bla_. Ahora me dices que estoy linda y te comportas…-me interrumpí. No era necesario que le recordara lo que me había dicho sobre el escritorio de la oficina en la facultad. Yo _sabía_ que eso no podía ser cierto-

—¿Crees que cambié? Pues a decir verdad yo me siento distinto… y no me agrada tanto el hecho -miró hacia delante con la mirada ausente por unos cuantos segundos, luego giró y con una sonrisa pronuncio- Por cierto, siempre me pareciste linda.

—Oh…

Fui yo quien miro al frente esta vez y sentí mis mejillas arder con fogosidad. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan tonta! ¡Dios!

—Y otra cosa…-siguió- ¿Comportarme como? Siempre me comporto de la misma forma con las mujeres…

Oh si, idiota, yo era una mas.

—¡Conmigo no!-chillé- Eres diabólico y grosero. Además te gusta avergonzarme.

El soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es por que tú te avergüenzas de todo. Pero si lo deseas puedo darte el mismo trato que a Kikyo –me guiñó un ojo y puso una mano sobre mi muslo. Instantáneamente se la golpeé y la aleje de mí-

Hablé con notoria molestia en mi voz.

—Mejor bajemos ya.

Abrí la puerta del coche y la cerré suavemente. Sabía lo histérico que se ponía cuando maltrataban a su auto, eso incluía portazos, rasguños, leves empujones y boberías como esas. ¡Yo no tenía uñas! ¿Con qué iba a rayárselo? Supuse que _sus gatitos_ si las tendrían…

Entonces entramos al recinto.

El lugar estaba pintado de un color rojizo bien oscuro y tenía grandes tablones de madera cubriendo la mitad de los muros, además de numerosos y costosos cuadros y una horripilante cabeza de búfalo frente a la puerta de entrada.

Había mucha gente allí con lujosos trajes y vestidos. Mas de la mitad tenían de treinta y cinco años para abajo y el resto superaban los cincuenta.

Caí en la cuenta de que nuestra actuación había comenzado cuando Inuyasha, seriamente, me tomo de la mano.

—¿Lista? –preguntó observando el lugar.

Esta sería nuestra primera prueba.


	9. Primera prueba

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Nueve**

**Primera prueba**

—Ay…Inuyasha… -sollocé horrorizada cuando vimos las primeras miradas puestas en nosotros-

—¿Qué sucede? –paró de caminar y me colocó una mano sobre mi mandíbula. Estaba simulando, lo sabía bien y eso me puso los pelos de punta. Acarició el costado de mis labios, yo miré el suelo-

—No se mentir, estoy nerviosa y tengo miedo –me mordí el labio inferior sin siquiera mirarlo-

—Oh vamos…no me hagas esto ahora –habló bajito y a decir verdad la inmovilidad de sus labios al hablar me recordaba a un ventrílocuo- anda, pon mejor cara hay gente mirándonos –sonrió falsamente y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo-

Continuamos nuestra caminata buscando al padre de Inuyasha entre la gente. Yo no había mejorado.

—¿A que le temes? –me preguntó sacando la mano de mi cintura y tomándome de la mano-

— Tengo miedo de no caerle bien a tu papá…-confesé avergonzada-

—¿Estas loca? –Nos volvimos a detener y me miró fijamente- tu le caes bien a todos…

Vi en sus ojos que lo decía en serio y sonreí. Un poquito me había animado, pero aún conservaba mis pequeños temores. Mejor sería olvidar eso por un rato y simular lo mejor posible.

Fue cuando había posado de vuelta una mano sobre mi mejilla que apareció ante nosotros un hombre alto de unos 50 años. Debía de admitir que si figura era imponente.

Llevaba el cabello corto y negro, con algunas canas. Sus cejas anchas y sus ojos dorados le daban un aspecto serio demasiado aterrador para mí. De verdad su rostro era inescrutable y entonces relacioné sus rasgos con los de Inuyasha: era su padre.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y comencé a transpirar. Tragué saliva con la repentina garganta seca.

Sonrió cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros con una copa de champagne entre sus finos dedos.

—Hijo –Se abrazaron dándose palmadas en la espalda. Inuyasha no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y creo que fue eso lo que llamó la atención del hombre- Buenas noches, señorita. –la mirada fue mas fría esta vez. Yo sonreí nerviosa y le devolví el saludo-

—Buenas noches…-la mano de Inuyasha me agarró mas fuerte-

—Ella es Ahome, la chica de la que te hablé.

Oh eso sonaba muy tierno.

—Me lo suponía –respondió aquel hombre mirándome fijamente. Inuyasha también lo hacía y no pude evitar sentirme intimidada por aquellos pares de ojos dorados-

— Bonita, él es Kurenn, mi padre.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin saber decir nada más. Todo esto me estaba matando y si no moría de un síncope en este preciso instante, tendría suerte.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos a sentarnos para cenar y de paso nos conocemos mas? –dijo esto último mirándome a mí. Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada al padre de Inuyasha y respondí-

—Me parece bien.

Dejamos que él avanzara delante nuestro para mirarnos de manera cómplice. Esto de simular se le daba bastante bien a Inuyasha. Pensé si de verdad sería así de cariñoso cuando estaba enamorado. Me abrazaba gentilmente, se mostraba considerado, cariñoso y amable. O quizás estaba él exagerando. Posiblemente el sería igual que con las otras chicas, eso no lo sabía.

Nos sentamos en una mesa rectangular la cuál estaba revestida de un mantel beige. Inuyasha y yo no sentamos juntos y enfrentados a Kurenn. Enseguida un mesero nos trajo tres copas de vino. ¡Puaj!

—Y bien Ahome, cuéntame ¿Qué haces de tu vida? –Kurenn me miró con cortesía mientras formulaba la pregunta. Otra vez mi corazón comenzó a intentar escapar de mi pecho-

—Eh…bueno…estudio –contesté. Fue lo mejor que salió de mi boca y de mi mente, puesto que tampoco me explayé en la respuesta- y trabajo –agregué-

Kurenn pareció disconforme.

— ¿Qué es lo que estudias? –suspiró. Inuyasha reprimió una sonrisa. Yo no sabía que demonios era lo que le causaba gracia-

—Sociología…

— ¿Y en donde trabajas?

— en la facultad de ingenierías.

— Si –intervino Inuyasha- allí fue donde nos conocimos. Por cierto papá…¿Esta Sesshomaru aquí?

—No, aún está de viaje –tomó de su copa un gran sorbo y volvió a dejar la copa sobre la mesa- me gustaría que luego vayas a saludar al resto de los accionistas e ingenieros. Supongo que podrían darte una charla interesante sobre el asunto…ya sabes.

Aquel hombre era muy calmo al momento de hablar, desprovisto de emociones aparentes y con un tono monótono en su voz. Pensé que me dormiría sobre la mesa ante su voz grave y suave. Aterciopelada.

—Ah…y preséntales a la chica –dio otro sorbo a su copa y luego con uno de sus dedos sobre la copa levantados me señaló- Ahome.

No me gustó la manera en que dijo la última frase. Me sentí descalificada. Fulmine con la mirada a Kurenn y junto a Inuyasha me levante de la mesa.

De nuevo me rodeó la cintura con su fuerte brazo y me trajo hacia él. Me susurró algo así como _"Él siempre es así"._Yo creí que me había leído el pensamiento.

Siendo sincera me gustaba mucho la cercanía con él, me sentía protegida, frágil y por la situación que simulábamos, hasta me sentía querida. Pero era extraño y patético este sentimiento de confortabilidad.

Atravesamos el gran salón con varias miradas puestas sobre nosotros dos. La música de fondo era agradable y relajante, también aburrida.

Nos detuvimos frente dos hombres, ambos tendrían la misma edad, alrededor de los 35 años. Ellos sonrieron cuando vieron a Inuyasha y luego posaron su vista en mí. Sonrieron también.

—Buenas noches Inuyasha –saludó uno de los hombres-

Ambos vestían traje al igual que todos los hombres en el recinto. El cabello de uno era oscuro y corto y su piel blanca contrastaba con él. Estrechó su mano con la de Inuyasha con una gran mirada era agradable al igual que la del otro hombre, cuyo cabello era castaño claro y llevaba una barba desprolija que hacía verlo guapo.

—Buenas noches, les presento a Ahome, mi novia.

Se lo estaba pasando en grande, oh si. Estreché mi mano con la de aquellos simpáticos señores con una sonrisa cruzando mi rostro.

Luego de eso, ellos tres comenzaron a hablar de algo que yo no comprendí del todo debido a su vocabulario específico. Tan solo pude advertir que el tema giraba en torno al taller y a la nueva presidencia, que, si Kurenn lo decidía, estaría a cargo de Inuyasha.

Un mozo nos ofreció tragos. Esta vez era rico, el mío era de frutilla, realmente delicioso. Mientras los tres hombres continuaban su charla con vasos entre sus dedos, yo simplemente me dediqué a observar detalladamente a los invitados en la cena.

En el centro del salón había unas jóvenes parejas bailando lento. Luego a su alrededor se esparcían pequeños grupos, como el nuestro, hablando quien sabe de qué. Seguramente sobre dinero, que aburrido…

Y la verdad era que esto comenzaba a hacerse fastidioso para mi. Apenas hablaba y estaba nerviosa todo el tiempo. Me disculpé ante los hombres y le susurré a Inuyasha que iba al baño.

Vi como, sutilmente, me descuartizaba con los ojos. Oh, que se vaya al diablo Inuyasha.

Vagué, por lo que supuse que en vez de ser un salón seria una gran casa, hasta encontrar el pulcro baño de mujeres al doblar varios desolados pasillos decorados con extravagantes esculturas y pinturas.

Me sentí mas relajada cuando me encerré en uno de los baños, bajé la tapa del inodoro y me senté en él. De nuevo volvió a mí la necesidad de encender un cigarro, bah si yo ni siquiera fumaba. Supuse que esa necesidad venía de ver tantas películas, **supuse**.

Entonces suspiré y sin poder contenerme e ignorando cualquier motivo me largué a llorar. No era que lloraba de angustia solo de bronca y aburrimiento. Quería irme ya y, de paso, comer hasta reventar.

A causa del dolor me quité los zapatos y reposé mis pies en la fría cerámica del suelo. Eso era vida.

Salí del cubículo para mirarme en el espejo. La pintura que me había colocado Sango podría aguantar en mi rostro hasta 10 sustancias nucleares distintas sin siquiera correrse.

Con los zapatos en mi mano salí del baño y me senté sobre la alfombra luego de doblar un pasillo. Allí se estaba tranquilo.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos imaginando todas las caras que tendría que poner cuando volvamos con su padre y otros amigos.

De pronto escuche una voz a la vuelta del pasillo en donde me encontraba. Aun con los ojos cerrados me concentre en aquella voz masculina que me resultaba tan familiar. No era Inuyasha ni tampoco su padre. No sopesé la posibilidad de que fueran aquellos dos hombres que recientemente había conocido porque apenas había oído realmente sus voces.

Algo en mi cabeza hizo un _click_.

"_Oh, mi padre es vicedirector de un taller aeronáutico. Puede que asuma yo en su lugar en unas semanas. Mientras tanto, me regaló este auto…"_

¡Malditos recuerdos, malditas casualidades, maldito embuste, maldito Inuyasha, maldito encuentro, maldito…auto!

Quizás estuviera exagerando al intentar esconder mi rostro ente mis flexionadas piernas cuando la voz que había estado escuchando tomo forma, nombre y apellido al doblar en mi pasillo.

Supuse por el ruidito que aquella persona había cerrado un celular. Bien, eso quitaría de mi mente la posibilidad que en este momento estuviera frente a un loco que hablaba solo.

Entonces escuche su melodiosa risa y su mano calida toco mi hombro desnudo. Levanté lentamente la mirada y divise la suya con cierto atisbo de sorpresa. Luego habló.

— ¿Ahome? –su voz tal cual la recordaba y el traje le sentaba bien-

—Eh…no –genial respuesta, Ahome. Kouga me miró confundido- quiero decir, si –me apresuré a decir- ¿Cómo estas?

Me levanté del suelo acomodándome el vestido y lo mire lo mas normal que pude.

—Bien… ¿Tu…que haces por aquí?

—Oh…pues…vine –a estas alturas Kouga pensaría que yo tenía problemitas mentales-

— ¡No me digas! –rió- ¿viniste sola?

No, vine con mi novio que en realidad no es mi novio.

—No… -carraspeé, me acomodé el cabello y no lo dejé hablar- ¿Y tu que haces por aquí, eh?

— Ah, ¿Recuerdas que te conté algo sobre la posibilidad de asumir la vicepresidencia en un taller?

—Mmm…no recuerdo, cuéntame algo de aquello.

Curvó sus labios mostrándome sus perfectos dientes.

—Anda, dime por que estas aquí.

Comenzamos a andar juntos hacia el gran salón. Yo me coloqué torpemente mis zapatos verdes. Decidí que no iba a evadirlo más.

—vine para acompañar a…mi novio.

— ¿Tu novio? –Increpó- Pero…tú me dijiste que no tenías novio…

— Oh…si… -pequeño detalle- eso fue porque en ese momento yo estaba enojada con él… y… bueno, tú sabes… -no me animé a mirar más que el suelo que pisábamos-

Llegamos al purgatorio y entre la gente pude ver el agraciado perfil de Inuyasha mientras hablaba con otra gente a la cual yo desconocía.

— Que desilusión… -soltó Kouga de repente-

— ¿Cómo?

—No me hagas caso, linda, hablaba para mí –y me sonrió otra vez-

Volví a mirar disimuladamente el lugar donde se encontraba Inuyasha y me encontré siendo señalada por uno de los hombres que acompañaba al tontuelo. Aquellos orbes dorados pasaron de mí a Kouga en reiteradas ocasiones. Entonces se despidió de ellos y a paso firme se acerco hacia nosotros. Yo lentamente fijé mi mirada en el suelo y luego la levanté hasta Kouga.

—Ahome –exclamó Inuyasha. Su voz y su mirada ruda me hicieron fluctuar-

—¿…?

Tiró suavemente de mi mano y me colocó a su lado, no sin antes insinuarme cosas con la mirada. Bah, yo no era buena descifrando esa clase de señales. Aún así, me vi obligada a hacerme experta en ese mismo instante.

— Eh…Kouga, él es Inuyasha –le conté. Al mirarlo bien, noté en su mirada cierta rudeza propia también de los ojos de Inuyasha-

— Si, lo sé…

— El es mi novio… -La mirada de Kouga se clavó en mí durante unos segundos con cierta frialdad-

— Vamos –me ordenó Inuyasha y rápidamente me llevó lejos de donde me encontraba anteriormente-

En el corto camino que hicimos dentro del salón, de la boca de Inuyasha solo oí insultos a la madre de alguien en los cuales preferí no reparar. Nos detuvimos luego cerca de un ventanal en donde liberó mi mano.

—No quiero que te acerques a él – soltó de golpe-

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? –inquirí-

—Por que no –determinó- simplemente no es bueno.

—No entiendo –esta vez mi voz sonaba mas molesta-

—Ahome…-se tomó el puente de la nariz y habló calmado- haz lo que te pido, aléjate de él… ¿Si?

— No lo entiendo, Inuyasha…-confesé luego de una larga pausa- pero no voy a hacerlo, además ni siquiera me dices el por que…

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y juntó sus cejas. No supe diferenciar la angustia, el enfado o la preocupación de su expresión.

—Por favor…

Oh, God… no podía estar escuchando bien. _Por favor_ en la boca de Inuyasha Taisho.

—No lo se –me dio lastima su infrecuente gesto así que quise aliviarlo. Le coloqué una mano en su hombro y lo miré con una sonrisa- Hey, ¿Vamos a bailar, _novio_?

Él rió. Me di cuenta entonces que había muchas mas parejas bailando en el centro del salón. Tan solo un par de viejos y mayoritariamente gente joven. Lo vi a Kouga bailar con una muchacha, obviamente, aquí solo se pasaban lentos.

No se si fue cosa mía, pero aprecié una ola de besos entre las parejas, excluyendo a Kouga. Quizás es que le prestara mas atención a este tipo de cosas. Vaya.

Me pregunté entonces si de verdad Inuyasha y yo pareceríamos novios, y, en base a esto, que tan buena pareja podríamos llegar a ser. Al parecer me estaba llenando la cabeza de acuerdo con esta patraña.

Inuyasha me tomó de la cintura y bailamos hasta que la canción terminó.

* * *

**Hola... =) de nuevo me toca agradecerles a todos los que leen y comentan y a los que no lo hacen =). Les prometo que en el capitulo que viene van a tener lo que tanto querían... ¬¬ xD**

**no les digo mas.**

**Diganme que les parecio este capitulo!**

**Adieu.**

**Reina Momo**


	10. Mejor un dedo en el

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Diez**

**Mejor un dedo en el…****ombligo.**

Se habían hecho las tres de la madrugada y nosotros dos ahí, sentados a una mesa repleta de accionistas e ingenieros del taller. Cada uno con sus respectivas esposas a su lado, oyendo las estúpidas anécdotas y accidentes dentro del taller aeronáutico.

Le eché una rápida mirada a Inuyasha que estaba a mi lado y vi, en sus ojos, el reflejo de mi fastidio. Así que él también padecía este momento. Pues ya lo imaginaba a él, en sus tempranos veintidós años, dejando a un lado la cena y corriendo en busca de diversión.

Había conocido a mucha gente es estas horas, me había dejado sujetar por los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha y había oído empalagosos relatos sobre nosotros dos en las bocas de varias señoras adineradas. Pero sin duda, lo que me dejó perpleja en esta noche, había sido la inopinada presencia de Kikyo en nuestra mesa. Su rostro perfecto no dejaba de sonreírle a Inuyasha, y claro que él tampoco dejaba de mirarla. Estaba realmente preciosa con su vestido rojo oscuro. Llevaba el pelo recogido y los labios pintados de un bermellón furioso. Creí que jamás vería a alguien como ella y de verdad admiraba su belleza. En un espejo improvisado de mi imaginación, quise reflejarme como la versión verde de Kikyo, pero, obviamente, yo no le llegaba ni a los talones. Aquel vestido le remarcaba el cuerpo endemoniado que poseía y en cambio yo, con mi vestido holgado, no podía hacerle frente, y creo que aunque llevara bikini jamás me igualaría a su perfecta figura.

Seguramente Inuyasha podría ser la pareja perfecta de Kikyo. Él era muy guapo y jamás haría contraste con ella, ni le quitaría el brillo.

Al diablo ella e Inuyasha.

Por el momento, **yo** era su novia y el resto quedaba en la nada. Así que podía simular que él era mío y de nadie mas.

**Mío**.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva cuando maquinaba aquel pensamiento. Entonces todos en la mesa me miraron preocupados y yo me puse roja, no se si de vergüenza o porque en realidad no podía respirar.

—¿Ahome? –Inuyasha reprimió una risa mientras yo continuaba tosiendo-

Kouga, que se encontraba a unas sillas de mí, se levanto de golpe y me obligo a sentarme en el suelo alfombrado para masajearme la espalda.

—Respira tranquila –me aconsejo-

— Hey –desaprobó Inuyasha y lo empujo suavemente para que se alejara de mí-

A medida que mi respiración comenzaba a fluir con serenidad, me limpie el cristal de mis ojos y abordé a reírme, solo para ellos dos.

— ¿Estas bien? –Inuyasha agarró mi mentón con su dedo índice y me limpió las lágrimas ineludibles que habían salido de mis ojos sin que yo las notara-

—Si…que vergüenza…-susurré-

—Vamos al baño –me sugirió con un tono poco confiable-

Me tomo de la mano y me guió hacia el mismo baño al que yo había recurrido horas atrás.

Entramos en él y cuando Inuyasha cerro la puerta, se apoyo sobre ella para mirarme con la burla emanando por los poros.

—¿Con que te atoraste?

—con saliva –conteste a secas-

Claro, fue eso luego de que me tomara por sorpresa un ataque celos.

Si, **celos**.

Si, un **ataque**.

—¿Acaso te entrenan para hacer el ridículo? –rió-

—Cállate –lo mojé con el agua que salía de la canilla-

—Me haces reír tanto, pequeña idiota. Por lo menos salimos de la mesa ¿Verdad?

—Si…-concordé- por cierto Inuyasha…¿Qué hace Kikyo aquí?

Levanto las cejas y suspiró. Clavo aquellos dos soles en mí y yo solo pude maldecir por dentro el que sea tan guapo. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasaba?

—Ella es la secretaria de mi viejo… -me miró, yo, por descarte, adiviné lo que seguía-

—¿Ella será tu secretaria cuando asumas? –pregunté, claramente molesta, y quise arreglarlo antes de tenerlo sacando conclusiones, posiblemente, ciertas- Digo, debe ser genial para ti… ¿Verdad?

_Di que no, maldita sea._

—Supongo… ella se pone un poco pesada a veces…ya sabes…

—Oh si… -conteste imaginándome a Kikyo persiguiendo a Inuyasha- pobre de ti –ironicé-

—si, pobre de mi, solo falta que me acoses tú… -soltó como quien no quiere la cosa-

—No deberás preocuparte porque no sucederá ¿No es genial?

—No se, nunca lo intentaste –dio un paso hacia mí y yo con extraña habilidad abrí la puerta del baño-

—Sal, este es el baño de mujeres.

—No veo a ninguna mujer aquí –bromeó-

— ¡Inuyasha!

— ¡Esta bien! No grites…te espero afuera…

Y cerró la puerta. Yo mientras tanto me mire al espejo y recapacite sobre lo que había estado pensando antes de asfixiarme.

Celos.

Ese sentimiento espantoso que te hace pensar miles de cosas a la vez. Todas en torno a dos únicas personas y en mi caso era Inuyasha…y Kikyo. El solo hecho de pensarlos juntos en una misma cama y abrazados hacía que me hirviera la sangre. Y lo peor era que eso ya había sucedido quien sabe cuantas veces. Y lo peor, también, que ella se regodeaba de eso cada vez que me miraba, o por lo menos durante esta noche.

Y lo peor, aun peor, era que a mí me gustaba Inuyasha.

¿Por qué tenia que ser así? ¿Por qué gustar de un maldito mujeriego? Inuyasha podría ser para mi el chico mas hermoso que hubiera visto. Claro que lo era. No supe que era lo que me había atraído de él además de su perfecta figura y rostro. Era grosero, desconsiderado, idiota, inteligente, lindo, orgulloso, gracioso, protector, lindo, terco, impulsivo, lindo, lindo, lindo.

Estaba patéticamente enamorada de él. Para mal, yo estaba segura de que él no sentía lo mismo. Yo no seria jamás la mas linda para él, ni la mas inteligente, ni siquiera tenia buen cuerpo, ni tampoco era femenina ante sus ojos. Jamás le quitaría el sueño, ni lo tendría pensando en mí o preocuparse por cada cosa que yo hiciera. Era tan solo la tonta ignorante en física que una vez conoció en una estación de subte y luego en una fiesta. La que lo ayudaba a armar todo este embuste.

_Una mas._

Una que le decía no a cada pequeño paso que él daba, solo para no perder su reputación de _winner._ No porque en verdad le gustara, no…

Gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta luego de oír unas risitas. En una última miradita al espejo me acomodé el vestido y metí un rizo detrás de mi oreja. Al instante abrí la puerta tan solo unos centímetros para espiar de que se trataba esa débil diversión.

Desagradable. Kikyo e Inuyasha besándose como si de ello fueran a salir bebés.

Menos mal que Kikyo se ponía pesada…

Salí del baño y cerré la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude para que ambos me oyeran. Aun con Kikyo besándole el rostro, Inuyasha me miro con uno de sus ojos cerrados. Solo pude hacerle _fuck you_ y caminar lejos de allí. No sin antes oír otras cosas…

—…espera Kikyo…

— Anda, no nos ve nadie…¿Hace cuanto no te veo? Vamos a divertirnos.

— ¿Kikyo po…?

Silencio. Ya me imaginaba por que. Idiota desconsiderado. Ya iba a ver. ¡Me molestaba con toda esta farsa y luego se iba a besarse con Kikyo! Yo debería hacer lo mismo con Kouga…oh si.

Me acerqué a la mesa en donde ya casi no quedaba nadie, debido a los nuevos lentos que se escuchaban para bailar. Me senté en mi antiguo lugar y me llene mi vaso de alcohol.

— Parece que te liberaste de Taisho… -comentó su varonil voz-

Me di vuelta y note los ojos azules de Kouga a varios centímetros sobre mi cabeza. Me levanté de mi silla para estar a su altura.

—Eso parece –sonreí-

—Es una lastima que estés con él…-rió-

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No, por nada en especial, solo que…es una lastima que estés con alguien. Comenzabas a agradarme.

Eso era cruel, ¡A mi también me agradaba Kouga!

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te agrado? –puse mis manos en mi cintura haciéndome la ofendida-

—Eso quiere decir que se complican las cosas –sonrió y luego me tendió una mano- ¿Bailamos?

Curve mis labios y tome sin vacilar su mano suave y calida. Su bronceado contrastaba bastante con mi piel nívea.

Sentí de nuevo las miradas sobre mí cuando nos colocamos en medio de la pista de baile y Kouga me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos. Yo rodeé su cuello con los míos y nos acercamos bastante, ambos sonrientes.

No solo bailamos esa canción, sino las dos siguientes. Al final, me percaté con satisfacción la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha puesta en nosotros. Estaba furioso, tal y como lo quería. Al parecer ya había terminado con Kikyo y se dignaba a aparecer por aquí. En realidad _no_ me importaba.

Con paso firme, advertí como se acercaba a nosotros.

— ¡Kouga! –Gritó, no tan alto como para captar la atención de todos- Escúchame, voy a decirte una cosa y espero no tener que repetírtelo.

Kouga me soltó y enfrentó a Inuyasha con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía tan relajado que por un momento deseé contagiarme de su estado. Fue asombrosa la rapidez con la que mis músculos se tensaron al pensar en una discusión entre esos dos. Inuyasha, al parecer, no soportaba a Kouga, y, de éste ultimo, casi ignoraba la opinión que tendría de Inuyasha.

—Habla nomás –era lindo Kouga también. Me gustaba esa paz que emanaba en una situación así, como si tuviera todo bajo control-

Caso contrario Inuyasha. Él si estaba enfurecido lo hacia saber. No disfrazaba el enojo, era explosivo, impulsivo. Por eso temía que fuera a actuar de modo incorrecto con Kouga.

Estaba bien clara la furia en sus esplendorosos ojos. Estos fulguraban cada vez que me miraba y luego el fuego ardía implacable al fijarse en Kouga.

Disimuladamente me puse en el medio de ambos para evitar cualquier agresión, pero Inuyasha se encargó de hacerme a un lado con un suave movimiento de su brazo, del cual no pude resistir.

—Ahome es mi novia –comenzó. Esas palabras quedaban bien en su boca –

—¿Entonces? –Lo desafió Kouga con una arrogante risita-

—No se que haces bailando con ella –dio un paso hacia delante situándose mas cerca de Kouga quien dio un paso también. Yo carraspeé-

— ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Kouga- no veo nada malo en que seamos amigos, ¿Verdad Ahome? –me pregunto-

Yo levanté la vista hacia él enseguida y asentí con la cabeza. Aun estaba enfadada con Inuyasha por lo de Kikyo. Sus ojos dorados me miraron con desaprobación. Entonces me tomo de la mano y me llevo lejos de Kouga, otra vez. Esta vez nos refugiamos en otra mesa, muy particular, debo decir. Tenía agujeros en la madera, en los cuales entraría perfectamente uno de mis dedos. Y Se veía suave, muy suave. Inconcientemente deslicé mi dedo meñique en uno de los hoyos. Estaba frío y se sentía bien. En aquel momento enfrente a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué te pasa? –increpé-

—¿A ti que te pasa? Te pido que no te vayas con Kouga y vas y lo haces –no me miró. Estaba demasiado molesto, tanto que enfocó sus ojos en el gentío delante de nosotros

—tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer –le desafié. Entonces giró hacia mi y volvió a colocarse a escasos centímetros-

¿Pero quien se creía para cuestionarme sobre lo que hacía con Kouga? Ni siquiera él respetaba la farsa.

—Soy tu novio, pequeña –su tono acido me volvía loca y no en el sentido _cariñoso_-

— Escúchame, maldito idiota –con una de mis manos tome su corbata y lo obligue a acercarse a mí. Sus ojos lucían divertidos- Estoy aquí por ti ¿Lo sabias?… ¡Y tu lo único que haces es irte con Kikyo! –grité-

Una señora nos miro sorprendida. Tanto yo como Inuyasha le sonreímos falsamente y él deposito un beso en mi mejilla, haciéndole creer que mi agarre era nada mas un juego cariñoso que no tenia porque ver. Ella rió y siguió escogiendo aperitivos.

— ¿Así que te estabas vengando, pequeñita? –Susurró. Le solté la corbata y lo aniquilé con la vista-

—A lo que voy es que a ti no te importa disimular. ¡Si yo no puedo bailar con Kouga entonces **tú** no puedes besar a Kikyo! –me sonrojé tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos si no quería apreciar el triunfo en sus ojos. Al parecer el enojo se había esfumado con solo descubrir parte de mis celos-

—Oh…-soltó de repente- pero si yo te amo a ti…novia -dijo-

¡Miente! Iba a matarlo, iba a tomarlo con mis manos y lo ahorcaría en ese mismo instante por ser tan cínico. Hice el intento de juntar mis manos en su cuello pero solo una de ellas llegó a su destino, situándose en su nuca. Inuyasha mal interpretó el movimiento.

— ¿Vas a besarme?

Pero yo no lo escuchaba. Tiré de mi mano derecha pero esta nunca se movió. Por un momento temí una parálisis momentánea pero luego recordé los malditos hoyos…

Si, mi dedo estaba atascado en la mesa. Me desesperé al no poder quitarlo de ahí ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya empezaba a molestarme. Mi respiración agitada preocupó a Inuyasha, quien me sujeto por los hombros al ver que mis ojos se ponían vidriosos. No pasaron más de tres segundos cuando de éstos salieron lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede? –me examinó rápidamente con la mirada sin lograr encontrar nada malo en mí-

—Nada… -con mi otra mano me limpié las lagrimas. No podía contarle la verdad, mi orgullo no me lo permitía-

Y mientras tanto mi dedo se ponía aún mas violeta…

— Oye…-Se rascó la cabeza con nervios, gesto que me resulto tierno- lamento…lamento…haberte hecho llorar…

En ese momento creí que iba a derretirme. Estaba bien que Inuyasha fuera rudo, pero en estos momentos se estaba comportando de la manera más infantil. De pronto, sus erróneas conclusiones lo habían llevado por el camino de las disculpas con solo verme llorar. Asumí que había pensado que mi llanto se debía a nuestra pequeñísima discusión minutos antes de que mi dedo quedara atascado y la desesperación me carcomiera.

—Esta bien…-le seguí el juego rogando que no me descubriera, pero algún momento iba a tener que moverme de allí- ya pasó…

— ¿Quieres…ir a bailar? –Su tono dubitativo me afirmó que en esos momentos estaba evaluando mi reacción-

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y negué con la cabeza sin decir nada. Era una miedosa.

—Ve tu…- hipé y me apoyé sobre la mesa-

—No, vamos juntos.

Su tenacidad me enloquecía, tanto que golpeé el suelo con mí pié. Inuyasha sonreía confundido.

—¿Sucede algo? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Ahome…

Dudé. ¿Debería declinar en contarle o mejor mantener mi orgullo y, en todo caso, enojarme con él para que desapareciera de mi vista y no darle oportunidad a que mida mi grado de tontes y mala suerte?

—Si te digo…vas a reírte de mí… -no me animé a mirarlo pero disfrute cuando sus manos descansaron en mi cintura-

—Te prometo que no me reiré.

— ¿De verdad? –A través de mis largas pestañas e ignorando la nubosidad provocada por mis lagrimas observé sus facciones-

—De verdad.

Paso su dedo pulgar sobre mi rostro para secar mis lágrimas, gesto que terminó por convencerme a contarle la verdad.

—Mi dedo…-hice una pausa para evaluar su expresión. Me miraba con seriedad, con una mirada que reflejaba la impaciencia y el desconcierto. Suspiré- ¡Se atascó en la mesa! –Mi llanto imprevisto lo tomó por sorpresa y fijo su mirada en el lugar donde descansaba mi mano-

Se fijó en todos los hoyuelos de la mesa y en como mi dedo se había atrancado en uno de ellos. Entonces volvió a mirarme con su mas grande sonrisa y en cuestión de segundos rompió en carcajadas. Se reía tanto, que las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraron con cierto interés que me aterrorizó y me hizo sonrojar. No quería hacer un papelón ahí…no _otro_ _mas_.

Siempre me sucedía lo mismo, siempre pasaba vergüenza en cada evento social al que iba. O me emborrachaba, o me caía, o me atragantaba ¡O se me atoraba un dedo en una mesa!

— ¡Dijiste que no te reirías! –le reproché, aunque en realidad me gustaba verlo reír así. Era algo que no hacía a menudo-

Me percaté de la mirada de Kurenn cargada de ansiedad y sorpresa, al otro lado del salón, al observar a su hijo, pero no le di demasiada importancia.

—Lo siento –sus carcajadas fueron sofocándose hasta dejar tan solo una sonrisa en el iluminado rostro del chico- es que…no puedo creerlo –le solté un golpe en su hombro y él soltó una risita. Lucía diferente-

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –me desesperé al preguntar- ¿Me van a cortar el dedo? –sollocé-

—Por supuesto que no, tontita…

— ¡Pero me duele! ¡Y esta morado! Mira… -Inuyasha, aún sonriendo, agachó su cabeza para observar el dedo. Sonrió de manera extraña y se acercó a mi-

Lloré aun mas con la sola idea de quedarme con cuatro dedos en la mano derecha. Parecía una niña, estaba segura, pero tenia miedo. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto? ¿Por qué fui tan tonta de meter el dedo ahí?

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿De quien fue la idea de hacerle hoyos a una MESA?! –Grité- ¿Por qué metí el dedo, ahí, dime? –Le pregunté llorando, pero Inuyasha no me escuchaba- Me van a cortar el dedo…me van a c..

Calle. No por voluntad propia sino porque tuve los labios de Inuyasha sobre los míos, y en ellos sentí, también, una sonrisa.

Inuyasha me estaba besando.

* * *

**Hola!! La publicacion mas rapida del oeste (?) bueno...AHI TIENEN. un beso.. solo uno, no se hagan ilusiones xD mas adelante van a tener mas. Sigo con la idea de actualizar mas rapido. Y bue...asuntos publicos (?).**

**GRACIAS. que bueno superar los cien. No se si es bueno o qué XD. **

**AH! En el capitulo anterior queda un dialogo (luego de que inuyasha viera a ahome con kouga) asi: -¿...? ja la onda es que aome le decia algo asi como -¿s. si?- no se si me entienden... ¡No se por qué no salió!! x) **

**Nada, sigan haciendome engordar de reviews!**

**Buena vida.**

**Reina Momo**

* * *

_En un par de minutos sale el Sol_


	11. Te veo, no te veo

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda __e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

* * *

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Once**

**Te veo, no te veo.**

El calido roce me provocó un cosquilleo en el estomago que me resultó agradable. Como si fuera vértigo. Los labios de Inuyasha se sentían calidos y suaves, cómodos y húmedos, perfectamente encajando sobre los míos. Ninguno de los dos movía su boca, ambos estábamos inmóviles esperando la reacción del otro, o quizás yo estuviera tan atónita que era incapaz de moverme. En pocos segundos, y como siempre, Inuyasha tomó la iniciativa, tomándome la nuca y obligándome a separar mis labios, y profundizó el beso.

Iba lento, muy lento y esto estaba quemándome por dentro, porque, a pesar de la lentitud, la forma en que acariciaba sus labios con los míos, era _apasionada_. No sabría explicar todas las cosas que pensé y sentí en ese momento. Simplemente me deje llevar.

Colocó otra de sus manos en el comienzo de mi mandíbula y juntó nuestras frentes, ahora que yo le correspondía aquel beso con la misma intensidad que ofrecía él. Por mi lado, yo solo pasé mi brazo bueno por detrás de su cuello para acercarlo a mí, aunque en realidad no hiciera falta tal agarre debido a la forma y la insistencia en la que yo era sujetada.

A decir verdad, el beso no solo me había sorprendido como tal —de parte de Inuyasha— sino que la _forma_ en la que era besada fue la que me había desconcertado aún mas. Creí que él besaría con furia, con muchísima intensidad, o mejor dicho con _violencia_. Tal y como lo había visto besarse con aquella chica en la fiesta o aquí mismo con Kikyo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero cuando por fin se separó de mi, me regaló un fugaz beso aun con nuestras frentes pegadas. Vi sus labios enrojecidos soltar un suspiro y, luego, mostrarme una sonrisa. Triste sonrisa.

—Estoy…jugando con fuego…-susurró-

Yo no entendí a que se refería pero su expresión de culpabilidad me hizo querer abrazarlo y animarlo.

—No vas a quemarte… -dije precipitadamente. Él sonrió y abrió los ojos-

—Eso espero… -inspeccionó mi rostro y soltó un nuevo suspiro antes de ubicarse a una distancia razonable de mí- rayos…

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo. La alegría que me invadía no tenia explicación, o _quizás si_. Pero instantáneamente era opacada por la sensación de amargura que me causaba ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos, y, también, la ignorancia de su sentido. ¿Es que acaso ya se había arrepentido de besarme? Tan rápido… Verlo así me hacia sentir mal, como si yo misma fuera un completo error.

Me dije a mi misma que no iba a darle mas vueltas al asunto hasta no tener certezas. Puede que Inuyasha haya actuado por impulso al tenerme vulnerable y sin posibilidad de escapar. O puede, también, que haya respondido a un sentimiento, cosa que veía tan imposible como que un león se hiciera _vegetariano_. No **herbívoro**, _vegetariano_. Ya se sentía: imposible esa ultima opción.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

— Eh… ¿Qué hacemos con mi mano? –pregunte, aunque en realidad lo que quería preguntarle era por qué demonios me había besado-

Esperaba ver a Inuyasha tan ruborizado como yo, pero, en vez de eso, solo pude verlo dubitativo pensando en algo que yo desconocía.

— Voy a llamar a alguien para que corte la mesa…

—No…-gemí- lo lamento Inuyasha…-miré el suelo aun mas abochornada- no quiero avergonzarte con tu padre… -me mordí el labio inferior sin ser capaz de establecer un lazo visual. Sin embargo él me levantó el mentón y me miro fijamente-

—Hey…jamás me avergonzaría de ti. Nunca lo hiciste.

—Pero soy un desastre ¿Qué va a pensar tu padre cuando vea que están cortando la mesa por mi culpa?

Me tapé los ojos con mi brazo izquierdo. No quería ni pensar en el momento en que llegara alguien para romper la mesa y yo pudiera sacar mi pobre dedo meñique. _Mi pobre dedo meñique_…

— No importa que piense él. Además, a mi me agradas siendo un desastre –miró el techo amarillo esquivando mi mirada-

Desapareció de mi vista luego de pronunciar aquello. Tardo varios minutos en regresar y cuando lo hizo, era acompañado por un hombre vestido de azul que supuse seria uno de los que limpiaban. Llevaba consigo un martillo y una especie de espátula afilada. Me largue a llorar de nuevo esta vez sin emitir ningún sonido. Si llegaba a zafarse esa cosa…mi dedo… ¡Mi pobre dedo! No me atreví en pensar un mal desenlace.

Escuché una risa que identifiqué enseguida. ¡Ese maldito besuqueador ahora se burlaba de mi! Ojala algún día sienta lo que es hacer el ridículo… yo iba a encargarme de que ello sucediera, oh si. Mientras tanto, opte por ruborizarme y fijar mi mirada en el fino suelo de madera al sentir las miradas curiosas de la gente dentro del recinto. Kurenn, Kouga, Kikyo y otras dos señoras que desconocía se acercaron a nosotros.

El hombre comenzó con su trabajo y yo no pude destensar mi postura en todo lo que duró la _casi mutilación_—calificativo proveniente de un Kouga divertido por mi expresión—

Al final me quedé con mis cinco dedos y con otro accidente para mi colección de papelones. Kouga me recomendó dar clases de cómo hacer el ridículo y yo, cuando Kurenn estaba ya lejos de nosotros, no paré hasta lograr golpearle en uno de sus musculosos brazos. Kouga era bastante rápido y esquivaba bien todos mis "ataques".

En cambio Inuyasha no me dijo mas nada. Ni siquiera me miró cuando jugaba a golpear a Kouga o cuando éste me hacía algún comentario. Estaba ausente.

Fue cuando se acercaban las cinco de la madrugada que Inuyasha y yo nos despedimos de todos y salimos de aquel recinto.

Suspiré de alivio cuando me senté en el reconfortante asiento del copiloto. Todo esto de la gran farsa me había dejado exhausta y realmente contracturada.

Tal y como me había enseñado Inuyasha, me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad cuando arrancó el coche. Que Inuyasha conduzca su auto a esas velocidades y a esta hora de la madrugada, y, además, con varias copas encima, era un peligro.

Inuyasha me imitó y se adentró en la autopista.

Cerré los ojos para ordenar un poco mi cabeza, que estaba demasiado desordenada. Tenia diferentes pensamientos y ninguno se relacionaba entre sí, como si se tratara de los lados discordes de dos imanes. Primero Inuyasha me besaba y luego no me dirigía la palabra. Y ni siquiera me miraba. Ahora se concentraba en la autopista, bien por él; pero anteriormente ni siquiera me había insinuado nada cuando hablábamos con Kouga. Él solo respondió las preguntas que le hacían Kikyo y su padre. Además había algo raro en aquellos dos soles que tenia de mirada. Al principio creí ver alegría, diversión y despreocupación; pero ahora solo prevalecían en ellos pequeños atisbos de culpabilidad, tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Mi corazón se contrajo en ello. _Arrepentimiento_, claro ¿Por qué iba a besarme alguien como él?

De la manera mas estúpida me sentí la chica mas fea del mundo y también la mas torpe. Me odie por tener que…_quererlo_ y por que me resultara tan lindo y agradable. Si, Inuyasha, _agradable_.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos, solo para evitar que mis bostezos, el leve apriete de mi corazón y la picazón del sueño me hicieran derramar lagrimas.

No volví a abrirlos durante la media hora en que Inuyasha manejó. Entonces, cuando lo hice, fue gracias al sobresalto que me provoco su mano en mi hombro. Fue lo mas excéntrico despertar y tener como primera vista no a un so brillante, sino a dos soles completamente apagados.

— ¿Me dormí?-pregunté abriendo los ojos con pesadez. Me incorporé enseguida y mire el coche-

—Ya llegamos…- emitió. Yo asentí y me despedí de el con un simple gracias y un adiós. Entonces salí del auto-

Subí lo mas rápido que pude hasta mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama sin preocuparme por cambiarme de ropa o quitarme el maquillaje. O mejor dicho, si. Me senté con fastidio en la oscuridad únicamente para quitarme el vestido. Prefería dormir en ropa interior a que se estirara aquel precioso vestido.

Esta vez fui lo suficientemente astuta como para bajar la persiana de mi cuarto y que el sol no me obligara a abrir los ojos sin haber descansado lo suficiente. Cuando lo hice, miré el reloj de la video que estaba frente a mi cama que, con números rojos, marcaba las cuatro y media de la tarde. Me vestí en la oscuridad y cuando salí de mi cuarto, la luz me encegueció por unos segundos.

Rápidamente me cepillé los dientes y me lave la cara, para después bajar al living en donde mi hermano miraba una película con una muchacha.

Oh… vaya… esa chica parecía mas grande que él.

—Buenas tardes… -saludé rascándome un ojo. Miré a la niña fijamente y luego a Souta. A la niña y a Souta- ¿Tu eres…?

—Hitomi –respondió Souta antes de que la niña emitiera palabra-

Me apoyé sobre la arcada de ladrillos y los miré con cierto aire de superioridad y sospecha.

— ¿Y mamá? –pregunté-

—Se fue a visitar a una amiga –respondió y puso la película en pausa. Ambos se fijaron en mí-

— ¿O sea que estaban _solos_? – adiviné ignorando mi anterior sueño. Habían estado solos-

Fue gracioso cuando Souta me miró como si me estuviera arrancando la lengua con sus ojos.

—No, tú estuviste aquí siempre.

—Durmiendo –contradije-

— ¿Y? –se levantó del sillón para dirigirse hacia mi. La película volvió a rodar para entretener a Hitomi-

—Esa niña es mas grande que tu – le acusé en un susurro solo para nosotros-

—Eso no es así, es solo un año menor que yo –dijo al mismo tono-

Mi rostro se descompuso y comencé a reír, aliviada

—Oh…que tiernos… -sonreí nerviosa. Souta volvió a su sillón-

—Por cierto, te llamo Sango.

Luego no volví a escucharlo. Así que esa era su nueva novia…¡Que chico!

Me fijé en el celular. Tenia un nuevo mensaje.

_¡Ahome! Voy a juntarme en la casa de Miroku con Kime y Hei. Quieren verte ¿Vienes?_

Genial. Tomé mi bolso y camine hasta lo de Miroku.

Con que Kime y Hei…hacia tiempo no sabia nada de ellos, mas puntualmente, desde la fiesta. Esos dos chicos me hacían reír y eran bastante sencillos. A Sango no la veía desde hacia un tiempito, y, por ende, tampoco a Miroku. Yo no tenía suficiente tiempo y ella estaba muy ocupada con su novio.

Llegué a la casa de Miroku y dejé mi dedo en el timbre hasta que detrás de la puerta salió el rostro molesto del dueño de la casa.

Cuando pasé por su lado para entrar en la vivienda me colocó un pie con el cual yo tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo. Entonces inicio nuestra habitual pelea.

Llegamos riendo a la sala de estar y salude a cada uno de los presentes.

Me senté junto a Kime en un sillón para dos personas.

—Vaya –me miró cuando ya me había sentado- no has crecido nada de nada.

— En cambio tú – le di un codazo en las costillas- vas a romperle el

techo a Miroku –hice alusión a su enorme altura. Kime rió-

—Miroku ve a traer algo para comer y para tomar –le ordenó Sango-

El aludido se levantó de su lugar en uno de los sillones con cierta pesadez. Yo miré a todos una vez mas. Era el mismo grupo de amigos de la fiesta pero faltaba algo. Un pequeño detalle. Inuyasha.

Me pregunté si estaría por llegar. Que yo sepa, ellos —Kime, Hei, Miroku e Inuyasha— se llevaban excelente. No había peleas entre ellos, solo las que iniciaban por diversión. Se conocían desde la secundaria, y, justamente eso, se conocen _muy bien_.

Aunque quizás Inuyasha no haya querido venir. ¿O es que no lo habían invitado?

Escuchamos el sonido de bandejas al caer. Sango amago para levantarse pero yo fui mas rápida al levantarme del sillón.

—Yo voy.

Conocedora a la perfección de la casa —Miroku y yo éramos amigos mucho antes, incluso, de que se pusiera a salir con Sango— llegué a la cocina doblando un solo pasillo. Allí encontré a Miroku recogiendo las cosas. Yo tomé una escoba y comencé a barrer dos tazas rotas.

Tranquila y lentamente ordenamos la cocina. Entonces él tomo una bandeja y coloco cinco vasos sobre ella y dos budines de chocolate.

Yo saqué el jugo de naranja de la heladera y llene lentamente cada uno de los vasos.

Cinco vasos pero Inuyasha seríamos seis.

—Miroku…-dejé la jarra sobre la mesada antes de llenar el tercer vaso- ¿Inuyasha va a venir?

Miroku vaciló antes de contestar. Se sentó sobre la mesada donde tenía yo apoyada la bandeja y tomó el primer vaso para hidratarse la boca.

—No…

—¿No lo invitaste?

—No.

—¿Por qué? –pregunté extrañada-

—No iba a venir de todas formas. En realidad, supongo que hoy no será un buen día para él…

Automáticamente miré el calendario que estaba imantado a la heladera. Trece de diciembre. ¿Entonces?

—¿Por qué?- Miroku suspiró. Yo estaba dolida porque le dejaran de lado-

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a él…

—No va a decirme nada –confesé malhumorada- él no me habla.

Miroku no hizo preguntas. Eso era lo que amaba de él: su entrometimiento nulo. Me subí a la mesada y me senté junto a él.

—Anda…dime… -le tiré del brazo como si con ello él fuera a soltar palabra alguna. Yo tenia esa esperanza-

—Todo esto…tiene que ver con Lime, ella…

— ¿Lime? –le interrumpí-

Otra vez aquel nombre. Otra vez el rostro de la niña pelirroja que había visto en aquella foto volvía a mi mente, y, otra vez, la incertidumbre retornaba, torturándome a preguntas.

—Si, Lime –concluyó- creo…creo que él sufre por ella…no lo se… rayos. Solo digo que hoy no debe ser un buen día para él y no quería molestarlo –bajó de la mesada y en un rápido movimiento, que incluyó tomar la bandeja, salió disparado de la cocina-

Yo me quede allí, absorta ante lo dicho por Miroku. Él sufría por esa tal Lime. Yo no podía entenderlo. ¿Justo él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado que el sufría por ella? Ni siquiera sabía quien demonios era Lime, pero estaba segura de que iba a averiguarlo.

El corazón volvió a estropearse. De solo pensar la razón por la cual él podría estar sufriendo me sumergía, sin reparo, en la mas profunda tristeza. ¡Maldición, no podía estar _enamorada_ de él! Simplemente, **no podía**.

Pero la realidad era que lo estaba. Caí enamorada febrilmente de Inuyasha Taisho, y quería morirme. La respuesta era simple, sin embargo, estaba compuesta por varias razones.

La primera de ellas era que él no podía estar con una sola mujer, o, por lo que yo sabía, él siempre tenía a alguien por ahí. Como Kikyo.

La segunda era que yo no debería atraerle ni por asomo. Yo era el tipo de chica con las que él no salía. Sin muchas curvas, lenta, atolondrada y para nada delicada. Él no se fijaría en _mí_.

La tercera razón era la más significativa y reciente: Inuyasha sufría por alguien a quien yo desconocía. Por Lime.

Entonces me dieron ganas de conocerla, de saber de ella, de su carácter, su personalidad y su relación con Inuyasha. Por lo que tenía entendido, él no tenía novia. Quizás ella lo hubiera dejado o directamente no le habría dado ninguna oportunidad.

Luego recordé la foto en la billetera de Inuyasha y el enojo que le provoco que yo la hubiera tomado. ¿Acaso la extrañaba?

Por Dios, esto de no saber me estaba matando…

Me pase una mano por mi frente, barriendo mi oscuro flequillo. Para evitar ser cuestionada sobre mi tardanza en la cocina, bajé de la mesada de mármol de la gloriosa cocina y salté hasta el living, intentando enmascarar mi desasosiego con un manto de alegría.

Allí Hei y Miroku jugaban con la PlaySation II, un juego de autos que desconocía, pero, que, parecía divertido. Cuando llegara a casa se lo contaría a Souta…

Yo me sente en uno de los sillones y me debatí internamente.

Sufrimiento, Inuyasha, Lime.

* * *

**Capitulo de relleno, absolutamente aburrido para mi me acuerdo que viene en el proximo capitulo pero les aseguro que va a ser mucho mejor, y voy a tratar de actualizarlo mas rapido!! Eso si llueven los reviews como la ultima vez... =)**

**Gracias por eso! parece que un beso activa los dedos de muchas (?)**

**Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo les tenia que decir algo...miren: la personalidad de ahome es como la mia (practicamente, se mehace mas facil manejarla si la escribo parecida a mi) por eso JAMAS FUE MI INTENCION PONER COMEDIA EN EL FIC. Como se atrevieron uds?? XD (no, mentira). Nah...hablando en serio, me encanta si las hago reir con lo que escribo, de verdad. asi que... nada, les dejo un beso gigante! el priximo capitulo, pronto, pero COMENTENME gr =)**

**Adieu**


	12. Estas Conmigo

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Doce**  
**"Estas conmigo"**

Durante los días siguientes esperé impaciente algún llamado de Inuyasha. Sin embargo mi expectativa fue en vano. Él no me había llamado como acostumbraba a hacer, ni me enviaba ningún mensaje, y ni siquiera me lo había cruzado en la facultad.

La diferencia que había entre este distanciamiento con otros anteriores, era la sucesión agotadora de los días. A pesar de que tan solo habían transcurrido cuatro, yo, en realidad, lo sentía como si hubieran sido semanas, incluso meses. Asumí que el reconocimiento de un fuerte sentimiento —como el amor— hacia él había incidido en mis ansias por verlo. Estas habían incrementado de forma considerable. Antes, podía soportar una semana de ausencia sin ningún signo de abstinencia. Pero ahora se me hacia _ligeramente_ mas agobiante. Además estaba la presión del descubrimiento del sufrimiento por Lime, lo cual, sin duda, era el principal motor para que mi corazón quisiera estallar en mil fragmentos.

Quizás yo estaba exagerando. Quizás no debería preocuparme tanto por él. Quizás la desilusión me costara mas caro que todas estas especulaciones.

Pero yo jamás era racional.

Durante mi turno en la facultad de ingenierías, busque su expediente. Intente hallar clases que coincidieran con el día y horario actual. Termodinámica, profesor Husson, aula 22, tercer piso. Ge-nial. Tomé de entre los papeles de fechas de exámenes, programas y calificaciones, los correspondientes a Inuyasha que no habían sido retirados.

Subí las escaleras con mi corazón palpitando a mil. Iba a interrumpir —por primera vez— una clase en un aula magna —_demasiados_ alumnos— solo para sacar a una sola persona.

Llegue a mi destino. Antes de golpear la puerta respire hondo el viento fresco que llegaba desde una ventana cercana y, a través de ella, aprecié el cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas. Recién oscurecía.

Entonces di un paso hacia la puerta y toque tres veces. Fue abierta por el joven del pupitre más cercano a ella. El profesor, un hombre bien parecido de unos 50 años, continuaba con su clase. Miré el lugar. Debería haber por lo menos cien alumnos, todos ellos —salvando excepciones— concentrados en la clase. La mayoría eran hombres y muy pocos de ellos repararon en mi persona, por suerte. En la misma fracción de segundo en la que observé el lugar, busque la cabellera negra y los ojos dorados que me interesaban.

El estaba en el medio del salón tomando apuntes y cada tanto intercambiaba cortos comentarios con el compañero de al lado.

Carraspeé para captar la atención de todos —_suicidio_— y fue automático e ineludible el carmesí emergente de mis mejillas al tener absolutamente todas las miradas sobre mí y el silencio esperando a ser roto. Rogué porque mi voz sonara firme y potente. Ya no sentía el corazón.

—buenas noches…eh…permiso –dije hacia el profesor- estoy buscando a…—miré el papel solo para desviar mi vista de todos aquellos muchachos-Inuyasha Taisho. Es…importante, si pudiera acompañarme…—Dejé la frase a medias para la libre interpretación-

Inuyasha tomó su mochila y bajó hasta la base del aula, donde yo lo esperaba. No me animé a mirarlo, ni a él ni a nadie. Solo salí detrás de él y cerre la puerta con cuidado.

— ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó. Yo preparé mi mentira-

_Bien, bien, gracias ¿Y tú?_

—Quería darte esto –estiré mi mano derecha —ahora con una sutil venda al rededor de mi dedo meñique, recomendación de un medico de la fiesta— con los papeles que no había retirado en toda la semana- es que…trato de no quedarme con demasiados papeles porque después se me desordenan y los tuyos eran los últimos que quedaban y…bueno…tienes un parcial en tres semanas… -explique con timidez-

—Oh…esta bien –los tomó y una vez libre mi mano observo mi dedo meñique- ¿Cómo esta tu dedo?

— Bien. Miroku me obligó a hacerme unos estudios y salio que el hueso se había separado un poco por tanto tironeo…-me reí- pero esta bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No me gustaba este Inuyasha que no hacía bromas, ni me avergonzaba, o que ni siquiera hablaba. ¿Estaba enojado o qué? Metí las manos en mis holgados bolsillos y me mecí para adelante, mirando el suelo. Inuyasha miraba hacia un costado, hacia la ventana.

—Bueno… -comencé- ya me voy… nos vemos…otro día –Inuyasha abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada- adiós –me puse en puntitas de pie para besarle la mejilla pero él apenas se conmovió-

Caminé tranquila hacia las escaleras pero, afortunadamente, su voz me detuvo.

— ¡Espera…! –Yo me giré para ver su rostro y concluir en el debate interno por el que pasaba su cabeza- Puedo alcanzarte hasta tu casa.

—No te preocupes, tu clase aun no ha terminado.

Caminó hasta mi lado y me quitó mi gran mochila de mi hombro derecho, colocándosela en el suyo.

— Solo faltan diez minutos. Vamos.

Yo me quedé estática en mi lugar intentando no sonreír.

_Oh, que caballeroso…_

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar e igualar su paso. Entonces me di cuenta que nos alejábamos de las escaleras.

—Inuyasha ¿Por donde vamos?

— ¿Uh? Hacia el ascensor.

Caminé mas lento sudando frío. Un ascensor…un espacio reducido en donde no habría suficiente aire.

—No –detuve su mano antes que presionara el botón que llamaba al ascensor-

— ¿Y ahora que pasa? –sus cejas negras se juntaron-

—no puedo ir en ascensor. Mejor vayamos por las escaleras ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que por las escaleras tardaremos mas y yo ya me quiero ir a mi casa.

—Oh…esta bien, tu ve por el ascensor y yo por las escaleras y nos vemos otro día –di un paso hacia atrás y luego intenté quitarle mi mochila. Él presionó el botón rojo y luego me detuvo sin que pudiera quitarle mi mochila-

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Veras…soy claustrofóbica.

Me miró con la incredulidad plasmada en los ojos y luego sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, levemente. Casi imperceptible fue aquella sonrisa.

—No va a pasar nada. Estas conmigo.

_Estas conmigo_.

Suspiré derrotada ante lo ultimo dicho por él. **Estas conmigo**.

No podía sentirme mas segura en ese momento.

—Confío en ti –dije al pisar el ascensor cuando por fin había abierto sus puertas-

—Haces bien –contestó con suficiencia- solo te advierto que va lento…

No dije nada mas. Apoyé mi espalda sobre la pared contraria a la puerta del ascensor y cerré mis ojos. Inuyasha estaba sobre la pared contigua. Era cierto que el ascensor iba lento, muy lento.

Pensé en todo lo de recién. Por lo menos se ofrecía a llevarme a casa. Me alegró pensar que quizás no era _tan_ cierto que él me quisiera lejos, sino, hubiera dejado que me marche sola y luego…no lo se.

Quizás no lo hubiera vuelto a ver en un tiempo, con lo extraño que se comportaba él. Tantos altibajos. Cuando no me decía que era fea, me decía que era linda. Si no le agarraban ganas de hacerse el cariñoso conmigo, me ignoraba toda una semana. Jamás iba a comprenderlo.

Sentí un temblor debajo de mis pies y luego un extraño ruido. Abrí los ojos lentamente intentando mantener la calma a cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido. El ascensor había dejado de moverse y las luces se habían apagado, siendo sustituidas por unas tenues luces de emergencia. Claro, habríamos llegado ya a planta baja.

Me acerque a la puerta al igual que Inuyasha. Él se fijo en la placa en donde figuraban los pisos.

—Abre la puerta –le ordené impaciente-

—Maldición…Ahome esa puerta no va a abrirse –contesto indignado. Luego volvió a fijarse en el tablero- ¿No ves? No hay ninguna luz que nos indique en que piso estamos. El ascensor se ha atascado.

Mi cuerpo fue incapaz de moverse. Mis pesadillas jamás solían realizarse ¿Por qué esta si? Me pase una mano temblorosa por mi frente, por debajo de mi flequillo.

—¿Cómo? –él no me respondió. A pesar de todo mantenía la calma bastante bien- es una broma ¿Verdad?

Lo miré con la expectativa de una respuesta afirmativa, pero él no me respondió. Tan solo suspiró y apoyo su frente contra el tablero.

Yo lo empujé y toque todos los botones esperando que alguno de ellos hiciera mover el elevador. Pero nada.

_**Estas conmigo**__._

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –grité horrorizada- si no me hubieras obligado a entrar en esta cosa ahora estaría felizmente bajando las escaleras con todo el aire para mí ¡Idiota!

— ¿Qué? Yo no te obligué a nada, tu accediste sola ¡Además yo no quise que nos quedáramos atrapados aquí adentro!

No quise discutirle mas. Mi respiración se volvió defectuosa con cada segundo que pasaba. Me sentía mal. No podía respirar y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Eso sin contar el golpeteo desenfrenado de mi corazón.

Me apoyé contra una esquina de las paredes con mis ojos cerrados. Intenté calmarme pero me fue imposible. Realmente no podía respirar.

— ¿Ahome? –Escuché la voz de Inuyasha con un tinte de preocupación-

En cuanto sentí sus firmes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo me desplomé. Estos me sostuvieron y me dejaron en el suelo. Inuyasha también se había sentado y había apoyado mi torso, o mejor dicho mi espalda, sobre su cuerpo, de modo que mi cabeza descansara sobre uno de sus hombros. Me regaló un beso en la frente.

—Tranquila… -dijo, pero su voz sonaba mas tensa que la situación misma- anda, respira lento.

Era aterrador el sonido que emitía mi garganta cuando intentaba respirar. Mi pecho temblaba cada vez que se elevaba para la libre actuación de los pulmones. No mejoraría en nada.

La mano de Inuyasha me barrió mi flequillo para acariciarme la frente y la otra se coloco debajo de mi clavícula.

—Respira hondo. Por la nariz y exhala por la boca ¿Puedes sentirme?

_Oh, p__or supuesto._

—Hazlo conmigo, pequeña.

Sentí como su pecho se movía lentamente, en una tierna forma de indicarme el tiempo para inhalar y otro para exhalar. Lo imité y con toda mi capacidad mental intenté calmarme.

_**Estas conmigo.**_

Mi respiración fue mejorando paulatinamente y fue entonces cuando relajé mis músculos. A mis espaldas Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

—Muy bien… -me felicitó- Sigue así.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo incrustado en el techo. Era aterradora, se me había corrido el poco delineado que me había practicado sobre los ojos, tanto que me hizo recordar a Michael Jackson al final de _Thriller_.

Me reí ante el pensamiento.

— ¿De que te ríes? –quiso saber él-

—Mira mi rostro en aquel espejo… -le sugerí con voz débil. Él lo hizo y vi nuestras caras pegadas, mirando ambas hacia arriba- parezco Michael Jackson en los últimos segundos de Thriller…

Su risa suave inundó mis oídos y pude ver reflejados, también, nuestros rostros sonrientes. Una foto muy linda.

—Ahome…-giró su cabeza hacia su hombre izquierdo en donde descansaba mi cabeza. Quito los cabellos que lo separaban de la piel de mi mejilla y accidentalmente rozo sus labios contra ésta- me preocupaste…

Su aliento tibio golpeo mi mejilla con la misma fuerza y con el mismo cosquilleo que provocaban sus labios contra mi piel. Yo creí que me desarmaría en ese mismo instante.

—Lo siento… -sonreí- ¿Qué pensaste?

—Pensé…no se…que iba a agarrarte algo… -yo me reí- no es gracioso –me reprochó. Hubiera pagado cualquier cifra con tal de verle la cara-

Acompasé mi respiración antes de hablar.

— ¿Inuyasha? –pregunté. Él apoyo su mejilla sobre mi cabello-

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que debería llevar a todos lados un inhalador? –Inuyasha bufó-

—No eres asmática. Yo creo que estarás bien, pero si quieres comprarlo…

—De pequeña era asmática… tener dificultades para respirar parece ser mi karma.

—No digas eso… ¿Y ahora como te sientes?

Sentí un movimiento debajo mío. Cuando miré el espejo que había sobre mi cabeza, vi que Inuyasha se quitaba ambas mochilas de su espalda. De la suya sacó su celular y billetera.

—No hay señal… -comento en voz baja. Yo gemí- tranquila. Ahome, tu solo intenta mantener la calma ¿Si? No vuelvas a hacer eso…

—Estoy tranquila –confesé-

Hicimos silencio. Yo aun seguía cómodamente recostada entre sus brazos y, sinceramente, no tenía intención de salir de allí. Si del ascensor, pero no de su abrazo. Entonces una pregunta cruzo por mi mente, o mejor dicho, varias preguntas me atravesaron. No sabía si sería un buen momento pero ¿Qué mas da?

—¿Inuyasha? –volví a llamarlo-

—¿Qué pasa?

Hice una pausa y luego reanude la charla.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Depende –respondió con cautela- ¿Acerca de que?

—Acerca…de una persona.

—Ah… pues…pregunta.

—¿No vas a enojarte? –quise saber. Me alegraba que en esos momentos no me viera el rostro-

—¿Esa era la pregunta? –me sacudió sutilmente-

—¡No…! Yo quería preguntarte…-tomé aire y cerré los ojos- sobre Lime…

No escuche su respiración ni su cuerpo se movió. Estaba como petrificado debajo de mi cuerpo. Yo me incorporé, con todo el dolor del alma, pero lo hice. Me di la vuelta y me senté, manteniendo una escasa distancia junto a sus piernas.

—¿Inuyasha? –lo llame cuando vi su mirada ausente- Inuyasha…-no me respondió ¿Tan concentrado podía estar?- ¡Inuyasha! –tome un mechón de su pelo para acercarlo a mi rostro y que me viera-

Esperaba una reacción molesta de él, pero simplemente me miró con la vulnerabilidad en aquellos dos soles y me cuestiono con ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Trague saliva.

— ¿Quién es ella?

**¡Hola! Bueno, vienen rapido las actualizaciones, no digan que no! X) es hasta que se me acaben los capitulos…**

**Espero que este les haya gustado mas que el anterior, ya ven. Y gracias por sus opiniones son re importantes! Me alegra que les guste asi, esto =).**

**Ustedes dicen que les pareció este. ¿Bueno, malo, aburrido? Bla bla bla. ******

**Ah, quiero aclarar que Lime no salió de Saber J. Me la imaginé en un flash por la nenita de los locales de comida Wendy. Pero no me acordaba la cara, asi que esta es mas linda!! xD are. ¿Esa chica de wendy era pelirroja no? Bueno, dejemoslo ahí…**

**Adieuuu!**

**PD: Isuldory si keres pasame tu mail, yo te agrego.**

**PD2: jojo AH Refiram, ahome esta meada por veinte elefantes (DESDE QUE NACIO (¿) ).En mi caso no ;) . Asi que ****por suerte****, solo en partes ahome es como yo.**

**PD3:Paaulaa TRANQUILA, CARAJO. X)**

**CHAU, A LA MIERDA. NO SE PORQUE CONTESTO ALGUNOS X)**

**ADIEU Y GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODAS POR COMENTARME =)**


	13. Envuelta en llamas

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Trece**

**Envuelta en llamas.**

Me resultó conmovedor el brillo de tensión y _¿Miedo?_ Que afloraban en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que lo veía dudar y temblar gracias a mi — ¿O debería decir la segunda?— y, a pesar del confort que esto me provocaba, hacía que emergiera mi lado culpable y compasivo.

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared de acero en un suave movimiento una vez que me separé un tanto de él.

Si su mirada hablara, de seguro me estaría preguntando por qué le cuestionaba _justo_ eso. Aun así yo no deje de insistir.

Su voz sonó tranquila y bajita cuando por fin habló.

—Ella _fue_ mi novia.

—¿**Fue**? –repregunté intentando imitar su calma-

—Así es… nos separamos hace dos años.

Hice una pausa antes de volver a preguntar. De repente tenía miles y miles de ellas en la cabeza que esperaban salir de mi boca.

Hacia dos años…y yo que pensaba que era algo reciente… suspiré y levanté mi cabeza para ver mi reflejo en el espejo del techo. Mi cara de _Michael Jackson "thrilleriana" _ahora estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de confusión y ansiedad. Me decidí por hacer esta última pregunta con respecto al tema y volví mi rostro hacia él.

—¿Por qué? –Fui lenta y suave al preguntar, con todo el temor de sonar grosera-

Entonces fue él quien hizo una pausa. Respondió una vez liberado el suspira que retenía.

—Lime murió…

Yo me congelé en mi lugar. Respondí segundos mas tarde con lo único que fui capaz de decir.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo…!

No me atreví a preguntar más. Miré mis puños sobre mis rodillas flexionadas. Entonces, ¿Era por _eso_ que él sufría? ¿Había sido el 13 de diciembre la fecha mas triste para él? ¿Coincidiría lo dicho por Miroku con lo que me estaba confesando Inuyasha?

Rápidas conclusiones me llevaron por el camino que, creí, seria el menos erróneo: Inuyasha no había dejado de amarla. No había _podido_. ¿Sería esto cierto?

Mi cabeza se llenó de dudas y, automáticamente, careció de certezas. Quería saber mas sobre ellos, pero sus entristecidos ojos dorados me detuvieron. Además mi corazón no soportaría mas esa clase de información.

De repente se habían derrumbado mis frágiles ilusiones acerca de nosotros. El beso, su tenacidad para que me alejara de Kouga. Yo pensé que podría sentir algo por mi, algo aunque sea pequeño.

Entonces ambos nos habíamos entristecido. Él por recordar, yo por descubrir.

Dejé pasar varios minutos antes de intentar hacerlo sonreír. Varios y largos minutos.

—No puedo creer que esté dentro de un lugar tan pequeño como un ascensor y que mantenga la calma.

Esta bien, pensar en aquello me había alterado un poco.

—No tienes a la suerte, Ahome –cerró sus ojos. Yo lo miré desconcertada-

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Qué…? –preguntó con su típica pesadez. Al parecer comenzaba a aflorar algo de su humor habitual-

—¿Estas durmiendo?

—No, solo estoy descansando…-abrió su boca para bostezar. En ese momento coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros-

—¡No puedes dormirte! –le rogué- Voy a sentirme sola si no me hablas.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Cómo "_Y eso que_"?- soltó una risita luego de mi mala imitación de su voz— ¡¿Quién va a tranquilizarme si te duermes?!

—¿Te sientes mal? –abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarme-

Hice de mis labios una línea cuando intenté sofocar una sonrisa. Lo miré seriamente con mis ojos abiertos de par en par. La mentira estaba escrita en mi cara.

—¿Si…? Si.

Ante mi extraño gesto él entrecerró los ojos y me sonrió.

—Estas mintiendo —yo me reí— intenta algo mejor para mantenerme despierto ¡Y que no sea uno de esos ataques tuyos!

Abrí los ojos cuando una idea brillante cruzo mi mente cual cometa por el cielo. Veamos sin con esto le quitaba el sueño…

—¿Tontuelo? –le llamé- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Capté su atención enseguida. Ambos soles arribaron a mi con cautela.

—Dime.

Lo pensé bien antes de formular la pregunta en voz alta. Sacudí levemente la cabeza al comprender que esto me daría mucha vergüenza así que cambie la pregunta a último momento.

—¿Tu crees que estaremos mucho tiempo aquí encerrados? Porque en algún momento va a acabarse el oxigeno y pues…-respiré hondo- creo que ya comienza a agotarse.

—Podemos intentar la respiración de boca a boca –comentó como si nada el descarado-

—¡Hablo enserio! –Chillé- me da miedo –sentí su mano caliente sobre mi cabeza-

—Tranquila ¿lo recuerdas? Estas conmigo –me inspiró cierta confianza su conducta y le sonreí de lado-

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? –bromeé-

—Mmm… eso depende que sea bueno y malo para ti.

Luces brillantes provenientes del mismo ascensor nos sorprendieron en pleno cortejo. Ambos miramos hacia los costados alegrados.

—¿Esto contesta tu pregunta anterior? –me sonrió-

El elevador retomó su lento descenso a planta baja. Le apretujé las mejillas de puro alivio, gesto que fue devuelto con sus ojos en blanco. Nos pusimos de pie esperando que las puertas nos cedieran el libre paso hacia el exterior. Lo tenia decidido: no volvería a meterme en un ascensor jamás, _ni loca_.

Fui yo quien saltó dejando escapar risitas una vez puesto el primer pie en _tierra firme. _Inhalé con mi boca todo el aire que mis pulmones podían almacenar, sintiendo así el placer de estos al inflarse satisfechos.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se colocó encima su mochila y la mía. Afuera quedaban muy pocos estudiantes y al parecer nadie había notado nuestro accidente dentro del desgastado elevador. Como de costumbre nos subimos a su auto y una vez colocados los cinturones de seguridad emprendimos nuestro viaje. Condujo aun mas rápido de lo que suele hacer y esto me aterro.

—Te agradecería que me dejes menos chances para morir, Inuyasha.

—Oh, claro. Con las que tu misma te ofreces ya debes tener bastantes –se burló- hoy te salve la vida…

—luego de haberme, prácticamente, echo estirar la pata –interrumpí y completé al recordar que podríamos haber bajado por las escaleras- aun así, gracias.

Me miró en desacuerdo.

—no sabía que lo tuyo era tan grave…-

—¡MIRA HACIA DELANTE! –Grité y me tape los ojos-

Tenia que admitir que Inuyasha manejaba excelentemente. A pesar de estar distraído no se había movido ni un centímetro. Él maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar mis gritos. Pude oír algo así como _"Deberían internarla en un neuro-psiquiátrico…"_ Pero no quise discutir.

Llegamos a mi casa en paz y armonía, tal cual las cosas se iban dando hasta ahora. Le sonreí cuando escuché el débil ronroneo del motor apagándose.

—Oye…-me llamó-

—¿Qué?

—¿tienes pensado hacer algo el viernes?

—Nada –admití sintiendo una pequeña llama en mi pecho-

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Volví a sonreír cargada de ilusión. Mi mente procesó la información y captó un doble sentido a la pregunta como un inocente impulso a mi deseo.

_Por supuesto_, pensé. Inuyasha mantuvo su pose despreocupada, como si no le importara demasiado mi respuesta. Yo sabia —o creía— que eso no era cierto.

—Claro, me encantaría.

—Entonces te llamo luego.

—Si, adiós…

No le besé la mejilla como acostumbraba, simplemente salí del auto escondiendo mi exagerado buen humor.

Y él, como siempre, aguardó a que yo entrara en mi casa para marcharse.

Releí casi toda la noche unos apuntes de historia, debido a que al día siguiente me esperaba un parcial. Acabé agotada una vez repasados los resúmenes de los dos manuales. Creo que hasta soñé con Hitler —pesadilla total y absoluta— y su postura durante la segunda guerra mundial. Soñé, también con el Manifiesto Comunista y no recordaba nada mas. Oh si, entrometido entre esta clase de sueño, había un fogoso beso con Inuyasha.

Por suerte este era el último examen de historia y si lo rendía bien, tendría otra materia mas promocionada. Luego vendría física…¡_Puaj_!

***

En el examen no me había ido bien, pero tampoco mal. Con un poco de suerte aprobaría y sino tendría que preparar un buen oral. Al rato de almorzar en una plaza de por ahí, entré en la majestuosa facultad de ingenierías para cubrir mi turno habitual.

En el día habían acudido varios profesores de los últimos años para dejar las fechas de los últimos parciales con los que muchos alumnos se graduarían. Varios de ellos me parecieron muy simpáticos, así que entre charla y charla mas de uno me completó la explicación sobre la _física de primer grado_ —como había calificado un viejo profesor del quinto año— que anteriormente Inuyasha me había enseñado. Ahora estaba mas cerca de aprobar.

No me sorprendió verlo a Kouga esperándome al final de la jornada con una gran sonrisa. Estaba apoyado sobre una pared y de brazos cruzados mirándome mientras yo cerraba la puerta con llave.

Le devolví la sonrisa con amabilidad y me acerqué para besarle la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Perfecto. ¿Tu?

—Cansada –admití. Comenzamos a recorrer los pasillos juntos hasta la salida. Yo, mientras tanto, miraba a los costados por si veía a Inuyasha, quien también tendría que haber terminado ya con su clase- Hoy vino un profesor de Electrotecnia a dejar una fecha de examen –me reí- lo lamento por ti.

—Que malvada…-me pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y luego me despeino- y yo que venia a invitarte a una fiesta…

—Oh…-lo miré con una gran sonrisa y con mis ojos demostrando mi ilusión- ¿_Venias_? –puntualicé-

—Si, pero ahora que te burlas de mi…

Se acercó a mi, haciendo notar la diferencia de tamaños, solo para mirarme con aire de superioridad. Atiné a morderme el labio inferior y empujarlo levemente.

—El sábado a las cero horas. ¿Paso a buscarte?

Sonreí.

—Supongo- y chocamos nuestras manos-

Salimos hacia el estacionamiento de la facultad. Yo aun seguía buscando a Inuyasha puesto que todas las noches se ofrecía a llevarme a mi casa, no era interés, solo se me hacia raro no encontrarlo y, honestamente, no quería que me viera con Kouga.

—¿Vas para tu casa? –me preguntó mientras caminábamos lento-

—Eh…si.

—Puedo alcanzarte si quieres –me ofreció con amabilidad-

—Te lo agradezco, pero preferiría no molestarte.

—Nada de eso. Anda, no voy a comerte –bromeó. Yo no pude evitar reír-

—Lo se, es que…-

En cuanto bajé mi cabeza para mirar el suelo sentí sus dedos levantando mi mentón y lo que siguió después me desconcertó.

El instante fue corto pero determinante. Sus labios calientes sobre los míos me hicieron temblar y sentir un fuego recorriendo mi garganta implacable. Fue tan solo un beso, un roce que habrá durado unos segundos. Cuando despegó sus labios de los míos acaricio mi labio inferior con su lengua. Entonces creí estar ardiendo en llamas.

—O quizás si vaya a comerte…

Ambos paramos en seco cuando escuchamos mi nombre siendo gritado por alguien. Miré por todos lados para saber de donde provenía aquella voz y cuando me fijé en la puerta de la facultad, lo vi a Inuyasha bajando los cinco escalones. En cuestión de segundos estuvo a mi lado.

Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Kouga soltó una risita burlona.

—¿Ya estas? –me preguntó-

—Eh…si, ya acabó mi turno.

—¿Nos vamos? –me tomó de la mano firmemente y aguardó mi respuesta-

—Eh… -miré a Kouga. Este me sonrió y se acercó para dejarme un beso en mi mejilla-

—Entiendo. Que te sea leve… -Me deseó mirando a Inuyasha- recuerda, a las 12.

Y fue él quien se alejo de nosotros. Inuyasha me llevó a voladas hacia el auto donde me levantó para meterme dentro del coche y ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Lo miré confundida cuando rodeaba el coche y se acomodaba a mi lado, para luego encender el auto con un suave ronroneo.

—No puedo creerlo –soltó apenas sentado en el asiento-

—¿Qué cosa? –pregunté siendo ingenua. De seguro nos había visto besándonos, o mejor dicho, a Kouga besándo**me**-

—¿Qué quería Kouga? ¿Y que fue eso de _a las 12_?

No iba a decirle que iríamos a una fiesta juntos, por supuesto que no. De paso suspiré de alivio al afirmar que no había visto aquel beso.

—¿Qué te importa? –miré su asiento. Inuyasha soltó una risita-

—¿No te das cuenta que es un imbécil?-soltó furioso- Sabe que eres mi novia y aun así te busca. No ha cambiado en nada… -apercibí la nostalgia en su voz y no me rehusé a preguntar-

—¿Qué no ha cambiado? ¿De donde lo conoces?

Suspiró e hizo una pausa bastante larga antes de contestar.

—Era mi amigo antes. Bah, _amigo_. ¿Es que es demasiado duro para ti mantenerte alejada de él?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? –Solté molesta- Me gusta Kouga… –dije sin pensar-

Inuyasha disminuyó la velocidad antes de que saliéramos del área universitaria para mirarme con ojos sorprendidos, y, hasta me pareció que estaba dolido. Pero creo que fue mi imaginación. Detrás nuestro comenzaron a atascarse coches, de a poco.

—¿Cómo dijiste? –Preguntó con calma-

_La calma previa a la tempestad_, pensé. Hice gestos extraños con mi rostro con los que demostré que no sabia que decir. Abrí mi boca varias veces pero no salió de ella ningún sonido que articulara palabra alguna. Terminé diciendo lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente. De todas formas era la verdad, _mal expresada_ quizás, pero verdad al fin.

—Eso. Me gusta Kouga.

—Pero… -dejó la frase a medias y perdió su vista en mis ojos-

_Pero mas me gustas tu_, quise decir.

—No entiendo que es lo que le ven a ese tipo…-masculló-

—Bueno…-me sonroje- bueno tu también tienes lo tuyo…-terminé con un hilo de voz. En realidad creí decirlo tan bajo que pensé que yo sola había podido oírlo, pero Inuyasha escondió una sonrisa- a lo que voy –empecé con voz firme- es que tu solo me adviertes sobre él pero no me das ninguna explicación.

—¡¿Te gusta Kouga?! –volvió a preguntar ignorando mi comentario anterior-

Molesta me acerqué a él todo lo que el cinturón de seguridad me permitía —que no era mucho— y tiré de su ropa para acercarlo también.

—¿Sabes qué? Me encanta –pronuncié bien cada una de las silabas que conformaban esas cuatro palabras-

—¿Ah si? –me desafió-

—Si –afirmé- y besa _tan_ bien…

Entonces su postura desafiante bajó la guardia. Me miró con el rostro descompuesto por la ira y la sorpresa. Cerró los ojos, supuse yo, para intentar aplacar el enojo.

—¿Te besó?

—Si… -dije luego de sopesar su posible reacción-

—O sea que dejaste que te bese –no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación-

—No fue tan así, me tomó de sorpresa. Aun así no deja de ser el mejor beso que he recibido.

Esperé que captara la indirecta de _"su beso fue mejor que el tuyo"_ —aunque yo dudara que fuera así— y cuando lo hizo su propia mirada me aconsejó que cuidara de mi propia integridad. Una sonrisa maquiavélica atravesó su rostro y entonces mi corazón bombeó cada vez mas rápido.

—De verdad… no deberías haber dicho eso…

Lo vi abalanzarse sobre mi cuerpo. No se si sería por comodidad o qué, pero cuando casi estuvo sobre mí, empujó mi asiento hacia atrás, entonces sí me apresó con su cuerpo y me inmovilizó por completo —además de la gran ayuda del cinturón—. Me besó con una pasión implacable. Sus labios esta vez se movían con frenesí al compás de los míos, que correspondían por inercia al hambriento roce. Lo sentí todo: sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, su respiración. TODO. Y cada una de esas cosas me provocaba un agradable sentimiento, en mi estomago y en mi pecho.

Si antes creía que ardía, ahora estaba envuelta en llamas.

**¡Heyyyy! Otro capitulo mas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Va a haber otro capitulo desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha, pero mas adelante en el capitulo 16.**

**Guau 20 reviews, que loco xD GRACIAS, gracias, gracias! A las chicas que me dejaron sus mails: no se por que no los puedo ver :S, si todavía siguen interesadas lo pueden dejar pero sin el arroba xD A VER QUE ONDA.**

**Las dejo, me voy a nonarr.**

**Adieu**


	14. ¡Él NO es gay!

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Catorce**  
**Él no es gay**

Dejé que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo. Estuve dentro de la ducha alrededor de veinte minutos y me estremecí cuando se acabó el agua caliente y me salpicaron las primeras gotas heladas. Cerré el grifo temblando de frío y me envolví rápidamente el cuerpo con una toalla verde marino.

"_Serán __**mis**__ besos los mejores de tu vida" _

Me sequé el cabello y el rostro con otra pequeña toalla que completaba el juego del verde marino. Anoche no había podido pegar un solo ojo. Me había desvelado pensando en lo ocurrido en el coche de Inuyasha.

"_Serán mis besos los mejores de tu vida"_

Había sido tan explicito. Sin embargo dudé al pensar si se refería a sus dos únicos besos, o si es que en verdad habrían mas. Y todo por haberle dicho que me gustaba Kouga. Que mal expresada… ahora Inuyasha creía que estaba enamorada cuando en realidad no era así. Me gustaba Kouga, si, me parecía lindo y sexy, caballeroso y educado, pero todo eso viéndolo como un amigo. Si fuera mas atrevida y regalada, de seguro ya le habría propuesto pasar la noche. Pero siendo como era, por el momento solo me preocupaba por Inuyasha.

Luego de haberme besado Inuyasha se había reincorporado en su asiento y llevado el coche rápidamente hacia delante debido a los bocinazos persistentes de los autos de atrás, que no podían pasar. Yo no dije nada más. No me atrevía a mirarlo, ni a hablarle, si nada. Estaba avergonzada porque de alguna manera yo había provocado aquella reacción en él, fiel competidor, y aun así no me arrepentía de ello.

Digamos que en realidad habíamos dejado de lado nuestro enojo a una manera muy poco convencional.

Lo bueno de este día era que era viernes. Ultimo día laboral y luego dos días de descanso. Uno muy bueno y merecido.

Mientras tanto mi último día de trabajo se paso extrañamente rápido. Sin demasiadas demandas ni nuevas fechas de exámenes agregadas. Ni besos robados, ni insinuaciones, nada. De seguro todo ello vendría con la noche.

Lo recordé a ultimo momento en realidad, y no porque no me interesara, sino porque había tenido bastante que hacer en mi casa. Mi madre esperaba visitas y quería que la ayudara con la cocina. La cita con Inuyasha pasó por mi mente en un _flash_ y volé hacia la ducha. En tiempo record ya estaba vestida —camisa a cuadros verde y jean— y lista —esto incluía el sutil maquillaje y el secado de cabello—.

Arreglé con Inuyasha el encontrarnos en la plaza principal para luego escoger el lugar de salida. La verdad era que no quería volver a sentarme en ese auto al día siguiente de lo ocurrido. Logré convencerlo a pesar de su tenacidad para recogerme.

Entonces cuando estuve lista, salí de mi casa y me adentré en las poco iluminadas calles de mi barrio. Me topé con una multitud de jóvenes cuando pisé la primera vereda de la calle principal, entonces, mas tranquila, me dirigí hasta la plaza caminando alrededor de cinco cuadras.

Cuando llegué a la plaza central me sorprendí al encontrarla casi desierta. Por lo general se juntaban grupos de adolescentes a emborracharse o cada tanto habían espectáculos. Pero particularmente hoy estaba desolada.

Crucé algunos árboles, girando mi cabeza hacia todos lados por si veía a Inuyasha, y alenté mi paso. Vislumbré a lo lejos dos chicos caminando tranquilamente hacia el centro de la plaza, entonces por fin escuche voces provenientes de atrás de un matorral. Otro grupo de cinco chicos salió detrás del arbusto y se quedó conversando a la vera del camino de piedra por el cual yo pasaba. Sin otorgarles demasiada importancia caminé hasta su lado y fue entonces cuando sentí un golpe en mi espalda. La diminuta piedra que me habían lanzado cayó al suelo y se perdió en el gris del asfalto. Los dos chicos que antes había visto me bloquearon el paso y se unieron a los silbidos.

—Eres linda –Me dijo el que parecía estar mas sobrio. A pesar del pañuelo que llevaba en su cabeza, pude notar que era calvo.-

—Oh –fue lo único que pude emitir antes de intentar pasar por su costado. Pero el chico mas alto imitó mis pasos y volvió a situarse frente a mi-

Fue entonces que me vi rodeada por aquellos siete muchachos. Uno de ellos, de cabello hasta los hombros y mirada amable, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me sacó del círculo.

—Eh, Suikotsu –llamó en señal de desaprobación otro chico de larga trenza negra que, sin duda, era el mas guapo de todos— ¿Adonde te la llevas?

—Suéltame –ordené pero cuando intenté quitarme su brazo de encima mío noté lo fuerte que era su agarre. Todos ellos me ignoraron-

Estaba a punto de llorar y mi corazón ya no daba para mas.

Me aterrorizó el mas grandote de todos. Tenía cicatrices en el rostro y una sonrisa deformada, como una mandíbula desencajada. Supuse que sería el mas viejo de todos, ya que aparentaba unos _veinti-largos_ años.

El muchacho que respondía al nombre de Suikotsu no respondió, se vio interrumpido por el mas petiso de ellos que llevaba un extraño gorro en la cabeza.

—Eres una linda mujer ¿Cómo te llamas? –Me acarició el rostro y yo sentí que iba a vomitar-

—Mukotsu…-reprendió el mismo muchacho de trenza-

—¿Qué te importa? –chillé causando la risa de todos ellos-

—Hey muchachita no seas atrevida –espetó una voz afeminada-

Siguiendo el sonido de aquella voz me topé con otro muchacho. Era delgado y de mediana estatura. Tenía sus ojos pintados al igual que sus labios, de manera sutil y su mirada no desprendía ningún deseo.

Ya entendía…

—¡Ustedes son los atrevidos! –me solté del agarre de ese tal Suikotsu y los miré desafiante. Si me golpeaban _todo bien_, pero no quería terminar de otra forma- ¿Con que derecho me retienen aquí?

—Con el derecho que se nos plazca –gruñó el chico calvo-

Yo los miré a todos ellos una vez mas. Las piernas me flaqueaban y amenazaban con doblarse en cualquier comento. No podía correr debido a ello, estaba aterrorizada.

_Inuyasha ¿Dónde estas?_

—Oigan, Guinkotsu, Kiokotsu –llamó Suikotsu. Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión me hubiera reído de que sus nombres terminaran todos igual— vayan a comprar algo para beber.

Los dos gigantes profirieron un leve gruñido y salieron hacia las calles atestadas de kioscos. Me alivié que se alejaran aquellos dos mounstros. Ambos deberían sobre pasar los dos metros de altura y eran corpulentos y muy, muy desagradables. Obedecieron sin quejarse. _¿Cuerpo grande cerebro chico?_

—¿Por qué no decides quedarte con nosotros? –me ofreció el muchacho de trenza— mi nombre es Bankotsu y te invito a pasar la noche, muñeca.

—Déjame en paz… -di un paso hacia atrás, temerosa-

El chico afeminado me miró con desdén y regreso a su lugar sobre el pasto, murmurando algo que no llegue a comprender. Acto seguido lo imito Suikotsu que tras una risa dijo:

—Ya déjenla en paz, pobrecilla.

Bankotsu entonces me tomó la muñeca bruscamente y me acercó hacia él. Yo grité, pero mi voz no sonó tan fuerte y firme como deseaba. Se me quebró enseguida, raspándome la garganta.

Luego todo sucedió muy rápido como para que mi desquiciado cerebro captara las imágenes en onda.

Bankotsu se separó de mi con una rudeza demasiado extraña y cuando abrí los ojos lo vi a dos metros alejado de mí, con su mejilla enrojecida. Suikotsu me miró sorprendido, Mukotsu se debatía entre defender a su hermano o proteger su integridad física y el otro muchacho —o _muchacha_— parecía deslumbrada. Yo no entendía nada hasta que giré mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo vi.

Automáticamente Inuyasha se colocó delante de mí con su típica postura protectora. Yo sentí que iba a morir de amor. Me sequé las pocas lágrimas que había derramado dispuesta a parecer decidida y valiente.

—¡Renkotsu! –gritó Bankotsu cuando vio que su acompañante amagaba con lanzarse contra Inuyasha— De esto me encargo yo.

—¡Bankotsu, hermanito! –gritó _el/la muchacho/a _con euforia—

El extraño muchacho continuo gritándole cosas a su hermano. Parecía preocupado, pero cuando miraba a Inuyasha sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario. Me pregunte a que podría deberse y creí que había encontrado la respuesta. Oh Dios…

Inuyasha aprovechó el momento para girarse y tomarme el rostro con sus manos.

—¿Estas bien? –me preguntó-

Incapaz de decir algo solté un par de lagrimas y negué con la cabeza. Él me abrazó y depositó un beso en mi cabeza con la intención de tranquilizarme, pero yo ya había despegado. ¿Y si le hacían algo a él?

—Tenía miedo…-confesé en voz baja-

—Tranquila, yo te cuidaré.

Me separó de él y pasó su dedo pulgar por una de mis mejillas para retener una lagrima. Me sentía tan segura con él, pero tenia tanto miedo de que esos hermanos le hicieran algo que no supe si era mayor lo que sentía momentos atrás o el terror que experimentaba ahora.

—¡Ya cállate Jacotsu! –Le gritó furioso Bankotsu- y tú…-señaló a Inuyasha- ¿Quién diablos eres?

Inuyasha bufó.

—Eso no te importa. Dime que le hiciste a Ahome –ordenó-

—Con que Ahome… -rió el moreno- no le hice nada. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis hermanos.

Pude ver que Inuyasha juntaba sus cejas realmente furioso, intentaba controlándose, supuse.

—¿De que hablas? Si llegaron a tocarla les juro que… -se interrumpió.

Su voz se escuchaba reprimida como si apretara fuertemente sus dientes para contener el enojo. Fue peor cuando Bankotsu rió.

—¿Sino…? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –lo desafió-

El chico que respondía al nombre de Renkotsu se colocó junto a él y Mukotsu se unió a sus risas. Mas al fondo, Suikotsu miraba divertido la escena y parecía no tener intención de involucrarse en la pelea. En mi fuero interno rogué que no regresaran aun aquellos dos hermanos gigantes.

—Vas a arrepentirte por meterte con ella –Inuyasha estaba sonriendo con soberbia y se veía bastante confiado-

Dio un paso hacia delante pero yo le tomé la mano para que no siguiera. No forcejeó, mas bien parecía estar esperando que Bankotsu diera el otro paso y terminar con todo esto a los golpes.

—¡Oye tu! –chillo Jacotsu. Miró nuestra unión y juntó sus cejas- ¡Antes de meterte con mi hermano tendrás que meterte conmigo!

El resto de los hermanos puso sus ojos en blanco.

Sus palabras no encajaban con su rostro. Tendría que adoptar una postura amenazante, mas sin embargo estaba _comiéndose_ con la mirada a Inuyasha. Temí que mis sospechas sean ciertas. Lentamente caminó con sensualidad hacia nosotros y apoyó una mano sobre su fornido pecho. Inuyasha parecía desconcertado.

—Dime, primor ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Pri… ¡¿Primor?! –balbuceó él. Tomó mi mano mas fuerte y se echó hacia atrás completamente confundido-

—¿Es que no me oíste? –volvió a preguntar con una dulzura fingida.

Cuando fijo su vista sobre mí todo ello se desplomó— A ver tú, niña, dime su nombre.

Yo miré a Inuyasha tan confundida como él. Entonces sentí que el mismo Jacotsu me tomaba del brazo fuertemente. Me sacudió una vez separándome de Inuyasha; con fuerza me pasó una mano por detrás de la cintura y con su otra mano me tomó el cabello que nacía arriba de la nuca para obligarme a mirarlo a la cara. No era tan brusco, solo lo suficiente como para hacerme hablar, a pesar de que no entendía mucho este cambio tan repentino.

—Contéstame otra cosa tú, muchachita ¿Por qué lo tenias tan fuerte agarrado de la mano? –su tono amenazador me habría acobardado si su pregunta no hubiera sido tan fuera de lugar-

—¿Qué? ¿Para que quieres saber eso? –Repregunté sin sentir ninguna clase de miedo hacia mi propia persona-

—¡Suéltala! –Intervino Inuyasha y camino con cautela hacia _nosotras, _que no lo hicimos caso-

—¡No seas atrevida y contesta! Ese chico es lindo…-explicó bajando la guardia. Detrás nuestro Inuyasha se congeló- no entiendo porque esta con una muchacha tan poco agraciada como tú.

—¡Eres… -musité- simplemente…- no sabia ni por que, ni de donde salía la ira que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Sería por que me había llamado fea o porque intentaba arrebatarme a Inuyasha?- insoportable…!

De forma inexplicable, levanté mi puño y se lo incrusté en medio de la cara. Creí que hubiera sido más fuerte si Jacotsu no me hubiera sacado una cabeza. Aun así, logré apartarlo de mí y disfruté verlo furioso. Me sentía la dueña del mundo aunque en realidad él, con un leve movimiento, pudiera hacerme añicos.

Inuyasha me apartó del camino cuando Jacotsu se lanzaba hacia mi para golpearme. Entonces Renkotsu lo sujetó de los brazos.

—¡Ya cálmate! Haces problemas por este muchacho que ni siquiera conoces ¡Compórtate!

Jacotsu chilló y luchó contra su hermano mientras me descuartizaba con los ojos. En cambio a Inuyasha lo bañaba en azúcar cada vez que lo veía…

—Y para que sepas –dije con desdén- se llama Inuyasha ¿Entendiste?

Él repitió el nombre en voz baja y luego maravillado volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos tiernos.

—¡Inu lindo! –gritó aun en los brazos de su hermano-

—¡Ya cállate! –Desesperado, Inuyasha se escondió detrás de mí como si yo fuera a protegerlo del amoroso Jacotsu- ¡A mi me gustan las mujeres! –gritó por encima de mi hombro. Entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla como si eso fuera a corroborar lo que decía-

—si te gusta ese engendro… -susurró-

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –le increpé pero me ignoró-

—La chica es linda –intervino por fin Bankotsu y supe que el hilo de la discusión había vuelto-

—No vas a volver a meterte con una mujer –dijo Inuyasha-

Deshizo el retraso y volvió a colocarse frente a mí. Esta vez Bankotsu también había cedido un paso y ahora se encontraban mucho mas cerca que antes. Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Bankotsu giraba entre sus dedos la pulsera que tiempo atrás me había regalado Miroku en el día del amigo. Él había comprado las piedras verdes —mi color favorito— y las había atado una junto a la otra, intentando colocar las piedras según la tonalidad. Se había esforzado mucho y la verdad era que lo apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Caminé hacia Bankotsu con la vista fija en la pulsera y me quedé a tan solo centímetros de su cuerpo.

—¡Es mi pulsera! –lo miré a sus ojos. Sus ojos arrogantes me miraban como si hubiera dicho lo mas obvio del mundo-

—¿La quieres? –me preguntó. Yo dudé unos segundos-

—Por supuesto.

Su risa me sobre saltó y di un paso hacia atrás.

—Hagamos un trato, Ahome. Vamos a dar una vuelta un rato y yo te doy la pulsera ¿Qué dices?-puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Su rostro parecía amable, pero yo sabia que no era así-

—¿Qué pregunta estúpida es esa?- preguntó una voz masculina proveniente de mis espaldas-

Inuyasha lo empujó lejos de mí. Renkotsu tuvo que quitarse del medio junto a Jacotsu para que su hermano no los derribara. Me sorprendió que Suikotsu no actuara, de verdad debería ser un tipo, dentro de todo, pacifico. Y en cuanto a su hermano Mukotsu, no había rastro alguno de él.

De pronto se había desatado una pelea espantosa. Yo no podía creerlo; hacía un segundo estábamos parados discutiendo, y ahora Inuyasha y Bankotsu se _mataban_ en una pelea en el suelo.

Y de verdad que eran salvajes. Jamás había visto pelear a Inuyasha y me sorprendió ver la agilidad con la que se movía, no porque estuviera ganando la pelea, sino porque me imaginé a mi misma haciendo esos movimientos en tan corto tiempo y realmente seria imposible.

Si hubiera tenido que arbitrar la pelea, la hubiera declarado como un empate, ya ambos tenían sus momentos de ventajas y desventajas, y ninguno parecía ser mas ágil que el otro.

En un momento dado, Bankotsu golpeó a Inuyasha en la frente y cuando este cayó a suelo, y se corrió su cabello, pude ver el hilo de sangre que emanaba sutilmente de la cortadura. Se reincorporó rápido y corriendo derribó a su contrincante al pasto. Pensé que sería tan salvaje como patearle, pero no fue así. Lo levantó del cuello de su remera con una fuerza espeluznante y lo estampó contra un poste de luz. Volvió a chocarlo contra dicho poste haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra el metal, entonces me acerqué velozmente a ellos y tomé uno de los brazos con los que Inuyasha sostenía a Bankotsu, quien lo miraba con toda la furia que sus ojos pudieran emanar.

Cuando lo hice sentí sus fuertes músculos tensados y me sorprendí con lo duros que eran; pero no era el momento para pensar en aquello.

Miré el suelo solo por mirar y distinguí las piedras color esmeralda desparramadas por todos lados.

**Jelou! (¿) Eh, cuantos reviews =) graciass (otra vez xD) ya saben que me alegra muchisimo que la historia les guste tanto! **

**Y a las chicas que me dejaron el mail, ya las agregue! **

**Les dejo el mail asi me evito el clickear (¿) es: .79 y es Hotmail!**

**Diganme que les aprecio ****el capitulo!!**

**Adieu.**

**Ah…tengo una GRAN duda. Les adelanto que va a haber un lemon en los prximos capitulos…pasa que no me decido a hacerlo o no! **

**Les parece que para el capitulo 18 escriba **_**algo**_** o prefieren que sea mas adelante? DIGANMEEEE x(. diganme si les aprece demasiado pronto o qué. Por fiiiss!**

**Ahora si, a la mierda.**


	15. Como la cerveza: Dorada

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Quince**  
**Como la cerveza: Dorada.**

—Inuyasha –llamé con suavidad—

Ellos se observaron por otro largo instante y luego Inuyasha, tras soltar un bufido, dejó caer a Bankotsu. Suikotsu ayudó a levantar a su hermano y miró a Inuyasha con toda la paz del cosmos.

A lo lejos vi dos figuras grandes y corpulentas caminar con tosquedad. Tiré del brazo de Inuyasha quien se seguia matando con la mirada con Bankotsu.

—Vamos.

Jacotsu se despidió de él, aun sujetado por su hermano, tirándole besos. Inuyasha solo volteó para hacerle _fuck you_ y pasó su brazo por detrás de mis hombros .Noté, por como respiraba, que seguía enojado.

El silencio fue inminente cuando salimos de la plaza. En la calle principal, las aceras estaban atestadas de jóvenes, todos bebiendo, fumando y divirtiéndose. En una banca pública lo obligué a sentarse y no entendí porque no me miraba a los ojos. Parecía muy interesado en mirar pasar los autos desde donde estaba sentado.

—Lo siento…—dije luego de unos minutos. Sus ojos me perforaron.

—¿Uh? ¿Que…qué?

—Dije que lo siento…-repetí- lamento haberte involucrado en esto, de seguro estarás enojado conmigo —esta vez fui yo quien bajó la mirada.

Escuché el sonido de una risita burlona saliendo de sus propios labios.

—Yo me metí solo en esto porque _tú_ estabas ahí –levanté la vista y percibí su mirada firme en mí- y por supuesto que no estoy enojado contigo. En todo caso…estoy enojado con ese…¿Bankotsu? –yo asentí-

Se movió inquieto sobre el banco de piedra en el que nos encontrábamos. Luego se estiró para hacer sonar su espalda con un sonido espeluznante.

—Ahome, dime algo… —evaluó mi mirada como si buscara algo en ella. No se que habrá encontrado que lo hizo bajar la suya— ¿Esos tipos…te hicieron…algo?

Yo negué.

—No…porque llegaste –Solté un suspiro y él cerró los ojos. No supe si estaba aliviado o si sentía rabia— gracias.

—Ya… lamento lo de tu pulsera –entonces me sonrió— no sabía que Miroku tuviera dotes artesanales, vaya, vaya…

Rei y me erguí orgullosa de mi amigo.

—Solo para _mí_ porque soy su mejor amiga.

—¿Ah si? Pues yo soy su mejor amigo y lo conozco antes que tú –me peleó.

—¡Mentira! Yo lo conozco desde los quince… o… -dudé.

—yo desde los cinco años –alardeó. Me reí ante la idea que cruzaba mi mente.

—¿Me estas peleando a Miroku? No sabía que tenias ese lado celoso para tu amigo, eh –bromeé- aunque pensándolo bien, que lastima que todo haya terminado asi, quien te dice que Jacotsu… -le insinué lo que quería decir guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Ahome! –dijo molesto.

Me reí por su humor. Busqué en mi bolso el pañuelo rosa que siempre llevaba. Cuando lo tuve ya en mi mano me acerqué a un bebedero y lo humedecí, entonces volví a ubicarme junto a Inuyasha.

—¿Me permites? –pregunté. El asintió.

Le corrí el flequillo con cuidado. Luego me arrepentí porque estábamos demasiado cerca y podía sentir su respiración encima de mis labios. Además, parecía estar muy entretenido mirándolos.

Entonces carraspeó mientras yo continuaba limpiándole la sangre de la frente.

—¿Aun quieres salir? –me preguntó.

—Eh…si. Si tú quieres –coloqué una curita en su frente y sonreí al verla cubriendo la pequeña longitud del corte-

—Si, quiero ¿Vamos? –me preguntó. Me alejé de él, quien me sonrió y emitió un débil y obligado _Gracias_. Hizo un ademán indicándome el camino y yo lo seguí sin vacilar.

Ya no tendría de que preocuparme estando él a mi lado. Cruzamos la calle principal para meternos en otra menos solicitada. No tenía la menor idea donde me llevaba Inuyasha. La calle sinuosa estaba desierta, morada solo por enormes árboles. Inuyasha me miró con desinterés las dos veces que tropecé. Por suerte ninguna de ellas me tiró al suelo.

—¿Quieres una silla de ruedas?—preguntó Inuyasha— Porque con muletas me parece que…-hizo una mueca- ¿No, verdad? Sería el doble de peligroso.

Lo maldije por lo bajo y no me di cuenta, cuando lo pasé varios pasos, que Inuyasha ya no caminaba a mi lado. Él estaba entrando, distraídamente, por una puerta de roble. Me apresuré para seguirlo y entré en el recinto.

Adentro estaba oscuro. Las pocas, y tenues luces, que había eran de colores como el rojo y el amarillo.

Reconocí el lugar como un bar ya que, obviamente, no había gente bailando; y esta se encontraba dispersa en mesas de distintos colores. Me gustaba el lugar y, además, la música estaba bien.

Inuyasha me hizo caminar delante de él y, con una mano en mi espalda, me guió hacia la barra. Me apoyé en ella y miré al muchacho que servia los tragos. Era alto y de piel morena. Su cabello negro y largo estaba atado en su nuca. Le dio la mano a Inuyasha en un típico saludo de jóvenes y luego fijó su mirada en mí. Me guiñó un ojo amistosamente e hizo una reverencia con su cabeza.

—Maron—se nombró. Yo solo le sonreí y le dije mi nombre.

—¿Qué vas a querer, idiota?—le preguntó Maron a Inuyasha.

—Fichas y dos cervezas ¿Te parece bien? —me preguntó.

—Claro.

—Escoge una mesa, yo enseguida voy.

Inuyasha tomó las fichas de la barra y desapareció entre la gente—el lugar estaba atestado de gente parecida a Maron—. Supuse que debería de haber ido hacia la rocola ya que reconocí el comienzo de una canción de Pearl Jam, su banda predilecta. Yo tomé con cuidado los gigantescos vasos, abracé las dos botellas de cerveza y busqué una mesa.

Me senté a esperarlo en una de color verde que estaba en el medio del lugar. A mi lado, en la mesa contigua, un grupo de amigos reía estrepitosamente y cantaban la canción que se oía en el ambiente.

Llené mi vaso de de aquel enloquecedor liquido dorado y espumoso.

Di un sorbo profundo de él.

Miré a mi alrededor y no vi volver a Inuyasha. Asumí que quizás estaría eligiendo mas canciones o que se habría encontrado con algún amigo.

Bien: me sentía una idiota esperando y bebiendo sola ¡E Inuyasha que tardaba tanto!

Me sobresalté cuando el hombre que estaba en la mesa junto a la mía dio un golpe sobre la madera con la palma de su mano. Su risa fue lo único que oí.

—¿Sola? ¡Ven a divertirte con nosotros!—me propuso alegremente mientras señalaba con su enorme mano la mesa de amigos que cantaban y reían tan alevosamente. Y él estaba _tan_ borracho…

—Muy amable de tu parte pero estoy esperando a alguien.

Sonreí a forma de disculpa.

—¡No esperes sola!—rió—mi amigo cumple años—explicó. Otro hombre levantó su vaso hacia mí con toda la _felicidad _del mundo.

—Hey amigo, feliz cumpleaños —grité. Entonces empujé suavemente al hombre de mi mesa para que se sentara en su silla y junto a _sus_ amigos—¿Qué pensaría tu mujer?—bromeé.

—Que gran amiga eres, me caes bien.

Cuando me giré, el _treintón_ ya se había olvidado de mí. Inuyasha estaba sentado frente a mí, con tal cara de suficiencia, al escuchar su banda favorita en el ambiente, que casi me hace reír.

—Veo que puedes lidiar con cierta clase de hombres.

—Claro, no por nada todos mis amigos lo son—justifiqué recordando mis últimos tres cumpleaños con la casa atestada de muchachos simpáticos y amorosos, y con unas pocas amigas alrededor, que, sin duda, eran las mejores ¡Sobre todo mi linda Sango!

—¿Enserio?—preguntó juntando sus cejas.

—Si, la mayoría—sonreí—Al igual que tú ¿Verdad? Rodeado de mujeres, seguramente –dije cuando me ponía cómoda en mi silla.

—Eso era antes—bebió un poco de su cerveza y me pareció que miraba su vaso con cierto interés— Ahora estoy rodeado de pocas y con eso me alcanza.

Por supuesto que ambos nos referíamos a amistades _distintas_.

—Vaya… ¿Y yo estoy entre esas pocas?—me atreví a preguntar. Él rió.

—No lo creo…no podría ubicarte junto a Kikyo o incluso Yura—dijo mas para si mismo que para mi; pero yo no lo pase por alto.

—¿Yura?

—Oh…si, es una…chica—describió—lo que quiero decir es que…bueno, tu y yo…—entendí por su balbuceo que se trataba, de seguro, de algo que no sabría explicar o que no se animaría a decir. Bah ¿Qué no se animaría a decir Inuyasha Taisho?—tu y yo no tuvimos ninguna _relación_. Es por eso que no te consideraría dentro de esa…categoría.

Así que como él y yo no nos acostamos…¿Qué? ¿No entro en su vida?

¡Estúpido Inuyasha, que se explique ahora mismo!

—¿Estoy en alguna _categoría_?

—Eso no lo se…—confesó notoriamente disgustado. Yo me desilusioné—Supongo que si, pero tampoco voy a decírtela—contestó con desdén.

—¿Por qué no?—chillé—¡No me digas que te da vergüenza!—reí.

—¿Qué cosa?—se defendió—¡Por supuesto que no!

Solté una carcajada que resonó en todo el lugar.

—¡Te da vergüenza!—canturreé.

Inuyasha bufó resignado y bebió otro sorbo de la rubia dócil entre sus manos.

—Ni que fueras alguien tan importante para mi—terció con calma.

Yo lo miré claramente ofendida por su comentario hiriente. A veces podría ser tan desconsiderado. Odié su indiferencia cuando lo vi terminar su cerveza con su típica expresión de niño arrogante. Tuve que aferrarme a la silla fuertemente para no agarrarlo de los pelos en ese mismo instante. Aunque pensándolo bien, luego de haberlo visto pelear esa misma noche, estaba segura que si se lo proponía me dejaría hecha harina. Pero yo sabía que él no me haría daño.

Ya basta, otra vez pensando bien de él cuando en realidad era un idiota desconsiderado que no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos.

_Ojala que te ahogues con la cerveza__, maldito Idiota_. Pensé con la vista fija en su odioso —hermoso— rostro.

—¿Qué?—inquirió sorprendiéndome mientras lo imaginaba prendiéndolo fuego— ¿Qué? –insistió.

—¿Podrías ser un poco mas considerado verdad?—solté— cuando me pediste que me hiciera pasar por tu novia no pensaste que no fuera importante.

Me crucé de brazos sin siquiera proponérmelo, era un reacción automática cuando estaba ofendida y molesta. Él volvió a llenar su chop con cerveza y le dio un largo sorbo en el que vació la mitad del vaso. Parecía que todo lo hacía para hacerme enfadar. Se tomó su tiempo para tragar la bebida, suspirar, relamerse los labios y mirarme con una mirada completamente penetrante.

—¿A que te refieres? –preguntó por fin.

Mi rabia aumento tanto que no pude contener las lagrimas. Evité su mirada y bebí de mi cerveza para aplacar el nudo en mi garganta.

—Tu solo me quieres para que te ayude con el asunto ese de tu estúpido taller ¿Verdad?

Me rasqué los ojos con mis puños en un intento para disimular las lágrimas, pero Inuyasha no era tonto y yo ya podía ver aquel atisbo de culpa tan familiar en él cuando me hacía llorar, o creía hacerlo.

—Pues si ¿Para que mas?

—¡Eres un desconsiderado!—chillé—y yo que…y yo…—sin poder hablar, o sin _atreverme_ a proseguir, me termine mi cerveza de un solo sorbo. Sabía que Inuyasha no dejaría pasar por alto ello.

—¿Y tu qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Nada. Solo eran tonterías…

—Estoy acostumbrado a escuchar tonterías —sonrió— Dime, anda…y no llores.

—¡¿Cómo no quieres que llore?! ¡Eres tan insensible, Inuyasha!—grité— Pensé que podíamos ser amigos, pero eres tan idiota, y yo encima que te quiero…

Me detuve en ese mismo instante. Había hablado de más ya que Inuyasha no tenia porque saber que lo quería. Nada de sentimientos, prefería que creyera que lo odiaba por ser un idiota, pero no que lo amaba. Aunque en realidad no habia sido tan explicita… a los amigos tambien se los quiere.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, entonces creí que iba a volver a desmayarme. ¿Volvería a estar enojado? ¿Acaso me rechazaría pensando en Lime? Yo no quería eso, tan solo estar a su lado.

Me serví en mi chop lo último que quedaba en la botella de cerveza y jugueteé con el líquido fermentado, exquisito. Me hechizaba el sabor y el helor que bajaba por mi garganta con cada trago que daba, arrasando con la sed y la ansiedad. Su color, la espuma, el sabor, el olor, todo en aquella rubia era encanto.

Entonces volví la vista a Inuyasha y cuando lo hice éste me regalo una leve sonrisa. Tocó con sus dedos la mano que sostenía el vaso a pesar de que yo estaba completamente hipnotizada por su mirada. Dorada, como la cerveza e igual de encantadora. Exquisita, profunda e insaciable: siempre se quería más. Mas tiempo para perderme en sus ojos, mas garganta para beber; mas miradas que me regale, mas infusión entre mis manos.

—¿Era esa la tontería que ibas a decirme? Porque si es así a mi no me parece para nada tonto —pronunció. Lo miré expectante.

—Claro —dije con recelo— Por supuesto que sí, si tu solo me utilizas. ¿Y yo a cambio que recibo? ¡_Dos_ míseras clases para aprobar un estúpido e inútil parcial, que, para colmo, es la semana que viene!

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y desprendió mis dedos de alrededor del súper vaso. Jugueteó un rato con ellos mientras yo continuaba hablando sobre el profesor, completamente desviada del tema.

—…da la fecha y luego no va nunca ¡Y yo no entiendo nada! Sería mas fácil planear su asesinato que…

—Te quiero —me interrumpió.

Me congelé en mi lugar. Su mano jugueteaba con mis dedos, doblándolos, quitándome el esmalte rosa de las uñas o simplemente acariciándolos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de la tensión.

_Repítelo por favor…dilo._

Su media sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Entonces supe que si él fuera solo un ángel, moriría por verlo.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Eh, gracias por sus recomendaciones, ya me decidi con respecto al lemon asi que proximamente verán..**

**Cuando hice este capitulo me costo un poco pero salió x). El que sigue va a ser desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha!.**

**Bien, me voy! diganme que onda!**

**Adieu**


	16. Inuyasha II

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

**Inuyasha**

—Que yo también te quiero. Esa podría ser la categoría en la que tú estás. Y créeme: no hay muchas personas en ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Rodó una última lágrima por su mejilla al momento que soltaba una risita irónica.

—Y ya no llores—le pedí.

Siempre me había costado ver a las mujeres llorar, y cuando se trataba de alguien que me importaba de verdad, la tarea se hacía aún mas difícil.

Porque si: Ahome me importaba _mucho_.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, tomé lentamente su chop y lo quité de entre sus suaves manos. Aun tenía la mirada perdida, así que aproveché su letargo para beber un poco.

De repente bajó su mirada a donde antes estaba su cerveza y entonces yo supe que iba a ser mi sangre la que correría en cuestión de segundos.

—¡INUYASHA!—Gritó furiosa— ¡Este es **mi** vaso! –me lo arrebató de las manos deseosa de que todavía conservara la espumita.

—Convídame, yo ya terminé…—le supliqué.

—No —me sacó la lengua claramente divertida.

Por un momento quise atraparla entre mis labios pero me contuve, simulando estar ofendido y levantándome de la mesa. Ella se apresuró a vaciar el vaso y levantarse también.

—¿Oye no crees que ya es tarde? Mejor te llevo a tu casa, digo: para que no se preocupe tu _mami_ —expliqué burlándome de ella.

—Te enojaste por la cerveza —rió y no pude evitar contagiarme de su sonrisa.

La miré detenidamente por unos segundos haciendo mas ancha mi sonrisa al ver el detalle en su rostro. La espuma había quedado sobre su labio superior, imitando un bigote.

—Hey… —acerqué un dedo hasta su boca y quité algo de espuma sobre su labio superior— es muy de hombre ese bigote de espuma—Bromeé.

Su cara adquirió un color escarlata que le llegó hasta las orejas. Aun avergonzada levantó una mano para quitarse los restos de espuma que quedaban. Pero yo fui mas rápido y la atrapé en el aire, antes de que llegara a su destino. Por último, pasé mi lengua por sobre su labio superior para deshacerme de su no convencional _bigote_.

Y me reí de ella, de su cara roja.

—Andando.

Empujé la pesada puerta de roble para salir al exterior. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, en el cielo, vislumbré una línea naranja que marcaba el próximo amanecer.

No sabía por qué, pero una punzada de dolor venia a mí cuando recordaba al sucio de Bankotsu y a sus hermanos intentando algo con _ella_, y ¿Por qué no incluir, también, a Kouga y al niño Houyo?

No tenia claro cual era el motor de aquella oleada de dolor y eso me inquietaba. O sea, si, Ahome era la causante pero ¿Por qué? Indagando en mis propios recuerdos supe que solo con una persona me había sucedido y esa persona era Lime. La pequeña Lime. La diferencia era que yo era muy celoso con ella pero ¿Y con Ahome? ¿De verdad me importaba tanto como para ponerme celoso? Asumí la realidad que me golpeaba ya que había solo una respuesta que enmarcara mis reacciones con Houyo y Kouga y esa necesidad de cuidarla todo el tiempo.

Ahome me gustaba _mucho_.

Aunque en realidad yo no entendía por que. Era caprichosa y torpe, y, además, me gritaba y se avergonzaba con frecuencia. Sin embargo a veces era tan perfecta…

Todo el tiempo me pugnaban las ganas de besarla. Porque era dulce y yo no podía evitar quererla. _Amarla_. Aunque al principio me había resistido al sentimiento solo por lealtad a Lime, ahora la situación se me iba de las manos. Antes desaparecía días, semanas, solo por pensar en Lime, y ahora no aguantaba no verla diariamente, como venia ocurriendo desde que empezó a trabajar en mi facultad.

Besarla, tocarla, mirarla todo en ella era efusión. Las ganas de besarla, por momentos, eran vencidas por verla reír y, también, hacerla solo mía.

No se, debería ser maravilloso hacer el amor con una mujer así. Dulce, inocente y virgen. Solo quería saber que se sentía, porque ella era tan distinta. Tan solo eso, por una vez.

¡Oh si! Además, provocar un sonrojo en ella era arte.

Nos metimos en la calle principal y caminamos en dirección a la plaza.

—Espero que esta vez no tengamos que toparnos con tus amigos—comenté con sarcasmo.

—A estas alturas deben estar tirados en el suelo durmiendo y/o vomitando—disertó con la misma calma.

—¿Ahome?—Le llamé una vez que pisamos el pasto de la gran plaza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Escruté su rostro en la oscuridad con la intención de percibir alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos. Si iba a mentirme o qué.

—Suéltala…

—El otro día, cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor…

—Oh, no me lo hagas recordar…

—…tú me ibas a preguntar algo y…parecías algo nerviosa, pero luego me hiciste una pregunta completamente normal…¿Lo recuerdas?

Me di cuenta, en ese momento, que Ahome estaba dispuesta a engañarme con tal de no decírmelo. Era una chica muy orgullosa.

—No recuerdo eso…

—Justo lo que pensaba…—susurré—pues yo te haré recordar. Me estabas preguntando sobre Lime, eso si lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?—asintió—bien, luego ibas a hacerme otra pregunta, pero terminaste por preguntarme cuanto tiempo me parecía a mí que íbamos a quedarnos a allí.

—Ah…si—reafirmó a secas— ¿Y?

—¿Qué era lo que en verdad querías preguntarme?

Su mirada se volvió hostil y solo fue capaz de emitir un fuerte bufido. Caminó mas adelante que yo con los brazos cruzados. ¡Maldita niña siempre hacía lo mismo! Y ahora me hace quedar como el malo que la ofende…

—¡Era eso! Si no me crees no es mi problema.

—¡Ahome!—grité indignado y me coloqué a su lado, igualando el paso.

—¿Qué? ¡No lo diré!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso era tan malo? ¿O demasiado vergonzoso? ¡Ya dime!

—¡Pareces un niño!—se quejó— Y déjame en paz.

Giró bruscamente en dirección opuesta dejándome completamente desconcertado. Sus pasos iban en dirección a la calle principal, otra vez.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—Les espeté desde atrás.

—Me voy a mi casa. Eres un idiota.

—¡Oye yo solo te pregunté! No seas maleducada, Ahome, y responde a mi pregunta ya que yo respondí a las tuyas—discutí indignado.

—¿Para que quieres saber? No es información para ti. Solo tendrías que responderme a mí y no estoy muy segura que te agrade.

En aquel momento me vi obligado a regresarla por la fuerza, levantándola en el aire con mis brazos. La recosté sobre mi hombro, de modo que su cabeza descansaba en mi espalda. ¡A mi nadie me dejaba con la duda sin pagar por ello! Y ya que no podía mover sus piernas…

Fue cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi espalda. ¡Tonta! Me estaba pellizcando y dolía, si que dolía…

—¡Ay! Ahome no seas niña ¡duele!

—¡Tu eres el niño y bájame ahora mismo!

—No lo haré hasta que me digas que era lo que me querías preguntar.

—Pues entonces vas a cansarte de llevarme así—Se quedó quieta.

Yo continué caminando en busca del auto con un agradable costal de papas sobre mi espalda. Lo encontré en seguida bajo un árbol de la plaza.

Con mucho cuidado la senté en el asiento del acompañante. Ahome aun conservaba su cara de enfado, _aquella que tanto me gustaba_. Oh bien: quizás _no tanto_ ya que siempre que ponía esa cara era presagio de que mi integridad física corría un **gran** riesgo, o por lo menos mi capacidad auditiva…

Rápidamente me situé a su lado y encendí el motor. Noté mis ojos rojos cuando me vi reflejado en el espejo retrovisor, y cierta pesadez en la garganta, pero le resté importancia. Hice andar el auto lentamente y, una vez doblada la esquina, observé a mi compañera.

Parecía una niña cuando se mordía el labio inferior por adentro y desviaba la vista ¡Era yo quien debería estar frustrado! ¡No ella!

—Ya quita esa cara—dije.

—¿Qué cara? Esta es mi cara de siempre—replicó sin ni una pizca de su habitual alegría.

—Mentira—contradije—no me gusta.

_Me encanta._

—Pues no me mires.

_Imposible._

—Como quieras…¡Ah! Por cierto…¿Dos míseras clases?—cité—puedo darte mas clases hasta que tengas el parcial—ofrecí intentando ser lo mas amable que se me era posible—mira, mañana tengo que revisar unos diseños de una nueva maquina, pero supongo que luego de las siete de la tarde voy a estar libre ¿Quieres que pase por tu casa? ¿O prefieres venir tú a la mía?—sugerí, aunque si aceptaba venir a mi casa, yo estaba dispuesto a darle clases pero de otra cosa…

La tomé por sorpresa y su rostro me lo confirmó. No entendí por que tardaba en responder y me tocó de cerca la necesidad de saber que se estaba enrollando en su cabeza en estos momentos, ya que cuando por fin me contestó, su voz denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

—Mañana no puedo, es que…que…que mi mama tiene que…—sacudió su cabeza e hizo un ademán con sus manos muy gracioso— quiere que la ayude con algunas cosas, al anochecer—respondió. Yo tuve la leve impresión de que me mentía—además, haz tus cosas tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí.

—Eh…bien, si tu lo dices…

Las cosas concluyeron como siempre lo hacían. Yo llevándola hasta su casa, esperando que cerrara la puerta de su casa una vez dentro y marchándome hacia la mía luego de esto.

Después me desvestía, me tiraba en mi cama y dormía, aunque últimamente me llevaba cierto tiempo para que mis ojos se cerraran y siempre que sucedía, lo ultimo que veía en mi mente era la sonrisa de Ahome.

¡Me enferma pensar tanto en esa niña! Ni siquiera me dejaba dormir en paz…

Esta fue otra noche en la que soñé con ella ¡Ja! Claro que esta vez ninguno de los dos se hallaba desnudo…

Sin llevar lógica alguna, de repente me encontraba abrazando a Ahome en un desconocido lugar, repleto de escaleras que se dirigían hacia distintas direcciones.

Me sentía muy cómodo y tibio estrechándola contra mi pecho frío.

Extraño que esa pequeña torpe me hiciera sentir tan tranquilo. Siempre que estaba su lado la sentía como un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Aunque debía reconocer que con sus besos me había hecho tocar el cielo con las manos

Pero cuando miraba a mi alrededor y veía esa cara de llena de pecas se me venía el mundo abajo. Lime me sonreía sentada en el ultimo escalón de una corta escalera. Sus ojos verdes me devolvían al pasado de hace dos años, pero yo no quería, ya no quería mantener una falsa lealtad y una efímera fidelidad.

Todo lo que oí en ese silencio sepulcral fue su risa y sus palabras. Como una sentencia

_Son una linda pareja._

Simplemente desaparecía.

—¡NO!

******* * ***

Nunca me gustó bañarme en las mañanas, pero cuando te despiertas empapado de sudor, ¡Viejo!, eso es mas desagradable. Aunque para mí las mañanas son los momentos cuando recién te levantas, las primeras horas, y en estos momentos, esas primeras horas eran las cuatro de la tarde. Sueño pesadito…

¡Hey, viejo, que buena onda! Noté mas definidos los músculos de mis hombros en mi reflejo. También observé las ojeras que se me habían formado junto a mis enrojecidos ojos ¿Y por que no decir que la pesadez de mi garganta no había mejorado?

Mientras me observaba en el espejo me pasé distraídamente la loción por mi pecho.

Mi día no fue muy divertido. Había apreciado el diseño de un nuevo avión pensado por uno de los mejores ingenieros del taller.

Que envidia, yo debía esperar a graduarme para pensar y poner las manos en tremendas maquinas, aunque mi padre me había asegurado que estaba en condiciones para dirigir el taller.

Un prometedor trabajo me esperaba, lastima que la vicepresidencia fuera tan detestable.

Desde hacia años mi padre trabajaba junto a Kimitaro Kun, actual vicepresidente, quien iba cederle el cargo a su _maravilloso_ hijo: Kouga Kun. Imbécil, creído y traidor. Parecía que en estos dos años no había cambiado nada ¡Perseguir a Ahome! ¡Ja! Jamás iba a perdonarle lo de hace años…

Pero Ahome se había fijado en aquel tonto sucio. Le gustaba y hasta se habían besado_.¡Oh Kouga besa tan bien!- Ay, es lindo_, y_ bla bla bla. _Vamos, nadie podía igualar al _gran_ Inuyasha en el arte de besar —y en tantas otras cosas—. Obviamente, no iba a permitir que ella me comparara con _ese_ y me rebajara, porque **nadie** podía tocarla.

Además, una pequeñuela no iba a aplastar mi orgullo.

Tomé el teléfono en el tercer pitido, cuando pasaban las once de la noche.

—¿Hola?

—_Hola, niño bonito_—Oh Dios, lo que añoraba esa voz tan sensual.

—Yura—dije—¿Cómo estas?

—_Extrañándote_.

—Oh, no me digas—en ella todo era placer.

—_Así es ¿Sabes porque te llamo?_

—no lo se, cuéntame.

—_Hay una fiesta esta noche ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Anda, vamos a pasarla bien._

—Pues…no me parece mala idea—acepté.

—_Perfecto. Prepárate, ya mismo voy para tu casa_—rió—_adiós querido_.

—bien, te espero bebé.

Por suerte los hombres no teníamos tantos complejos a la hora de escoger la ropa, como tenían las mujeres. Me quedé con el jean gris oscuro gastado que llevaba puesto pero me coloqué una camisa marrón con los puños arremangados hasta los codos. Ni me preocupé por mi cabello, solo me puse perfume y salí a abrir la puerta, donde una morocha _infartante_ me esperaba con el vestido mas ajustado, escotado y corto que había visto jamás en una mujer.

_Ahome…_

Bah, parecía idiota pensando en una chiquilla inocente—que ahora estaría ayudando a su mama con _quien-sabe-qué—_con tremenda chica delante de mis ojos, lista para ser devorada.

Yura no lo pensó dos veces para arrastrarme hasta su auto.

—Te ves _in-far-tan-te_—admiré.

—tú mejor—me dijo con su típica tonada sensual.

—Hey, yo manejo—pedí. Ella no se negó. A mí velocidad llegamos rapidísimo a la casa donde se realizaba la fiesta. Durante el corto viaje pensé ¿Por qué no me atrevía a ponerle ni una mano encima al fuego de mi lado si con ella el placer venia regalado?

_Ahome…_

Bah, pequeña tonta.

—¡Ven, te presentaré a los que organizaron la fiesta!—exclamó. No pude evitar mirarle las largas y bien formadas piernas cuando me tomó la mano y caminó delante de mío.

_Oh si, a ella la acorralo en el primer rincón oscuro que encuentre ¡Genial!_

Me relamí los labios ante la suculenta idea. No seria la primera vez con Yura y ella era sabrosa.

Me dejó parado frente a dos muchachos que aparentaban tener mi edad. Uno de cabello marrón con una extraña tintura en un mechón. El otro con una cresta estilo punk color blanco. Ambos altos, felices y con caras familiares.

—Ellos son Ginta y Hakkaku—nos presentó Yura—chicos, él es Inuyasha.

Los muchachos me miraron de la misma forma que yo a ellos. _Ambos altos, felices y con caras y nombres extrañamente familiares._

Entonces escuché su risa y todos los deseos sexuales que se me pasaban por la cabeza para con Yura se esfumaron de repente. Ahora solo me importaba _ella._

_¡Ahome…!_

¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacia Kouga haciéndola reír? ¡Ese es **mi** lugar! Y se supone que ella es **mi** novia. **Mía**. Y se supone, también, que Ahome esta en su casa, ayudando, inocentemente, a su madre.

¿Qué hacia aquí? Y ¿Qué diablos hacia _con_ Kouga Kun?


	17. Revelaciones

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien, aunque, después de todo, dar clases de Fisica para que Ahome se hiciera pasar por s novia no havia sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le habia ayudado a sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de Novio.**

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

**Revelaciones.**

Fue inevitable la carcajada que salio de mi boca al oír el comentario de Kouga sobre el cabello de aquel muchacho. Oh…este chico sí que sabía hacerme reír. Desde que paso a buscarme, hacia media hora, no paraba de reír junto a mi.

Buena dupla humorística.

De repente sentí el frío en mi nuca y la extraña sensación de ser observada por unos ojos nada cariñosos. A mi lado Kouga carraspeó significativamente y cuando giré para saber de que venia la cosa, solo vi el color marrón ante mis ojos. Claro que si levantaba la vista iba a descubrir porciones de piel, un cuello, unos suculentos labios, una bien formada nariz y, por ultimo, el sol multiplicado por dos.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Taisho?—Increpó Kouga.

—Vine a pasar el rato ¿Qué haces tú con _mi_ novia?

—Lo mismo—contestó—veo que saliste con Yura—volvió a decir. De repente me había quedado atrapada entre los pechos de ambos chicos.

—solo está de acompañante ya que no sabia donde quedaba esta fiesta—replicó Inuyasha cortante—¿Y tú _amor_? Pensé que estabas con tu madre.

—Eh…si. Bueno, no. Ven ¿Por qué no charlamos?—Lo empujé lejos de Kouga y una vez establecida la distancia lo miré suplicante—¿Estas enojado?

—No—Suspiró.

—Enserio, lo siento. Temía que te enfadaras conmigo si te decía a donde iba esta noche…

—Haz lo que quieras, no tienes que rendirme explicaciones de nada—repuso con indiferencia— solo…me molestaba la manera en la que te mira ese idiota, como si fuera a saltarte encima en cualquier momento.

Me enternecí. Inuyasha rara vez expresaba con palabras lo que pasaba por su corazón, como hacia en estos instantes. No podía pelearme con él…

—¿Tu lo crees?

—Claro, te lo dice un experto en seducción.

Ya…tenía que arruinar todo con su arrogancia.

—Por ahí es paranoia tuya ¿No crees?—dije molesta.

—¡Ja! No tiene sentido que discutamos esto, después de todo es el chico que te gusta ¿O me equivoco?

_Si, mucho. Tú me gustas._

—En gran parte si…—Admití obligando a Inuyasha a abrir sus ojos realmente sorprendido.

—¡Inuyasha!—llamó una muchacha. Supuse que sería Yura a penas la vi.

—Vaya…veo que tú no te quedas atrás—solté.

—En mi caso es distinto—se apresuró a decir—ella no me gusta de la forma en la que a ti te gusta Kouga.

—No me interesa—repliqué con frialdad—Que te diviertas.

Me alejé lo suficiente como para ignorar el hecho de que Yura se le tirara encima como si fuera su presa.

Lo detesto, lo detesto, lo detesto, lo detesto. Maldito idiota, mujeriego, celoso y sexy.

Enfurruñada me refugié en el buen humor de Kouga, quien se rió de mi cara pero no hizo ninguna pregunta. Kouga era un buen amigo y lo cierto era que no entendía por que se llevaba tan mal con Inuyasha. Kouga era divertido, amable, sincero y buena persona, seguramente, un amigo estupendo.

De vuelta me llevó con su junta de amigos que, a pesar de ser casi la única mujer en mis usuales grupos de amigos, me sentía extrañamente incomoda. Todos ellos eran muy amables y graciosos conmigo pero…¡Me trataban como a la novia de un amigo!

Estábamos ocho personas paradas conversando—y riendo a carcajadas—, de las cuales solo conocía a tres: Kouga, obviamente, y a sus dos mejores amigos, Ginta y Hakkaku.

Y sinceramente esos dos chicos si que eran extraños. Me hacían reír todo el tiempo y sin proponérselo. Raro.

—Oye…Kouga…—me giré solo para él y hablé para hacer una conversación mas bien privada en ese círculo de muchachos.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

—¿Por qué Inuyasha y tú se llevan así de mal?

La cara de Kouga se endureció unos instantes, pero luego se relajó y me mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo que sus perfectos dientes contrastaran con su piel trigueña.

—Asuntos del pasado.

—quiero saber—exigí, entonces Kouga supo que no tenia escapatoria al suspirar resignado.

—tuvimos un problema hace unos dos años con una chica, ya sabes, cuestiones confusas que hicieron que él pensara cualquier cosa.

—¿Hace dos años? ¡No me digas que estas hablando de Lime! –chillé.

—¡Hey!—exclamó sorprendido—¿La conoces?

—Eh…no, pero un amigo sí…e Inuyasha me habló de ella una vez…¿Qué sucedió?

—Bah…tonterías.

—Kouga…

—Escucha…solo quiero que sepas que las cosas no sucedieron tan dramáticas como él cree.

—no se de que me hablas. Te escucho –puse mis manos en mi cintura como jarra. Al parecer esto divirtió a Kouga.

—Luego de una fiesta Lime y yo estábamos ebrios y…nos dimos un beso—Entorné los ojos confundida ¿Era eso?.

—¿Un beso?

—un…GRAN beso…la cuestión es que Inuyasha nos vio y pensó cualquier cosa al encontrarme a mí sobre Lime.

—¡Pero eran amigos! ¿No es así?

—Si…pero luego las cosas se desataron y terminaron realmente mal.

—¿Que…? Pero…

—Hey ¿Qué te parece si vamos con los chicos?—sugirió cortando definitivamente con el tema.

Y la noche la pasé así. Inuyasha ni se dignó a hablarme, a pesar de que Kouga estaba seguro que le quitaría su _novia_. La última vez que lo vi, fue cuando entró al baño con una expresión extraña y las mejillas rosadas. Bah, de seguro alguna jovencita le habría dado una bofetada ¡Lo que hubiera pagado para verlo! ¡Ja!

—A ver, a ver ¡Oigan!—llamé la atención de los siete muchachos que me miraron expectantes con sus grandes vasos recién llenos de cerveza— ¡Hagamos fondo blanco! El primero que llega…—pensé.

—¡Se lleva los dos barriles de cerveza!—gritó Hakkaku realmente emocionado muy a pesar que ese barril lo había comprado él.

—Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo ¡Fondo!—gritamos los ocho y, al ultimo grito, todos nos arremetimos a nuestros propios vasos.

Yo no tuve ningún problema en tragar el preciado líquido en un instante. Otro muchacho se rió tanto que se atragantó y abandonó al igual que otros que no llegaron a terminar. El primero en vaciar el vaso fue un muchacho amigo de Kouga que yo no conocía ni me interesaba conocer.

¡Salí segunda!

—¡Muy bien Ahome!—me felicitó Kouga. Enseguida se dirigió a su amigo ya que, seguramente, él también disfrutaría de aquel barril.

Entonces me vi siendo arrastrada hacia el interior de la casa por unas manos sujetas a mis brazos que yo conocía _muy_ bien. Me asombró lo calientes que se sentían sobre mi piel, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que yo había estado al aire libre durante la noche y él… no quería ni pensar las razones por las cuales él se quedo dentro con Yura como acompañante…

Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre uno de los mullidos sillones. Entonces pude verle con claridad su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y el resto de su piel se hallaba pálida. Tenia ojeras, los labios secos y , además, temblaba como si tuviera frío. Sus ojitos se veían mas cansados que de costumbre.

Me invadieron las ganas de mimarlo y abrazarlo para protegerlo de cualquier cosa. Enseguida me arrodillé frente a él para estar a su altura.

—¡Inuyasha!¿que tienes?

—Nada…estoy bien—dijo con cierto jadeo—¿Y tú? Te he visto tomar unos cuantos litros de alcohol y encima haciendo fondo blanco con los muchachos ¿no estas ebria?

_Oh…Inuyasha me __había estado observando…¿Seria por eso que me había separado de Kouga? ¿Para no embriagarme? Que dulce…_

—No. Hey, todo el mundo se asombra por mi gran resistencia alcohólica—expliqué con orgullo.

—Ya veo…

—Mira como estas…—dije. Corrí su flequillo para tocar su frente y recorrí su rostro de la misma forma, con el dorso de mi mano—¡Inuyasha estas volando de fiebre!

—tonterías…estoy bien…

—Nada de eso. Voy a llevarte a tu casa ahora mismo.

—¡No!—tomó una de mis manos cuando yo me levanté decidida a despedirme de Kouga. La expresión del rostro mas lindo era suplicante—quédate conmigo…por favor.

Inuyasha no solo jadeaba sino que transpiraba. Hasta con la cara demacrada él era hermoso.

—Voy a quedarme contigo—susurré—solo quiero que me aguardes un segundo para despedirme de Kouga ¿Si?—dije con dulzura. Era obvio que Inuyasha comenzaba a delirar. Además, cuando estaba a unos pasos de él me pareció oír algo así como "_No le des un beso"_.

Agilicé mi despedida con Kouga para pedir un remis y atender a Inuyasha. Él se ofreció en llevarme pero lo convencí para que no se preocupara y que siguiera disfrutando de la fiesta. Antes de darle tiempo para reprochar, yo ya había desaparecido.

Le pedí a un muchacho que levantara a Inuyasha y lo metiera en el auto. Yo me senté a su lado, ya que no paraba de pedir por mí.

Me lo comería cuando delira…

Al llegar a su casa, lo arrastré como pude hasta la puerta, busqué las llaves de entre sus ropas y lo entré a la casa. Esa lujosa casa…

No iba a subirlo hasta su cuarto, que durmiera en ese reconfortante sillón…

Corrí hasta la cocina y mojé mi pañuelo una vez recostado el enfermo. Enseguida estuve sentada en el suelo junto a su cabeza. Le aparté el cabello y coloqué el paño húmedo sobre su frente. Al instante y cuidadosamente, le hice beber un poco de agua.

—Tengo frío…—susurró volteando su rostro hacia el mío.

—¿Quieres que te busque un cobertor?—Le pregunté.

—Quiero que me abraces…

—Oh… esta bien…

Inuyasha se reincorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para que yo me siente en el lugar donde antes se hallaba su cabeza. Lo hice recostar sobre mi regazo y me abracé a su espalda, de la misma forma que él me había tranquilizado en el ascensor.

Froté mis manos por sus brazos con el fin de aliviarlo y cada tanto iba cambiando el paño frío de su frente.

No era que me estuviera aprovechando de su ataque de cariño…

¡Es que se veía tan indefenso! Por lo menos ahora ya no jadeaba ni temblaba, ¡Pero ese rubor en sus mejillas era tan adorable! Y no estaba del todo segura si seguía delirando o no.

—Ahome…—me llamó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No soy idiota… ¿Sabes?—explicó con pesadez.

—Oh, vamos. No estoy tan segura de ello—bromeé.

—¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?—me preguntó con sus ojitos cerrados.

—No lo se…dime.

—Yo se que era lo que ibas a preguntarme aquella vez…

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar sin saber que responder. ¡¿Cómo que lo sabía?! Yo no le había dado ni una pista como para que ahora viniera con esa certeza ¡Ya se! Me estaba tendiendo una trampa…

—Y…¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque… todo el tiempo… lo están cuestionando tus ojos, y…seria una pregunta bastante lógica de hacer que tú no has hecho.

—Ya me enredé… ¿De que me hablas?—pregunté con dulzura mientras acariciaba su rostro caliente.

—Tú…quieres saber por qué te besé…

Permanecí en silencio esperando a que continuara con su teoría, que, en realidad, era cierta. Era la pregunta que no me había atrevido a hacerle aquella vez en el ascensor.

La luz que entraba desde los postes de luz de la calle me bastaban para admirar el rostro que acunaba en mis brazos. No parecía Inuyasha, parecía la persona en él despojada de orgullo y arrogancia.

—¿Es así verdad?—insistió.

—Si…

—¿No vas a formularla?

—¿Para qué si ya la sabes?

—Quiero escucharla de ti. Si lo haces te prometo que te diré la verdad…

—Oh, vamos—me reí nerviosa. Inuyasha no estaba bromeando pero…— Estas delirando ¿Sabes? Si me lo dices…mañana te arrepentirás.

—No importa…—se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo y se sentó bien pegado a mi lado. Con sus manos calientes acunó mi rostro y me obligó a mirarlo— Ahome tú…yo…

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? Así te bajará la fiebre…

Una excusa estúpida para zafarme de un infarto. Inuyasha no iba a hacérmela tan fácil y yo lo sabía, pero estaba tan nerviosa…

Me levanté rápidamente del sillón y encendí un velador. Inuyasha me siguió pero se detuvo al aferrarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¡Maldición, Ahome!

—Tú dime donde está el baño y yo te ayudo a llegar ¿Vale?—Pasé uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar, aunque mas bien Inuyasha caminaba solo ya que a duras penas yo podía resistir su peso.

—Dilo…no seas cobarde.

Me detuve en seco con la paciencia por los suelos. Solté a Inuyasha y puse mis brazos como jarra, sobre mi cintura.

—¡Bien! ¿Quieres oírlo?—él asintió— Entonces dime Inuyasha ¿Por qué demonios me besaste la primera vez?

Esperé a que se decidiera a hablar y no entendí por que rayos no lo hacía. ¡Lo detesto, y esta vez va en serio!

—Por las mismas razones por las cuales tu me lo correspondiste…

—¡Oh genial! ¡Eres admirable!—dije con rudeza— ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Acaso estas burlándote de mí?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Si no te gusta mi respuesta lo lamento, ahora tendrás que responderme una ultima pregunta tú a mí.

—¿Qué no tenias fiebre?—ironicé.

—No importa si me arrepiento mañana…dime porque me correspondiste el beso…

—Te lo diré…solo… te advierto que no serán las mismas razones por las que…tu me besaste…

—Todavía no sabes—con desesperación volvió a tomar mi rostro. Me pegó contra la pared y con todo el poder de su mirada me obligó a hablar, casi contra mi voluntad.

—¡Rayos! Te detesto…—me mordí el labio inferior sin atreverme a mirarlo.

—Eso lo sé. Continúa.

—Si te correspondí el beso fue porque…¡Porque me gustas mucho!

Luego de eso, solo atiné a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

_Vaaaaamonos._

_Me cansé de estos dos idiotas. Que te quiero, que no te quiero, te amo, te odio y bla bla bla. No es que yo quiera hacer su relacion "lenta" es que no lo pude evitar, me obligaron sus personalidades. Pero ahora si..y en el capitulo qe viene, mandan todo a la mierda :D (Lemon)_

_Y despues me empiezo a despedir!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me ponen feliz! Gracias, gracias, gracias,gracias...y mas._

_Adieu!_


	18. Tocar el cielo

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

**Tocar el Cielo con las manos.**

Podría soportar cualquier cosa que viniera ya que ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?: Que me rechace, pero yo ya estaba mentalizada sobre eso.

Si lo hacía pues…lo ayudaría a recostarse, llamaría a Miroku para que lo cuidara y luego me iría. Y no me volvería a ver _jamás_.

Sin atreverme a levantar la vista, me fui preparando para sacar otro tema antes de recibir el gran golpe. Alguno que quitara el sabor amargo.

Y debía hacerlo antes de que se siguiera prolongando el silencio ya que estaba apunto, yo, de tocar fondo.

Pero como siempre, Inuyasha fue en contra de mis especulaciones. Hizo presión en las manos que sujetaban mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban, parecía tan _vivo_.

—¿Ya ves?—preguntó como si yo fuera capaz de seguirlo—tus razones eran las mías.

Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude.

—¿Qué…quieres decir?—le pregunté con la voz cortada por la emoción. A pesar de eso, no sabía por qué me sentía triste.

—Te amo—me confesó seriamente.

Parpadeé varias veces al procesar la información.

_Te amo._

No, definitivamente, esas palabras jamás podrían salir de la boca de Inuyasha.

_¡__Te amo!._

¿O si? Porque si fuera así sería realmente maravilloso.

_¡¿Te amo?!_

Bien, Inuyasha tenía fiebre, quizás…

—Estas delirando-remarqué.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Ahome!

Resbalaron sus manos hasta mi cintura, donde sus brazos se amoldaron a la perfección.

—Tú me gustas mucho…

Y sin decir más, me besó. Nuestro tercer beso, vaya…

Y en comparación con los otros, esta era suave. Nuestras bocas se acariciaban con la coordinación de dos piezas hechas la una para la otra. De verdad, era perfecto.

La cosa se puso desenfrenada cuando acomodé mis brazos en su cuello. Inuyasha me levantó del suelo y me colocó sobre el primer escalón de la escalera de madera. Aún besándonos, subimos lentamente los escalones, yo de espaldas por lo que Inuyasha me condujo con sumo cuidado.

Una vez arriba, ambos soltamos una carcajada y entonces volvió a levantarme del suelo. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis muslos, sosteniéndome.

¡Cuanta pasión podía transmitir ese chico! Y es que de verdad me había dicho que me amaba, sino ahora no estaríamos como lo estamos, besándonos con fervor. Sus manos recorrieron mis piernas mientras seguíamos avanzando hacia algún lugar que yo desconocía, chocándonos con las paredes.

Se sentían bien sus manos en mi cuerpo, muy a pesar de que éstas se encontraban mucho mas calidas de lo normal. Me hacían cosquillas, me divertían, era toda una gracia y es que todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para mí.

Le sonreí una vez que su rostro se hubo separado lo suficiente de mí. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con un fuego que jamás antes había visto arder en aquellas orbes, y eso solo me indicaba una sola cosa.

Oh, no… ¡Quiero decir!: Oh, si…

¡Bah! Oh no, Oh si, era lo mismo en ese momento. Estaba por explotar por dos _cosas_.

La primera de esas malditas/benditas _cosas_, era que ignoraba hasta la mas puta pista sobre **como** iban a proceder las _cosas_. Mi falta de experiencia en _estos_ casos me cortaba la respiración. Las sensaciones nuevas que me hacia sentir Inuyasha estaban fuera de riel, habían despegado y yo ya no podía manejarlas, estaban incontrolables, como él, y yo no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

La segunda de estas malditas/benditas _cosas_, era que estaba demasiado nerviosa. Si esto continuaba como yo pensaba entonces tendría mi primera vez y todas las _cosas_ que había preferido no pensar, ahora me golpeaban sin piedad en el interior de mi gastado cerebro.

_¿Y si no le gustaba?_ Mi cuerpo no era perfecto, había dejado el gimnasio—hice un mes y dejé ¡Nadie aguanta el gimnasio hasta los resultados deseados!—, me había descontrolado con las comidas y ya no caminaba tanto como antes. No estaba gordita pero… yo no era como las mujeres que le gustaban a él…ellas eran como las de la televisión. ¡Oh malditos estereotipos!

Luego, otra oscilación cruzó por mi cabeza.

_¿Y si lo hacia mal?_ No tenia idea de que era _exactamente_ lo que debía hacer…o sea, si, pero en estos momentos mi imaginación estaba bloqueada. Inuyasha iba a guiarme, supuse, pero no quería ser tan patética ni tampoco tan arrebatada.

Oh, vamos Ahome deja de pensar… ¡Ahora!

.

..

...

Bien, una vez que despegaba ya nada podía detenerme así que…

_¿Y si me desmayaba?_ Ya me había pasado una vez sobre el escritorio de mi pocilga oficina en Ingenierías, si esta vez me pasaba…¡Maldición! entonces sí iba a verme obligada a concretar mi suicidio.

_¿Y si Inuyasha me estaba utilizando?_Oh que mierda. Esto no lucía de aquella forma.

En ese momento, Inuyasha me dejó en el suelo. ¿Qué pasaba? Ya había descartado la opción de haber _pensado_ en voz alta ya que él no lucía ofendido ni nada, ¿entonces qué?

¡Ah, se había arrepentido! Le había vuelto a la cabeza esa tonta idea de que yo era como una niña para él. ¡Ja! Que arrogante, solo tiene cuatro años más que yo, maldito idiota. Veamos quien es mas grande que quien cuando le de la paliza que tenia pensada ¡Desde hace tiempo! Para él.

Pero su mirada azucarada me transmitió otra cosa. ¡Bah, que cursi!

—Te quiero—dijo pausadamente mientras me tomaba ambas manos.

Yo no dudé en responder.

—Yo también…—y su sonrisa fue las mas grande que hube visto en él.

Me miró intensamente con su habitual sonrisa tentadora. Había algo que le causaba gracia y yo juraba que mi sonrojo era el motivo. Me llevó hacia una puerta tomándome ambas manos. Él caminaba de espaldas y la conexión visual se hacía, con cada paso, irrompible. Yo presentía lo que venía y no pude evitar sentirme perturbada.

—¿Vienes?—me preguntó en el mismo instante en el que empujaba una puerta con su pié. Asentí tímidamente pero mantuve el contacto visual entre los dos cuando se detuvo y me recibió contra su pecho al entrar al cuarto.

Nunca había visitado la habitación de Inuyasha y era verdaderamente extravagante. Tenia pintadas dos paredes de verde y otras dos de azul oscuro que, a su vez, estaban adornadas con cuadros, dibujos de viejísimos aviones y una gran biblioteca repleta de libros y discos que, cuando pasé por su lado, noté el Grunge prevaleciendo.

Y en el medio de la habitación, su gran cama con una colcha gris oscuro. Parecía realmente cómoda aunque todavía dudaba sobre probarla.

Sentí, entonces, sus suaves caricias sobre mis mejillas y luego sobre mi cuello. Sus labios no tardaron en besarlo lentamente y comenzar un torturante recorrido sobre él y mi clavícula. ¡Oh, claro! gracias a mi informal vestido morado mi pecho estaba a su merced.

Y a decir verdad era bastante lindo. No era demasiado corto y los breteles eran finas tiras moradas también, que se ataban sobre mis hombros. (Sango me lo había regalado).

Sujeté el cuello de su camisa con fuerza y lo atraje mas hacia mí. Me entretuve con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha mientras palpaba su cabello. Por lo menos él parecía disfrutarlo.

Puso mis manos en el primer botón de su camisa y movió mis dedos como para abrirla de a poco. No tardé en captar la señal y en cuestión de segundos, me maravillé con su torso desnudo frente a mí. Le sonreí divertida, aunque algo avergonzada y, acto seguido, le llené de besos su perfecto pecho.

Cuando me di cuenta, el vestido se había deslizado por mi cuerpo y yacía en el suelo, alrededor de mis pies. Inuyasha me miró con una tierna sonrisa y entonces yo cerré los ojos, avergonzada al encontrarme en ropa interior.

—Que linda eres, Ahome.

Me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y yo abrí de nuevo los ojos lentamente. Mis mejillas fueron sacudidas por sus dulces besos al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo se acrecentaba.

—¿Si?—Le pregunté apretando fuertemente mis puños.

—Si—reafirmó dándome un corto beso en los labios—la mas linda.

Solté una suave carcajada al escucharlo hablar así. Él me copió y enseguida estuvimos ambos recostados sobre la cama, él sobre mí.

—Pensaba que jamás iba a escucharte decirme algo así a mí—suspiré manteniendo la sonrisa—debe ser la fiebre.

—¡Oye! No digas eso…—soltó simulando estar ofendido. Abrió su boca e hizo el intento de morderme el hombro cuando apoyó sus dientes suavemente sobre mi piel—yo no miento.

—Como digas pero deja de morderme, caníbal.

—No quiero—rió aun con la boca abierta sobre mi hombro derecho—tu también puedes morderme, pequeña—me insinuó.

—¡Hey que amable! Pero soy vegetariana, no como animales.

—Muy graciosa—dijo con sarcasmo (no era cierto que era vegetariana). Levantó su cabeza para mirarme y con su mano peinó mi cabello cuidadosamente—Tú sabes…que siempre voy a protegerte ¿Verdad?—preguntó seriamente concentrado en arreglar el cabello de mi frente.

—Si, lo se…—contesté de igual forma.

—Entonces ya sabes que esta noche voy a cuidarte…mucho—me traspasó con su mirada ámbar. ¡A veces podía ser tan atento!

Sonreí con ganas al sentirme librada de toda duda. Ahora estaba segura, sabía lo que quería y _eso_ era Inuyasha.

Nos besamos febrilmente y continuamos desvistiéndonos el uno al otro.

Inuyasha era perfecto aunque no estaba segura de que el adjetivo fuera el adecuado. Quizás _maravilloso_ era la palabra.

Y lo decía por todo en él.

Su personalidad, que siempre me hacia rabiar, también _siempre_ me hacía reír. A veces era realmente transparente y otras demasiado misterioso, quizás por eso sea que me enamora _tanto_.

Además de ser un tonto infantil cuando quiere.

Su apariencia, que, sin duda, había sido lo primero en atraerme de él. El largo cabello negro, su espectacular físico, su sonrisa y sus ojos. ¡Era tan varonil! Por eso es que trae, detrás de si, una larga fila de muchachas. _Por eso_ en las dos fiestas que habíamos compartido nunca pasaba desapercibido por el género femenino y yo no había sido la excepción.

Me sentí aún mas nerviosa cuando noté que mis piernas se separaban lentamente. Al principio pensé en resistirme, pero luego sus caricias me tranquilizaron. Él hacía un buen trabajo en estas situaciones, ya lo creía… Sus manos habían sabido donde ubicarse y su lengua pareció tener vida propia cuando arrasó en mi piel y en mis zonas mas íntimas.

Pero ahora que lo sentía dentro de mí, todo aquello había quedado atrás y nada podía compararse al placer de compartir el momento con él.

¡Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba! _Vaya, siempre tan cursi_.

Ignoré el dolor de la primera embestida ya que él se estaba esforzando en dejarme todo mas fácil y por supuesto lo había hecho.

Había tocado el cielo con las manos en esta noche y ya no podía imaginármelo de otra manera y con otra persona que no fuera Inuyasha.

Cuando alcanzamos el punto máximo, él me besó de nuevo y se desplomó a mi lado, ambos cubiertos de sudor. Su sonrisa se me hizo incomparable. Me abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente y me cubrió con las sabanas azules de su cama.

Cerré los ojos, cansada, ya que él no había sido el único en _trabajar_, y lo ultimo que vi, antes de quedarme dormida, fue su mirada ámbar irradiándome.


	19. Tú,Yo, Nosotros

_Inuyasha solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien. Aunque después de todo, dar clases de Física para que la linda e inocente Ahome se hiciera pasar por su novia no había sido tan malo. Su disfraz de novio le había servido para sacar unos cuantos gozos._

**Disfraz de novio**

By Reina Momo

**Capitulo diecinueve.**

**Tú, Yo,**** Nosotros.**

Cuando estuve conciente me resistí a abrir los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía la luz del sol no me permitiría volver a dormir. Fue al instante que reconocí una cama que no era mía y que, además, me hallaba completamente desnuda. Recordé todo enseguida y, al hacerlo, miré a mi lado para observar a la persona que apoyaba su boca, placidamente, sobre mi hombro. Inuyasha durmiendo parecía un niño. Sus brazos me abrazaban la cintura, por debajo de las sábanas y su respiración me hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Sentí su mejilla caliente así que supuse que la fiebre no se había esfumado en toda la noche.

_Y claro ¿Cómo iba a bajarle mientras…?_

Oh…Ma-ra-vi-llo-so.

Giré un poco mi cuerpo ya que el pensar en que debía estar quieta, me hacia sentir mas incómoda. No tuve el éxito que la sutileza me hubiera proporcionado en mis movimientos, cuando Inuyasha abrió lenta y tiernamente sus ojos. Bostezó y se rascó un ojo con su mano.

¡Ay, iba a comérmelo…!

—Hey…—emitió él con una sonrisa—¿Cuándo te despertaste?

—Recién, ¿Cómo te sientes? Todavía tienes fiebre—pregunté poniendo una mano en su frente, mientras él se acomodaba sobre su almohada y me miraba con expresión adormilada.

—Es su culpa, enfermera, por hacerme trabajar toda la noche—me sonrió con su habitual cara de pervertido, y quitó mi mano de su frente. Me pasó un brazo por lo hombros y yo me acomodé en su pecho evitando cualquier contacto _íntimo_.

—Idiota—reí. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo paulatinamente y su rostro adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—¿Y tú como estás?

—Bien…—respondí quedamente. En realidad, no podía estar mejor— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?—él abrió los ojos aparentando estar sorprendido— No me digas que te arrepentiste…

Me senté en la cama procurando estar tapada y busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación, mi ropa interior. ¡Estúpido, te odio!

—¿Qué?—preguntó él— Nada de eso ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme?

Me coloqué mi ropa interior debajo de las sabanas para que él no me viera. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía se colocó rápidamente su boxer y luego se lanzó encima mió, sobre la cama.

—¡NO! No te vistas Ahome…—me reprochó con una expresión lastimera— No me arrepentí. Solo estaba pensando en…—se detuvo y me dio un corto beso en los labios— en nada.

—¿En qué?

—¡En nada!

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Dime…!—grité.

—Esta bien, pero con una condición…—me insinuó el muy idiota.

Comenzó con un recorrido de besos por mi clavícula y con su mano intentó desabrochar mi corpiño. Oh, ya sabía cual era su condición…

Lo empujé y me senté en el borde de la cama, ya mas tranquila de llevar mis zonas íntimas cubiertas. Tomé mi vestido y lo ajusté a mi cuerpo. Le saqué la lengua cuando salí corriendo de la habitación.

Me detuve cuando hube bajado las escaleras y él no tardó en aparecer usando solo unas bermudas.

Sus mejillas rojas me recordaron su actual estado de salud y le sonreí tiernamente.

—Inuyasha debes tomar mucho líquido ¿Sabes?

—¿Vas a ponerme paños como anoche?—tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia su lujosa cocina. Yo lo ignoré.

—Anda, ve a sentarte, yo te cocinaré algo.

—Te espero aquí—contestó simplemente sentándose sobre la mesa, a mis espaldas.

Me sentía tan extraña. Parecía una esposa recibiendo a su marido; aunque en realidad, yo no sabía que éramos _exactamente_ ahora nosotros dos. Esperaba que él hubiera sido lo suficiente atento como para considerar lo que significaría la primera vez para mí y, mas aún, cuando él ya sabía que lo amaba. Claro que jamás me animaría a preguntarle. Él era muy cambiante, quizás y no había significado mucho para él.

Y por otro lado… ¿En que demonios había estado pensando esta mañana? ¡Ja! Idiota, ya iba a sacárselo por la fuerza.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador con la intención de prepararle algo liviano, pero la realidad fue que no encontré nada allí dentro.

—¿Inuyasha?—llamé mirando el refrigerador.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué has estado comiendo estos días?—pregunté volteándome hacia él?

—Chicas—contestó. De seguro habrá sido me expresión lo que lo hizo estremecer porque enseguida arregló lo dicho—¡Era una broma! Eh…estuve pidiendo pizza.

—Ya lo veo…¡No tienes ni un poco de comida!—expresé frustrada.

—¿Y por qué no vamos a comprar?—sugirió.

Le insistí por que vayamos caminando hacia el supermercado ya que era una mañana preciosa. Me sentí llena cuando él me tomo de la mano para caminar juntos, a pesar de que su roce quemara tanto. Entonces recordé que deberíamos pasar por una farmacia si es que esa fiebre no le bajaba.

De vuelta en la calle principal nos metimos dentro del supermercado. ¡Y lo que lo añoraba! Porque sería el único lugar que visitaría con aire acondicionado, y el calor en la ciudad era sofocante. ¿O era yo la que estaba acalorada?

Inuyasha me hacía estremecer y sentir mil mariposas en mi estomago, la piel arder y mi cabeza perder pero ¿Qué demonios éramos en estos momentos? Mi persecuta me obligó a preguntarle sobre lo que él no había querido decirme en la mañana cuando observábamos los lácteos.

Le interrumpí cuando tomaba con una gran sonrisa, montones de postrecitos de chocolate.

—¿Vas a decirme en que pensabas esta mañana?

—Mmm… no—respondió mientras tomaba varios saches de leche.

—¡Anda Inuyasha, dime!—le rogué tirándole del brazo como una _**insoportable**_ niña.

—Ya dije que no—rió y encaminó el canasto hacia las góndolas de dulces.

—Para cocinar no necesitas dulces—observé.

—Pero sí para vivir. ¿Oye te gustan los Nerds?

Me reí.

—Mmm…si, me gusta un nerd en particular—contesté con una sonrisa atravesando mi rostro.

Sus ojos centellearon solo para mí y entonces dejó el canasto en el suelo y me acorraló contra unas heladeras.

—¿Lo dices por mí?—preguntó sonriente, observando mis labios.

—¿Tú que piensas?—le contesté siguiéndole la corriente.

—No quiero pensar en Kouga.

—¡Oh…no me gusta Kouga! O por lo menos…no como tú crees—aproveché en aclarar nuestro asunto pendiente—para mí es solo un…chico o amigo…apuesto. Nada más—reí.

—No mas lindo que yo—alardeó—Pero ¡Oye, yo no soy nerd!—se quejó y me rompió los labios con sus besos.

De nuevo el dulce sabor de su boca penetró en la mía y por primera vez dejamos nuestras lenguas libres para hacerse lo que quieran, aunque solo duró unos segundos. Una voz carraspeó detrás de la espalda de Inuyasha y entonces él giró su rostro para observar a un hombre de seguridad observándonos.

¡Estúpido vigilante…! Cortar un momento así con mi _algo_ empezaba a dejarme los _cables pelados_.

Noté como con mucha vergüenza el hombre miraba el suelo y se movía inquieto antes de volver a fijarse en Inuyasha que, seguramente, lo estaría maldiciendo internamente y clavándole agujas con la mirada.

—Chicos, aquí no…por favor—soltó una nerviosa carcajada antes que Inuyasha le contestara con impertinencia.

—¿Usted no tiene mujer, verdad?

—¡InuYasha!—susurré e intenté sonreírle al hombre por arriba del hombro de Inuyasha cuando me puse en puntitas de pié.

—¿Qué…? No se lo voy a permitir—contestó el hombre, claramente ofendido.

Tiré de las ropas de Inuyasha en un intento para frenarlo, pero él movió sus hombros y dio un paso hacia el señor enfrente nuestro. ¡No…No quería acompañarlo a una comisaría! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo?

Tanteé a mis espaldas, la góndola de dulces, con el inocente propósito de encontrar algo con lo que entretener a Inuyasha, pero yo no veía nada y sentía demasiadas cosas en mi mano con formas notoriamente extravagantes.

—Le agradecería mucho que me dejara solo con mi…

¿Con mi que?

¡¿Con _mi_ QUE?! ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, idiota, idiota, idiota! ¿Por qué debía ser yo así? ¿Estaba mal que se me otorgara un poco de suerte? Porque tirar al suelo media góndola de dulces _justo_ en el momento en que un chico _importante_ está por decir algo como: "_mi novia",_era una cruel demostración de que sí. Siempre había pensado en que era injusto que hubiera gente con mas suerte que otra, mas aún, cuando yo misma pertenecía al grupo de _Gente Otra_.

Bien, se podían ir todos bien a la…

—¡Señorita!—Gritó el señor de seguridad.

Yo me sobresalté y fue cuando me percaté de la mirada curiosa de los demás clientes sobre mí, la cara de desaprobación del señor, y la sonrisa divertida de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué…? Yo no dije nada…—me apresuré a responder con rapidez, con la ligera sospecha de haber pensado en voz alta. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y entonces yo me apresuré a lanzarme al suelo, a levantar los dulces, algunos con las cajas abiertas y desparramados por el suelo y otros en perfecto estado.

—¡Ja! Ordenen eso ahora mismo—dijo el hombre con suficiencia al vernos a mí y a Inuyasha juntando los dulces. Al parecer le causaba cierta satisfacción el creer darnos un castigo luego de su anterior reproche.

—¡Lo lamento!—grité frustrada, aunque en realidad el grito venía de la mano con la mirada de los clientes. ¿Qué miraban? Tontos…

—Con eso no alcanzará, jovencita. Quiero suponer que van a consumir todo lo que estropearon ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué?—volví a gritar, horrorizada por lo que me saldría pagar la inmensa cantidad de dulces rotos.

—Por supuesto que vamos a comprarlos, _idiota_—Terció Inuyasha con tranquilidad. Claro…luego de conocer su casa, su auto y su futuro trabajo, me sentía segura al sospechar que un montón de dulces no serían demasiada molestia para su bolsillo.

—Oh…pues…eso espero ¡Y sigan juntando!

.

..

...

De regreso a la casa de Inuyasha, caminamos atestados de bolsas, aunque la mayor parte de ellas las cargaba él con sus fuertes brazos, ya que solo me había dejado llevar una bolsa que contenía dos latitas de cerveza.

—Lo siento—dije por tercera vez en nuestro regreso.

—Ya no te disculpes, Ahome—volvió a decirme con pesadez—de todas formas iba a comprar una cantidad parecida, por lo menos tengo caramelos para los próximos…tres meses—calculó luego de echarle un vistazo a sus cinco bolsas.

Bufé enfurruñada cuando traspasamos el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Inuyasha me ayudó a encontrar los lugares indicados para guardar las cosas que habíamos comprado y luego él se sentó sobre la mesada y me miró con cierto interés.

—Oye Ahome…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?—pregunté aunque él no me respondió enseguida.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme de comer?—preguntó seriamente. Yo entorné los ojos con astucia.

—No voy a hacerte de comer—mentí siguiendo mi plan.

Él bajó de la mesada como si algo le hubiera quemado y en menos de tres segundos estuvo parado frente a mí con su, últimamente habitual, cara de súplica.

—¿Cómo que no vas a hacerme de comer…? ¿Quieres que me vuelva a enfermar, a intoxicar con comida comprada? Eres cruel, Ahome…

—De todas formas cocino mal—le expliqué en tono conciliador.

—No te creo.

—Esta bien, hagamos un trato: yo te cocinaré luego de que tú me digas en que pensabas esta mañana.

Inuyasha pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Enseguida comenzamos a dar vueltas alrededor de la cocina. Mientras hacíamos el trato él bajaba la cabeza para ponerla a mi altura.

—¿Tanto interés, pequeña?

—Si, _viejito_.

—Está bien…te diré.

—¡Pero no me mientas!

—No es mi culpa si eres ingenua—dijo por lo bajo mientras se sentaba, otra vez, sobre la mesada.

—¡Inuyasha!—él suspiró.

—Está bien… cuando me desperté y te vi esta mañana… verás, Ahome, no podría explicarte lo feliz que me sentí. Hacía tiempo no me sentía así de competo. Ya sabes, desde…

—Si, lo se…—Lime.

—Lo sabes…claro—se recordó—Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verte…_así_—expresó con una sonrisa. Mi sonrojo fue inminente y él pareció divertido con la idea—_eres muy linda._

—Gracias, tú también—respondí con timidez.

—Pues, supongo que ya sabes que para mí eres una personita muy importante.

_Personita_, repetí en mi interior. _Oh ¡Que tierno! _

—Y que por eso desde que desperté, y también mucho antes, cuando creía imposible esa oportunidad contigo, estuve inseguro…pensando si te habrá gustado—bajó la mirada hacia sus pies que jugaban solos a centímetros del suelo. Yo no pude evitar sonreír al tener a Inuyasha, **desnudo** completamente para mí— Si pude llegar a lo que tú seguramente habrás soñado para tu primera vez—terminó y con un sonrojo, esta vez despojado de toda fiebre, enfrentó mis ojos.

Cuando quise responderle comencé a tartamudear de la manera mas patética que se pudiera imaginar, a pesar de no sentirme nerviosa, solo sorprendida y feliz.

—Eres…impresionante—reí.

Cerré los ojos cuando comprendí lo que él realmente había dicho.

¿Qué si había cubierto mis expectativas para la primera vez? ¡Por supuesto que si! Inuyasha no pudo haber sido mas tierno la noche anterior, ya sea por la fiebre o por cualquier otro factor.

Él no estaba arrepentido.

—Soy lindo.

Reí y me mordí el labio inferior. No había necesidad de afirmar lo que él me había confesado, o por lo menos, yo no lo hubiera necesitado; no obstante, le tiré un beso con la mano y me giré para prepararle algo de comer.

Aunque en realidad no sabía que era lo que a él le gustaba, me decidí por hacerle una comida liviana, como pollo y ensalada o algo por el estilo. Todavía no entendía como era que no supiera cocinar si vivía solo. En fin, Inuyasha nunca dejaría de ser un idiota.

Un idiota lindo—abarcando todos los sentidos de las palabras _Idiota_ y _Lindo_—.

Nos sentamos a la mesa a pesar de que yo no iba a comer, puesto que no tenía nada de hambre—raro en mí—. Y debió ser por eso que Inuyasha me miró tan extraño antes de arremeter contra su plato.

—¿Por qué no comes? ¡No me digas que tienes desórdenes alimenticios! Ahome, no te hará bien.

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? No tengo hambre.

—¿Segura?

—Si, ya come—me reí.

—Esta bien. Oye, esto sabe bien—me dijo aunque tardé en entender lo que decía, debido a la cantidad de comida que tenía en la boca.

Obligué a Inuyasha a que lavara los platos una vez que terminó de comer. Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a atenderlo _tanto_; después de todo, si era un inútil no era mi culpa. Entonces mientras él limpiaba, yo le mandaba un mensaje de texto a mi madre para que supiera que iba a ir mas tarde—y que, supuestamente, me había quedado a dormir en casa de Sango—.

Aprovechamos el momento para que él me explicara un poco mas de física, aunque poca atención le estaba prestando debido a las preguntas que atestaban mi mente.

Todas ellas tenían se relacionaban con cierta persona que, últimamente, venía carcomiendo mi pobre y sobreexplotado cerebro.

_¡LimeLimeLimeLimeLimeLimeLimeLimeLimeLime!_

¡Yo no era curiosa! Kouga se había callado en la parte mas intrigante el día de la fiesta y ahora ya no podía dejar de especular y pensar sobre ello.

¿Que las cosas terminaron terriblemente mal? ¿A que se refería?

Hice un recuento sobre los datos que me había brindado Kouga.

Inuyasha y Kouga eran amigos, bien. ¡Pero Kouga se había metido con la novia de Inuyasha! Lime estaba ebria, Kouga también, Inuyasha enojado y… ¿Y pelearon? ¿Y Lime?

¡Maldición! ¡Y después dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas!

—Ahome, tonta, no me estás escuchando.

—No me digas tonta, tonto—hablé saliendo de mi periplo.

—¿En que piensas?—preguntó, dejando a un lado sus libros de física junto con los bonitos dibujos que había hecho para explicarme.

—¿Quieres saber?

—Si te estoy preguntando…—insinuó como si le hubiera dicho que la luna era fucsia.

—Kouga me contó algo… la noche de la fiesta y no comprendí nada.

—De seguro te habló de números—se burló.

—¡Inuyasha, hablo en serio!—le recriminé exasperada.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me habló de ti, y de él… y de Lime—solté.

Inuyasha endureció su expresión. Apretó sus ojos y después los liberó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Todo salió porque…yo le pregunté por que tú y él se llevaban tan mal…—Evalué el rostro de Inuyasha para prepararme ante su enojo, pero sus ojos ahora observaban los dibujos anteriormente hechos— y me contó lo que pasó…entre ustedes tres.

Luego de un penoso silencio, Inuyasha dejó escapar una única carcajada que me hizo saltar en mi silla.

—Ya veo…bueno, no fue la mejor noche y él no ayudó en nada.

—¡Pero…! ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Que no me dijiste que te había dicho todo?

—No terminó de contarme—repuse haciendo un mohín— Solo me dijo que tú los viste…ya sabes, besándose, y que luego…—callé, sin saber que decir. No era mentira, era todo lo que sabía.

—Luego peleamos, si, obvio—contestó como si nada— ¡Fue la pelea mas dura que he tenido jamás! Muy a pesar de que Kouga estaba ebrio y yo no—aclaró mirándome por fin a los ojos— Fue la misma noche en la que murió Lime.

Me hice para atrás en un leve movimiento, sin dar credito a lo que decía Inuyasha. ¿Qué? ¿Mientras ella moría, ellos dos se peleaban? No, eso no podía ser. Entonces ¿Lime había salido lastimada en aquella pelea? ¡¿La mataron?! No, no…

Quité todas las posibilidades que se habían amontonado en mi cabeza en solo medio segundo, y escuché atenta a Inuyasha, que tocaba el tema como quien habla del clima.

—Eh… recuerdo que era una noche espantosa. Había llovido todo el día pero la tormenta se largó a la noche. ¿Te acuerdas? _Esa_, la que voló árboles y dejó cientos de destrozos, hace dos años—Me recordó y yo asentí rápidamente— Lime se echó a llorar cuando nos vio pelear, siempre había sido muy sensible—explicó— entonces tomó las llaves de su auto y… _se fue_.

Supe de inmediato que el _Se fue_ había significado mucho mas que la acción de salir de la casa. _Ella se fue_. Ella no volvió.

Inuyasha comenzó a doblar un papel que se hallaba sobre la mesa y entonces yo decidí no preguntar mas.

La tormenta había destrozado casas, derribado árboles, y provocado mas de un accidente de tránsito. El saldo de muertos no había sido muy elevado, pero tampoco insignificante, y más ahora que sabía de Lime.

La forma tan simple de explicar que tenía Inuyasha me dejó estática; no obstante, yo no esperaba mas de él. Era usual que demostrara restarle importancia a las cosas, pero yo no era quién para obligarlo a hablar. Simplemente me recosté en su brazo y cerré mis ojos, intentando olvidar la insatisfactoria explicación de hacía un rato.

Él no tardó en pasar un brazo por mis hombros y estrecharme contra él.

******* * ***

El pasar de los días no me respondió la pregunta sobre _qué éramos_ Inuyasha y yo por el momento, y eso no era algo que me dejara muy cómoda. Digo, no éramos _exactamente_ novios; sin embargo, él me llamaba todos los días a mi casa, se la pasaba conmigo en mi "_papelería"_ cuando no tenía clases en Ingenierías, salíamos juntos a distintos lugares y siempre nos quedábamos hablando en la puerta de mi casa cada noche que él me traía desde la facultad.

Aunque la incertidumbre me matara, yo no estaba dispuesta a presionar las cosas, si es que era posible aquello.

Y fue una de esas noches en la entrada de mi casa que Inuyasha me lo contó.

—Este sábado asumo la presidencia—dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—¿En serio? ¡Que bien!—contesté sin saber que decirle.

—Si…Vas a venir, ¿Verdad?—preguntó con cautela.

—Por supuesto, ya que…tu padre debe pensar que…—me callé, ya que si continuaba difícilmente podría completar la idea.

—¿Qué nosotros…?

—Que nosotros somos…—empecé sin ninguna intención de proseguir.

—¿Novios?—terminó. Yo asentí como si aún dudara de ello—Digo, nosotros somos…_algo_. ¿Verdad que sí? Saliendo de la farsa—aclaró.

—¿Tú que calificativos abarcas con _algo_? Digo, somos dos personas, dos conocidos, dos…

—¿Amigos?—preguntó y yo jamás en la vida me había sentido mas ofendida ¡Es que Inuyasha sí que podía ser tonto!

—_¿Amigos?_—pregunté intentando disimular mi enojo. Si las cosas eran _así_, no quería que supiera cuanto me había ilusionado. Pero exploté— ¿O sea…que soy como Kikyo y Yura?—rolé mis ojos— soy de esas clases de _amigas_ tuyas con las que te acuestas—afirmé y me levanté del suelo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó divertido él— No quise decir eso.

—¿Entonces? Sabías desde un principio que yo no era como esas idiotas con las que sales. ¡Aun así me usaste! ¡IDIOTA!—grité.

Esperé a que Inuyasha cambiara su expresión seria y pensativa para decirme como es que eran las cosas precisamente ahora. Pero a cambio de eso soltó una carcajada profunda.

—¡¿De que te ríes?!

—De ti—contestó dando un paso hacia mí— De lo tonta que eres.

—Eso ya lo se…—contesté. ¡Por supuesto que era una tonta!

_Pero tú eres el mas tonto. __Un idiota, manipulador, insensible._

—No. ¿Ves que no entiendes?—dijo con cierto tono dulce en su voz, aunque, obviamente, no me iba a engañar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Kikyo y Yura no son _nada_ para mí. ¡No les diría que las amo pero ni que estuviera ebrio!—dijo horrorizado con la simple idea— En cambio tú eres algo mas.

_Mmm…Algo mas, interesante._

—Te escucho—dije manteniendo mi orgullo en alto. Él volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada.

—¡Maldición, Ahome! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Lo que te estoy diciendo es si…te molestaría _salir conmigo_!—a pesar de lo forzada que salió su vos, Inuyasha mantuvo su vista fija en mí, cosa que me costó sostener.

—¿Salir…**salir**?—le cuestioné con sorna.

—Si. Salir…**Salir. **Como…—me insinuó algo con la mirada que yo no tardé en entender. A pesar de estar familiarizado con el tema sobre como conquistar chicas, parecía hacérsele difícil decir aquello.

—¿N…novios?—tartamudeé. Inuyasha se limitó a sonreír y a rascarse su envidiable cabellera negra—Oh…bueno…, no me molestaría en absoluto—dije tímidamente.

—Ya veo. Entonces…¿Somos novios ahora?

—Eso creo—me mordí la uña del dedo pulgar y lo miré con ojos cautelosos.

—Oh, que genial…

—Eres malo para esto ¿Sabes?—me reí, acto que él imitó.

—Y tú eres lenta. Pero…por eso solo me limito a llevarlas a la cama. Quedan satisfechas sin ninguna clase de explicación—su cara adoptó el gesto de alguien que recuerda un buen momento, yeso no me agradó nada.

—Idiota.

—¡Bien! Ya que somos novios… ¿Vas a darme un beso antes que regrese a mi casa?

Fue lo ultima charla que tuvimos esa noche antes de rompernos los labios a besos.

* * *

_Yo soy tú gatita, tú gatita_ (?) eh? XD wacala.

Si me demoré fue porque estoy haciendo el capitulo 20 ( que aproposito, tengo que ver si es el FINAL o el anteúltimo capitulo) pero sepan que mas de dos capitulos no le quedan a la historia!

Entocnes, no me gusta la idea de publicar sin tener lista la continuacion xD porque ya me pasó y terminé dejando las historias por la mitad! xP

Y gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me gusta ese 300 ¬¬ ta gueno.

Creo que no tengo que aclarar nada mas...

Adieu!


	20. Al caño

**Final**

**Disfraz de Novio**

**Capitulo Veinte**

**Al caño.**

—¡Esa es mi pequeñita! Siempre supe que lo harías bien…

_¡Oh, mentira!_

Miroku me despeinó una vez que me hube tirado en el sofá, bajo el viento que tiraba el ventilador de su living. Desde hacía tres horas me había _instalado_ en su casa, y ahora, casi las nueve de la noche, estábamos esperando a Sango.

Mi primera semana, particularmente _atada _a un lindo muchachito, había transcurrido con normalidad, exceptuando el hecho de haberle sanado los celos a mi pequeño bebé de catorce años el día en el que le conté mi relación con Inuyasha. De más estaba decir que mi madre se había puesto mucho más que contenta ¡Estaba feliz! Y Souta no pudo evitar trabar amistad con Inuyasha, luego de hablar sobre deportes, chicas y juegos para la Play.

Pero sin duda lo mejor—o ciertamente lo peor— había sido el día jueves, cuando rendí el último examen de física con un espectacular ocho. Inuyasha me había felicitado por ello, comprándome montones de cajas de chocolate y dándome muchos besos.

La cuestión del día de hoy, era que por fin mi lindo chico iba a asumir su cargo en el taller, y junto a él, la vicepresidencia de Kouga. Así que en al tarde había ido a visitar a mi mejor amigo para pasar el tiempo con él y luego esperar a Sango quien me maquillaría y vestiría.

—¡Me dijiste que iba a rendir Física todos los años de mi carrera y que no me recibiría por ello!—le recordé tirándole un almohadón.

—¿Ah si? ¿Qué me importa? Igual tengo tú premio.

Salté del sillón con ojos expectantes y me lancé sobre Miroku.

—¿Y que es?

—¿Y a ti que te parece? Lo que me has pedido desde hace semanas…

Ahogué un grito y lo abracé tan fuertemente que ambos caímos al suelo, él golpeando su cabeza con el pié de una lámpara.

—¡AHOME!

—¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…! Dámela ahora—ordené sonriente ignorando la expresión de dolor que adornaba su rostro— ¡Ni que te hubieras golpeado tan fuerte, llorón!

—Cállate, y tómala.

Sacó el regalito del bolsillo de su pantalón y yo enseguida me levanté del suelo, dejándolo a él aforrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, sentado en el suelo.

Observé el reemplazo de mi anterior pulserita verde, esta vez de color púrpura que, al igual que la anterior, seguía meticulosamente cada tonalidad de las piedras para lograr un efecto difuminado.

—Oh, que tierno…Te quiero mucho.

—Yo todavía estoy dudando sobre mi amor por ti. A veces tienes reacciones de esquizofrénica—dijo una vez parado.

Yo me acerqué al suelo solo para probar lo que había aprendido de Inuyasha en esa semana y, sin avisarle la Miroku, lo tacleé.

Sango apareció horrorizada por la puerta, usando su juego de llaves, cuando vio a su novio tirado en el suelo y a mí riéndome a su lado.

No tuve que explicarle nada, ella no se preocupó por él.

Alzó con su mano derecha una gran bolsa azul con cierre, que se ajustaba a la prenda que debería llevar en su interior, y me señaló para que la siguiera hasta el fantástico baño de la casa de Miroku.

Ella me mostró un vestido negro que se ataba en mis hombros y que terminaba varios centímetros por encima de mi rodilla. Este era mas ajustado que el verde que había usado en la última cena y, según Sango, iba a enloquecer a Inuyasha.

No dije mas, simplemente me entregué a ella para que me maquillara y peinara.

Y debía reconocer que las sombras oscuras en mis párpados quedaban bastante bien, a pesar de que yo no solía llevar maquillaje. Sin duda Sango era un genio.

Le dio a mis labios una tonalidad mas furiosa y dio por terminada la transformación.

A veces me gustaba verme así de mujercita, y cuando volvimos al living, Miroku no reprimió el silbido.

—Oh, gracias—dije.

—Lo hice por Sango, de todos modos—mintió y a mi lado, su novia soltó sus contagiosas risitas.

—¡Mentiroso!

—En serio. ¿Quieres pelear?—preguntó cambiando de tema.

No tuve tiempo de darle su rutinaria paliza porque el timbre sonó y él disparó sus pasos hacia la puerta. Tampoco me vi obligada esperar a verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta para saber de quien se trataba. Incluso si no hubiera oído el chocar de dos manos y puños acompañados por una serie amistosa de golpes habría sabido que Inuyasha estaba ingresando en la casa de Miroku, y es que la hora y el día lo demandaban.

—Llegas justo a tiempo para librarme de _eso_—dijo Miroku y me señaló.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no oí el tonito de burla que hubo en tus palabras. Sango—me giré hacia ella y la miré, radiante como siempre— ¿Ustedes van a salir? Esta noche—aclaré.

—Si, vamos a tomar—respondió ella a secas, pero dedicándome una sonrisa.

Yo asentí lentamente y rodeé a Inuyasha en silencio, manteniendo mi vista en Miroku. Sus ojos me acusaban y me tiraban un mensaje que tardé en comprender: él quería estar _a solas_ con Sango. Y por supuesto que aquí Inuyasha y yo estábamos de sobra. Sango me sonrió cuando posé mi mirada en ella en un rato largo y al mirar a Inuyasha, lo vi mandándose señas extrañas con Miroku, pero claramente lujuriosas, refiriéndose a _algo_.

—¿Nos vamos ya?—me preguntó cuando se percató de mi mirada. Yo asentí y me despedí de mis amigos.

El viaje en auto no fue para nada silencioso. Inuyasha dejó de fondo varias canciones de Pearl Jam—para variar— mientras ambos nos sumergíamos en nuestras conversaciones, él muy atento, también, a la ruta—aunque manejando fuera un espectáculo—.

El lugar de la cena era el mismo que la de la vez anterior, por ende ya sabía la ubicación de los baños, la pista de baile y a que mesa _no_ debería acercarme si quería conservar mi dignidad y mis diez dedos.

Esta vez, Inuyasha me había invitado a dormir a su casa.

Llegamos e Inuyasha buscó un lugar donde aparcar el auto dentro del estacionamiento. A pesar que esta vez no estaríamos simulando, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa al pensar en la mirada calculadora de su padre.

Al entrar en el recinto, Inuyasha me tomó de la mano y me condujo a una de las tantas mesas. El ambiente era el mismo que la anterior vez, gente charlando modestamente, unos pocos bailando y todos con una copa en la mano.

—Estas muy linda—dijo Inuyasha antes de sentarnos—aunque…

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté—¿No te gusta el vestido? ¡Oh, Sango me maquilló demasiado!—puse mis manos sobre mis ojos, aun así, sin tocar el maquillaje. Escuché la risa de él.

—Estas bien maquillada, pero el vestido…

—¿Qué?

—Se te ve tan sexy…—se mordió el labio y evaluó mi figura— aun así no me gusta.

—¿Por qué?—me crucé de brazos y lo miré ofendida. No me gustó nada su comentario y no tenía intención de ocultar mi malestar.

Él se colocó detrás de mí y continuó con su escrutinio.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a quitártelo? ¡No tiene cierres ni nada! Jamás vi algo similar…—confesó con frustración.

Mi sonrojo llegó hasta las orejas y como consecuencia, mis ojos se volvieron mas brillosos.

—De todas formas iba a quitármelo **yo**, antes de ponerme un pijama o algo por el estilo—aclaré con poca simpatía, aunque la idea se volviera tentadora.

—¿Qué?—increpó él— Estas muy equivocada si crees que te dejaré pasar como si nada—contraatacó.

—Entonces no te diré como se quita esto—levanté el mentón y di unos pasos hacia delante para poner distancia. En su perfecta cara se formó una sonrisa que podría servirme de advertencia—¿Qué?—levanté una ceja— ¿El gran Inuyasha no sabe quitarle el vestido a una chica?

—¡Ja! Claro que sí se, pero sería mucho mas fácil si te pusieras algo mas común—me tomó de nuevo de la mano cuando pasó por mi lado y nos acercamos a una mesa, en donde reconocí a varios accionistas e ingenieros del taller que había conocido anteriormente— Y vas a arrepentirte por ello.

—¡Inuyasha!—llamó alegre un viejo ingeniero.

Inuyasha fue enseguida a su encuentro para darse un amistoso, pero formal abrazo. Enseguida tomamos asiento en la mesa principal, donde nos acompañaban mas de veinte personas. Tomamos asiento en los últimos lugares disponibles, uno frente al otro. Él se sentó junto al viejo ingeniero y yo frente a él, junto a una elegante y hermosa Kikyo.

No se, pero no pude evitar sonreírle.

—¿Cómo estás, Ahome?—inició ella distraídamente nuestra charla mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino. No sonrió ni me miró, pero se mostró amable.

—Bien…bien. ¿Y tú?

—Realmente aburrida. Hace una hora estoy aquí escuchando las mismas charlas—contestó con su típica tonada fría.

—Oh, bueno…entonces próximamente seremos dos—a propósito hice un gesto bastante gracioso y humillante con mi cara para ver si lograba ver una pequeña curvatura en sus labios. Y lo conseguí, aunque solo duró medio segundo.

—Así que…estás con Inuyasha—comentó y volvió a tomar de su copa.

—Sip.

—Ya me lo suponía. Por lo general él se acuesta con cada chica que conoce—me contó— y no da rodeos, simplemente te pregunta: "_¿Quieres sexo?"—_roló sus ojos a diferencia mía que los abrí como platos y miré en la dirección del chico en cuestión para fulminarlo con la mirada. Él carraspeó, abandonando su charla con otros dos hombres, y me sonrió con nerviosismo— pero contigo—continuó la linda muchacha de mi lado— no fue directo al grano. Se veía nervioso, inseguro, uh…¿Enamorado?—rió ante el comentario y por fin clavó su vista en mí.

—No me di cuenta de ello. Siempre lo vi lo suficientemente altanero…—medité.

—Oh, en fin. Me alegro por ambos.

Terminó la extraña e innecesaria charla entre nosotras con su gélido tono y no volvimos a conversar. A cambio de eso me quedé en silencio durante un buen rato, por lo que me dediqué a mirar a las personas de la mesa, pasando por Kurenn, Kouga, desconocidos ingenieros con sus respectivas esposas y principalmente mirando a Inuyasha, quien mantenía corteses charlas con la gente a su alrededor. Cada tanto me miraba para ver si necesitaba algo o simplemente para regalarme sonrisas, era el único contacto que tenía en esa noche.

Así que me quité los zapatos por debajo de la mesa, ayudada por mis pies y estiré las piernas para chocar con las rodillas de Inuyasha. Enseguida noté la distracción en su conversación con un hombre sentado a mi lado, y ensanché mi sonrisa. Me dirigió una mirada furtiva y rápida y tomó mis pies descalzos cuando yo pretendía sacarlos de sus rodillas. Entonces dejé de sonreír al instante.

Lo miré seriamente cuando adiviné sus pensamientos y levanté mi dedo índice para pasarlo por mi cuello, en una clara señal de muerte.

Cuando acabó su conversación, me dedicó toda su atención y con una enorme sonrisa, asintió con su cabeza. Yo negué enseguida, y así estuvimos un minuto antes de que él concretara sus pensamientos.

Movió sus dedos frenéticamente sobre las plantas de mis pies y yo, en un intento de librarme de aquella tortura, moví mis piernas por debajo de la mesa, logrando únicamente moverla estrepitosamente y, con ella, las bebidas y platos.

Sentí las miradas de los comensales en mí cuando estallé en carcajadas, para nada disimuladas. Ahora me dolían las rodillas por haber golpeado la mesa, e Inuyasha que era implacable.

Kikyo se llevó una mano a la frente y negó lentamente con su cabeza.

—¡Basta!—chillé. Inuyasha seguía mofándose frente a mí mientras seguía con su tortura— ¡Por favor! ¡INUYASHA!—grité sin reparar en las miradas confusas de los demás.

Entonces el se detuvo y yo suspiré aliviada…

Lo cual duró solo unos segundos, antes de que mi rostro se volviera completamente rojo y el calor me golpeara.

La cena se volvió tan aburrida como la anterior, exceptuando la parte en la que comenzó el festejo por las nuevas manos en las que recaía el taller y los nombres de Kouga e Inuyasha estaban en la boca de todos.

De un momento a otro, los vi a ambos situados sobre un pequeño, pero lindo escenario, detrás de una tarima con dos micrófonos. Se notaba a la legua la tensión que emanaba entre ambos. Inuyasha se movió con sus andares arrogantes y masculinos, y Kouga hizo otro tanto.

Las palabras que dijeron ambos fueron cortas pero concisas y yo no les presté demasiada atención porque el taller no era algo que me importara o se me hiciera fácil de entender.

Me acerqué a Inuyasha una vez que hubo bajado del escenario pero Kouga me interceptó y me cegó con su sonrisa radiante.

—Hey…¿Cómo estás?—me preguntó. Yo miré por encima de su hombro donde Inuyasha ponía los ojos en blanco y daba los dos pasos que lo separaban de nosotros.

—Bien…¿Tú?

—Un escalón debajo de mí—terció Inuyasha con arrogancia— Como siempre…

Kouga rió ante el comentario, aunque yo no estaba segura si su risa había sido verdadera o una simple simulación por mantenerse digno.

—Perfecto. ¿Quieres bailar? Te veo _tan_ aburrida…—Miró a su costado donde Inuyasha miraba las luces del techo, cómodamente con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Kouga de verdad…—comenzó Inuyasha, pero Kouga interrumpió.

—Vamos Inuyasha, deja que ella me lo diga. Además mira su rostro, se nota desde lejos que está mucho mas que aburrida ¿Qué pasa, aun sigues sin divertir a tus novias? Luego no te quejes si se alejan buscando algo mas…—insinuó.

Ugh…_¡Error!_

Quizás se refería a Lime, o quizás yo estaba demasiado perseguida con ese tema. Pero lo que sea a lo que se haya referido Kouga, hizo que Inuyasha perdiera los estribos— y la poca importancia que le daba a las miradas de la gente sobre ellos— y se lanzara sobre Kouga en una absurda pelea.

Yo por instinto me hice atrás. Era eso o dejar que mi cara se hundiera como la de un perro Pequinés si seguía metida en el campo de batalla que habían armado.

La gente no tardó en soltar gritos de asombro y acercarse con mucha cautela para observar a los dos jóvenes tirándose patadas y piñas entre ellos. Una mujer gritó horrorizada aunque en realidad estuviera exagerando. Ellos no iban a hacerse daño, de eso estaba segura.

Pero mi humor había cambiado drásticamente y solo fui capaz de desear una bomba entre mis manos y volar el lugar.

**¿Así que **_**yo**_** tenía cara de aburrida?** ¡Ja! ¡E Inuyasha que mandaba todo al diablo con su comportamiento infantil de niño celoso!

_Uno… dos… dos y cuarto…dos y medio…_

Conté mentalmente con los ojos cerrados antes de decidirme a lanzar un grito o agitar una botella de champagne. Miré el puño de Kouga incrustado en la mejilla de Inuyasha cuando abrí uno de mis ojos y al abrir el otro, la patada de Inuyasha que había lanzado a Kouga al suelo.

Genial. Ahora se revolcaban en el suelo como dos perros…

¿Y toda mi furia _por qué_?

Bien. Primero Kouga había dicho que tenía cara de aburrida—que era cierto si me miraban minutos antes a que mi rostro se hubiera transformado en la mejor imitación de Jack Nicholson en El Resplandor— cuando en realidad, si me lo proponía, podía ser el alma de la fiesta.

¡Pero Inuyasha había arruinado todo su estúpido plan de engañar a su padre con una imagen madura y responsable! ¡TONTO! Y yo por semanas, y semanas consternada por presentarme en estas cenas y por armar aquél maquiavélico plan que lo llevaría a la presidencia. Estresada, humillada, transformada y enamorada. ¡Todo para que él pisara sobre ello en un repentino ataque de celos!

Jamás…

en mi vida…

me sentí…

_**TAN**_…

IDIOTA.

Lo habíamos planeado todo. Yo me haría pasar por su novia y él me haría aprobar física. Tanto tiempo perdido, tanta imagen regalada sin sentido alguno. Mis nervios a flor de piel por no saber mentir.

Todo en un segundo se había ido al caño.

E Inuyasha contaba con pocos segundos de vida. Si Kouga no acababa con él, lo haría su padre y en el caso de que éste último fallara, la responsabilidad pasaría a mis manos.

Y rogará no haber nacido. _Bien, a lo mejor no tanto._

Deslicé mi mano sobre la mesa, aún manteniendo la vista en las dos personas que luchaban a escasos metros de mí, y tanteé por algo sólido y que al ser lanzado doliera y lastimara.

Honestamente, pero con una botella me conformaba.

**De vidrio.**

_¡Tres!_

—¡¡INUYASHA TAISHO!!

Alguien gritó.

Muy, _muy_ fuerte.

Solté la botella que chocó contra el suelo haciendo un ruido que nadie pareció molestarse en escuchar, y el liquido espumoso salió y se metió entre mis pies. ¡Por supuesto que me había asustado al escuchar la voz poseída del padre de Inuyasha! Era como si el mismo Diablo hubiera gritado a través del cuerpo del empresario Kurenn. Me quedé temblando, como si la exclamación hubiera sido por mí, y por un momento—uno muy corto— sopesé la opción de refugiarme bajo la mesa.

Oh, que rápido me olvidaba del enojo… Ahora tendría la cabeza de Inuyasha rodando por allí. ¡Sin habernos casado aún!

¡¡Sin luna de miel, sin hijos…!!

—¡¡KOUGA!!

Me sobresalté de la manera mas estúpida ante el segundo grito a mis espaldas. Por mi lado pasó un hombre de rasgos similares de los de Kouga. Obviamente, debería ser su padre.

Los dos _niños_ pararon su pelea y miraron horrorizados a sus padres. Por mi cuenta, me sostuve a la mesa y miré a Inuyasha, que ahora había clavado su vista en mí. Movió sus labios articulando palabras. Claramente pude leerlas. _'VEN AQUÍ'. _Posé mi mirada en su padre y luego en Inuyasha, en su padre y finalmente en Inuyasha. Negué con la cabeza pero Inuyasha volvió a _ordenarme_ que vaya hasta donde él estaba.

Atravesé el salón lo mas rápido que pude hasta colocarme detrás de mi chico y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Idiota…—susurré solo para Inuyasha.

Kurenn estaba por hablar.

—¿Te gustaría,Inuyasha, contarme por qué haces una escena como esta?—Esa amabilidad era una farsa. Yo lo digo.

—¡Kouga mira a Kagome!—arrastró sus palabras disgustado y antes de que Kouga se defendiera, él continuó— ¡No digas que no! Vi como la mirabas durante la noche ¿Piensas que soy tonto?

—¡Oh, ahora soy la culpable de todo!—gimoteé pero nadie me escuchó.

—¿Y qué? La miro porque me parece linda. ¡Pero tú…!—acusó poniendo su dedo índice a centímetros de la nariz de Inuyasha— ¡Tú te pusiste frenético cuando la invité a bailar! ¡Como si pudiera hacerle algo mientras bailamos!

—¡Cállate, mejor consíguete una novia!

—Inuyasha esto es…tan frustrante. Pareciera que no mereces ocupar mi puesto—dijo su padre tranquilamente— ¿Este es el comienzo de tus ataques de ira infantil? Hasta hace una semana eras todo un hombre.

—¡Oh, oh!—intervine saliendo de atrás de Inuyasha— ¡Pero sí que es un hombre!—Bien, eso sonó algo mal y fue peor cuando Kurenn juntó sus cejas un poco contrariado— Lo que quiero decir es que no debe preocuparse porque el mismo Inuyasha que hasta hace una semana le había mostrado madurez y responsabilidad, es el mismo que hace semanas atrás planeó seducirme para hacerme pasar por su novia. Solo para poder tomar el cargo de…—callé.

Inuyasha rugió detrás de mí cuando su padre abrió sus ojos y su boca como si le hubieran dado una patada.

Bien, había hablado de más en mi intento por defenderlo.

**Pero Inuyasha **_**siempre**_** sería el mas tonto.**

—Adiós—dije y tomé la mano de Inuyasha para salir corriendo del recinto.

Las cosas ya estaban hechas. Inuyasha era presidente y ya nada podía bajarlo del cargo, y yo estaba segura que su padre en verdad confiaba ciegamente en él.

Aunque no tanto como yo.

Inuyasha me pasó gracias a su velocidad y con su mano entrelazada con la mía me introdujo en el auto. Nadie nos seguía, así que nos miramos por un rato largo en el que no hicimos más que insultarnos y amarnos con la mirada. Luego, las risas no tardaron en aparecer.

—¿Por qué… eres tan… tonta?—preguntó entre risas Inuyasha, reposando su cabeza sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

—¿Yo?—reí también— ¡Tú mandaste… al diablo todo con… esa pelea!

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos riéndonos, pero todo eso me recordó a la vez en la que corrimos del hombre al cual él le había roto el parabrisas del auto cuando yo trataba de matarlo por insinuarme cosas sobre _Andrés_.

No. No podría _asesinarlo_ jamás. Inuyasha era todo para mí y no necesitaba nada ni a nadie, solo él. Podría estar parada en medio de la nada, pero Inuyasha era mi cable a tierra y ya no podía imaginarme mas feliz y con alguien mas.

Entonces él dejó de reír y me miró larga y profundamente, apoyando su mejilla en el respaldo. Levantó su mano y rozó la mía, que se hallaba sonrojada por tanto agite.

—Y al final…¿Vas a decirme como puedo quitarte ese vestido?

Lo besé con fervor antes de darle cátedra sobre como quitar vestidos y las señales que presentaban éstos cuando no se les veía ningún cierre o botón.

Sin duda, Inuyasha era un tonto y no iba a cambiar nunca. Aunque ¿De que me quejaba? Esto solo es el comienzo.

**Fin.**

_Tengo pequeños problemas con internet, asi que espero no verme obligada a subir este capitulo varias veces por que "internet explorer no puede encontrar no se que mierda..."¬¬_

_Espero...haberlas dejado satisfechas con el final. La verdad es que tenía en mente hacer un 21 con una especie de "años despues" pero no me decidi sobre que tema tratar, y lo dejé así. _

_Gracias, gracias, gracias por todos sus reviews!! me complace._

_Asi que...sin nada mas que decir... Ah, si. me van a ver con otro fic dentro de poco, Mar Adentro se va a llamar, espero que si ven el primer capi subido le den una miradita :P, aunque todavía no lo voy a poner._

_Nada mas! Adieuu!_

* * *

* * *


End file.
